


The Reason Is You

by Crysty09, erisgregory



Series: The Reason [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, background Isobel Evans/Maria DeLuca, background Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysty09/pseuds/Crysty09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Michael has been gone five years and when he finally returns to Earth it's to find that Alex is married to Kyle. Isobel is about to be married to Maria and Max and Liz have a son. The world isn't as he left it, which he should have expected, but now how will he find a place for himself? Will he ever get used to the new normal?





	1. Chapter 1

The day Michael left the Earth he left with no send off or fanfare. Coming back to Earth was the same. No one was waiting for him, no one was expecting him. As it should be, he supposed. 

He walked home first to find his truck still waiting for him under a tarp, the keys still in the visor, his hat still on the seat. He went to Max's next but no one was there, so then he tried Isobel's but a new family lived there. Which when he thinks about it, makes sense. Why would anyone want to stay in the location of such serious trauma? 

Then he tried the cabin. He knew it was a long shot and that Alex may not want to see him, but he was being selfish. He really just wanted to see Alex after all this time. He walked up to the cabin door and knocked, heart tripping out a fast rhythm.

Alex was cooking dinner, he knew Kyle would be home soon and he liked to have dinner ready for him any time he had the chance. He was draining the pasta, quiet music playing throughout the cabin when there was a knock at the door. He dried his hands and moved to the door, "what's the matter babe did you forget your key again?" He asked with a laugh as he opened the door. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened, "Guerin?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly, "wha-"

“Manes.” He said taking off his hat. “Sorry to just show up like this...” He started. Then he realized the shock that Alex must be feeling and tried for a joke instead. “I guess you could say I did forget my key.” 

His palms felt sweaty and Alex was clearly expecting someone he lived with so Michael took a step back, unsure of what to do because Alex looked so good and this was not how this was supposed to go. How it was supposed to go, Michael had no idea, but this surely wasn’t it. He felt like he never should have come.

His brain felt like it had shut down, was Michael really standing here in front of him? He was supposed to be on some other planet living a life that didn't include him and he had moved on. Alex made a weird sound in the back of his throat at Michael's joke, "what are you doing here?" He finally managed, shaking his head slowly and he realized how rude that sounded, "sorry I mean are you okay? I thought you were, somewhere else," he rattled, finally taking a minute to look over Michael. He hadn't changed much. He heard a sound from the kitchen and realized that his food was going to burn, "uh, come in," he said, stepping to the side.

Alex was stumbling over his words and Michael couldn’t blame him. Everything felt just a little upside down. He was still reeling from his trip back into the atmosphere, he couldn’t imagine what it must be like for Alex who was just settling in for a quiet evening at home.

“You sure that’s okay?” He asked taking only one step into the cabin. 

Who was Alex expecting? Michael wanted to know but he was afraid to hear the truth. He needed to find a way to be okay with whatever he heard and fast.

Alex stepped towards the kitchen, "yeah it's fine," he smiled, "Kyle will be glad to see you," he said without thinking about the implications of the statement, pushing the door closed before moving to the stove to stir the sauce, "so you're back?" He asked, glancing back at Michael, "like for good or?"

Michael was headed to the couch when Alex said the name, Kyle, and he stopped in his tracks unable to go any further. Of course Alex has moved on. Michael hadn’t truly thought Alex would just be waiting for him, but Kyle? Seriously? For some reason it stung. 

“Yeah. For good, I think.” He said before forcing his feet to carry him to the couch where he sat. 

“So you and Kyle, huh?” He hated himself for even asking.

After he stirred the sauce, he turned and smiled at him, he could see Michael attempting to process everything, "want a beer?" He asked, glancing at the stove. At Michael's question, he nodded, "yeah me and Kyle," he smiled, "we've uh, we've been together for a little over three years."

“Yes, please.” Michael said. 

So Kyle and Alex and it had been three years. Michael had been in hiding a lot of his time on Antar so he’d had a lot of time to wonder what Alex was up to, but being with Kyle Valenti had never occurred to him. 

“Are you married.” He asked, swallowing hard and wondering if he shouldn’t just make a break for it.

Alex grabbed two beers from the fridge, popping the tops and taking one to Michael. He sat down on the arm of the chair, watching Michael's reaction and something about it made his heart ache slightly. "Yeah," he said quietly, his fingers playing absentmindedly with the ring on his left ring finger, "been married a little over a year," he gave a small smile and took a sip of his beer.

“I’m happy for you two.” Michael said even though he thought he might choke on the words. 

He did want Alex to be happy. Not here alone all these years waiting for someone who might not come back. Still his stomach churned with jealousy and loss. How could he reconcile the dream version of Alex he’d imagined coming home to and the real version who had needed to move on and had.

“Maybe I should go.” He said looking at the beer he’d yet to drink.

"Thank you," he said, blushing slightly as he looked down at his hands. He wasn't sure what to say to Michael but then he was saved by the front door opening, "hey babe, who is driving Guerin's tru-" Kyle cut off as his eyes landed on Michael, "oh you're back?" He asked, grinning as he sat his bag down and walked towards them.

Michael wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t know how to do this at all. “I’m back.” He croaked. Then he cleared his throat. “I think I’ll just let you two have dinner.” He said, shifting in his seat and trying not to just run out of the cabin and never look back.

Kyle walked over and sat down in the chair that Alex was sitting on, his hand instinctively moving around his waist causing Alex to stiffen. Kyle dropped his hand with a frown, "you can stay and join us if you want," he offered, "it would be great to catch up and Alex always makes enough food to feed a small army," he grinned.

Michael wanted to run. The only thing holding him back was the thought of going back to the airstream alone. It was probably dusty and he knew for a fact there wouldn’t be a home cooked meal and beer. Both things he’d missed while he was away. 

“Okay, thanks.” He said softly. “It smells great actually and I’ve been living off alien military rations.” He admitted. 

Then he took a big swing of beer and tried to enjoy the feeling of warmth that spread through his nervous stomach. This felt impossible and yet somehow he was staying. Was he that desperate for something seminormal? 

Alex beamed and quickly stood up, moving away from Kyle's touch and heading back into the kitchen. "It should be ready in about 10 minutes, just gotta toast the bread," he glanced at Kyle, "want a beer?" He asked, "yes thank you babe," he said with a grin turning back to Michael, "so what made you decide to come back?"

Michael’s eyes tracked Alex as he left the room, then he turned to Kyle. This was the question he expected but dreaded. “Antar, that’s where I’m from, where I’ve been, is in a civil war. They have been for years. So I spent most of my time in hiding. It turns out Max, Isobel, and I were kind of important in a past life. It’s crazy.” 

Michael took another drink and waited for Kyle to stop looking at him like he was nuts. He knew he sounded nuts, but it was what it was.

“That’s a lot man. I’m glad you made it back safe.” Kyle said.

Busying himself in the kitchen, Alex vaguely listened to the conversation in the other room, stepping in to hand Kyle a beer before moving back to the food. "Yeah, me too" Alex agreed with Kyle, his voice probably barely audible from the living room. He pulled the bread from the oven, "foods ready," he said, turning and beaming at the other two.

Michael’s stomach actually growled, and he covered it with his hand as though he could hide it. When had he last eaten something hot? He couldn’t even remember.

“Come on, let’s get our plates and we can catch you up on all the Roswell drama you’ve missed.” Kyle said. 

Michael nodded and padded into the kitchen behind him. Dinner looked amazing and once they were all settled around the little table Michael thanked them for having him and tucked in to the pasta. After all he was starving so he supposed he could stand being at the table with them if it meant seeing Alex and getting fed.

Alex made sure both guys had everything they needed before making his own plate and settled down at the table with them. His chest ached as he sat between the guy he had always loved and the person that he shared an amazing life with. He took a few bites, "well I guess a good start is that you're an uncle now," he said, grinning at Michael, he opened his phone and pulled up a picture, "this is Arty, or Arthur Michael Ortecho Evans."

“Wow.” Michael whispered. “He looks so much like Max did when he was little.” 

Then it hit him that the boy was partly named after him and it made his chest tight. “How old is he?” He asked. 

“Just turned two.” Kyle said.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Michael as he watched the reaction, "he is a little spitfire too, already giving Max grey hairs," Alex laughed, "just like his uncle." Kyle took a bite of food, "and he has lots of family spoiling him rotten," he grinned, "you're gonna love him."

“I’m sure I will.” Michael said, in awe of the little boy already. 

“What else have I missed?” He asked looking between Alex and Kyle. 

He felt like he’d left home and come back to some other place. It looked the same on the surface, but all the details had changed. The players were the same but this was a completely different play.

"You are actually back just in time for Maria and Izzy's wedding," Alex said, taking a bite of food. "Iz will be thrilled," Kyle added with a grin, "she was just talking the other day about wishing you were here."Alex nodded, his expression sombering, "have you been through downtown yet?"

Michael felt his mouth drop open in shock. Maybe not so much about Isobel as about Maria. That, he couldn’t have guessed. 

“No, I haven’t.” He admitted. “I tried Max and Isobel first and then came straight here.

Kyle snorted when Michael's mouth fell open in shock, "yeah that was pretty much everyone's reaction the first time we saw them together, but after us," he motioned between himself and Alex, "no one was surprised." He laughed. Then he looked at Alex, his expression turning somber. 

"Last year," Alex started, "there were some awful storms that came through and uh-" he cleared his throat, "and a good portion of downtown was completely destroyed by flash floods, quite a few people were killed...it was awful."

Michael guessed that made sense. He’d felt pretty shocked at both though. However seeing them together, well he was starting to see it and that hurt.

“Was anyone we know hurt?” Michael asked, suddenly worried. He couldn’t imagine a flash flood, but obviously this was something serious. 

Kyle and Alex shared another look and Michael’s stomach twisted. “Alex was driving when the flood hit and his car was swept off the road into a building. He was rescued but not before breaking his arm, getting a pretty serious head injury, and the had to remove his spleen. He was in the hospital a long time, had me worried.” Kyle reached for Alex’s hand and Michael could see how much Alex was loved.

Alex fidgeted as Kyle answered Michael's question, he still remembered waking up at the hospital to Kyle's terrified face, uncertain of what had even happened. He took Kyle's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and smiling at him, "it was nice to be married to a doctor at that point," he teased, turning to look at Michael with a small smile. "It was a rough few months around here," he said. "He's an awful patient," Kyle joked, looking at Michael.

Michael’s chest felt tight just looking at them. He was glad Alex was okay, glad Alex had had someone looking after him, but it still hurt to see just how in love the two of them obviously were. “I’m glad it wasn’t worse.” Michael told them seriously. He took a couple more bites of food just trying to process everything. “I knew life was carrying on here, but I guess I didn’t really consider what it would look like.” He admitted.

The pain on Michael's face was obvious to Alex and it made his heart ache and after a beat, he slipped his hand out of Kyle's, pretending to use it to eat; and when Michael spoke, he sucked in a breath. "Yeah, I guess it is a lot to take in huh?" He gave Michael a sad smile, "you doing okay?" He asked, he felt the urge to reach out and touch Michael but that didn't seem appropriate so he just took a large gulp of beer.

“I’m okay, yeah.” Michael said, waving off Alex’s concern. He took another sip of beer and bite of his dinner. 

“So when is the wedding?” He asked. “Uh, Isobel and Maria’s wedding?” 

Anything other than Alex and Kyle and their love for each other would be a great topic of conversation. Even if it was someone else’s love life. He didn’t need too many details about Alex and Kyle just yet, even though he knew he needed to get right with it in his head if he was going to survive the new normal.

Alex stood up, moving to rinse his plate. "It's uh," he put the plate in the dishwasher, "it's next weekend." He said. Everything about this was almost too much for Alex. Michael was here, sitting in his kitchen talking with his husband and Alex had missed Michael so much that it hurt but now that he was here, being with him hurt in a different way. He cleared his throat, "they have been obsessing about it for months," he laughed.

“I almost can’t believe it.” Michael said, finishing his food. “What do you get for two people who are getting married but used to hate each other?” He asked trying to joke and then he realized his joke could almost apply to Alex and Kyle. And it wasn’t funny. 

He needed to go sooner than later or he was going to slip up and say something stupid.

Kyle snorted again at Michael's question, "well people just mostly gave us money," he shrugged laughing at the double implication. Alex shook his head at Kyle's answer, laughing quietly as he grabbed another beer, "anyone need another?" He asked.

“No, no, I think it’s time for me to go see about the Airstream, air it out a bit before bed.” Michael said finishing off his beer. “You’ve both been more than accommodating. Thanks for dinner, that was amazing.” He said, standing. 

He needed to make a quick escape so he could process everything he was feeling and to wrap his head around this new world. It was a lot to take in and Michael wasn’t quite sure he was really processing anything.

Alex didn't want him to leave, he missed Michael and the thought of being away from again made his chest ache. Kyle nodded, standing too, "yeah of course, you are welcome here anytime," he raised his hand to pat Michael on the shoulder, "we all really missed you, right babe?" he said to Alex who had his back turned to them, pretending to focus on something in the sink. Alex turned and gave them a small smile, "yeah of course," he said quietly looking between them, "you want some to go?" He asked Michael with a smile

Michael held up his hands. "No, no, thank you though. I'm going to just head out. Maybe don't tell anyone I'm back tonight, just give me a little time to adjust. You can tell everyone tomorrow." He said, hoping they would honor that request for him. He needed to be alone for a little while and sort himself out. 

He headed for the door. "Thanks again, for everything." he said.

Alex nodded, "yeah of course, we won't tell anyone," he said with a smile. He stepped closer to Michael, wanting to touch him but he didn't know what was appropriate so he just let his hands drop to his sides. "We will see you soon," Kyle said, glancing at his husband and seeing the pained expression on his face; he frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"See you soon." Michael told them. 

Then he left, shutting the door behind him. He paused a moment on the patio to try and get a feeling for the ground underneath his feet. Once he was steady enough he headed for his truck. He was going to cry, he could tell, but dammit he wasn't going to do it until he was closed up in the truck and heading out of here.

He watched Michael leave and Alex felt tears burning behind his eyes, he gave Kyle a pleading look, desperately needing him to understand and Kyle just gave him a small nod. At the nod, Alex ran out the door, "Michael wait!" He called as he stepped out onto the porch, the door of the cabin shutting behind him as Kyle's way of minding his own business.

Michael was halfway to his truck when he heard Alex behind him, and his heart tripped in his chest. He stopped and turned, taking in the look on Alex's face. It was so much like the one Michael knew he was wearing. 

"What?" He asked, just a little too loud, his voice tight with emotion. He wasn't angry he was just too hurt to stretch this out any longer.

Alex glanced back at the door as it closed behind him, silently thanking Kyle but then he quickly closed the space between them, his hands raising to cup Michael's face as he kissed him hard, a few tears spilling down his cheeks.

Michael couldn't breathe, all he could do was kiss Alex back. This, oh this is what he'd been hoping for, this was everything he'd been missing. He pulled Alex to him, with no thought for Kyle or what it might mean, kissing Alex deep and long and not even noticing the tears falling between them, from both of them.

He melted into Michael, his hands moving to touch his arms, his shoulders, anything he could reach, needing to know that he was really here. Alex poured every emotion that he had been feeling into this kiss; all of the hurt and longing.

Michael dug his fingers into Alex’s hair, cradled his face between his hands, wrapped his arms around Alex and held him flush against his body. How many nights had he laid awake thinking of this one thing, holding Alex close, kissing him again. It was the only thing that got him through.

Alex loved Kyle, he really and truly did but this was different. He had spent months after Michael left moping around, aching for this feeling to fill the void in his chest. When he started to feel dizzy, he broke the kiss but didn't let Michael go, he pressed their foreheads together, "I can't believe you're back," he breathed.

Michael tried to catch his breath. He tried to feel the ground beneath his feet once more, but all he could feel was his need for Alex, his love for Alex.

“Come with me.” He said, impulsively. It was wrong, he knew that, but his heart didn’t care. He wanted Alex to be his. Still. Again.

A sob slipped out of Alex's throat at Michael's words and he tightened his grip on the other man, "I wish I could Michael," he breathed, his bottom lip quivering slightly, "but you know I can't, I've got-" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"I know. I do. I just had to try." He said. Michael used his thumb to wipe at Alex's tears.

"I'm gonna go, okay? Will you be okay? He's not gonna be too mad is he?" Michael was worried.

It was one thing to take his shot and try and get Alex to go home with him, it was another to imagine leaving him behind in the aftermath. What was Kyle going to say or do? Was he the jealous type, the angry type? Michael had no idea what kind of person Valenti had become.

Alex couldn't bring himself to let go at first. At Michael's question, he shook his head, "I'll be fine," he gave him a watery smile, "he won't be mad, he knows," he tried to stop the tears that were flowing, "he understands." He leaned in and kissed Michael gently again before lessening his grip, "I-" he didn't know what he wanted to say.

Michael nodded at Alex. "I know." He said, the tears still falling down his face. "I know." 

Michael loved him too, but it wasn't an option for them anymore. Michael had left and now he had to live with the consequences of leaving. Alex had a whole life without him. Gently, slowly, Michael let go of Alex. Though it physically hurt, he let go.

"We'll talk. Soon." He said, before forcing himself to turn away.

He nodded slowly, he knew that Michael knew how he felt and he knew that Michael felt the same way. An immediate ache filled Alex's chest as Michael turned away, "soon," he repeated, his voice cracking, "stay safe." He said, tears pouring down his face as he turned towards the cabin.

It took all of Michael's strength to walk away from Alex who was crying harder than ever. Michael needed to hold him, it was like an ache in his bones. But he managed to get into the truck, start it, and leave. 

He didn't cry again until he was inside the Airstream and he realized that someone had been keeping it clean and taken care of. He thought he might just know who. He sat on the edge of his bed and let it out. He cried until there were no tears left. Until he felt as hollow and empty as all those nights back on Antar just wishing he could get home again.

Alex desperately wanted Michael to turn and come back and hold him and never let go. When he heard the truck start, another sob escaped him and he slowly climbed the steps into the cabin; stopping at the door and taking a few breaths before stepping inside. He closed the door and leaned back against it with his eyes closed, trying to calm his heart rate and the emotions that were racing through him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle stood up when Alex came back in. He looked awful. Worse than Kyle was even expecting. It made his heart hurt to think about what Alex must be going through. What Michael must also be going through. He didn't know the right way to handle things but he trusted his gut.

"What can I do?" He asked. He wanted so badly to know what had just happened outside, but part of him was afraid to ask.

When he heard Kyle's voice, Alex's eyes opened and he felt the ache in his chest change. He didn't want to hurt Kyle, he loved Kyle more than he ever expected to and that made him feel worse. He shook his head slowly, giving him a small shrug before stepping closer to him. "I'm sorry," he sucked in a breath," I'm sorry, this is all such a mess," he huffed, "that I'm such a mess, I wasn't really prepared," he took another step closer, not sure what Kyle was thinking.

“No one could have been prepared for that.” Kyle tried to stay calm. He tried not to ask if Alex was leaving him. It was a near thing though. “It’s an impossible situation.” Kyle shook his head. 

Alex was hurting and everything in Kyle’s being wanted to comfort him, he just didn’t know what Alex needed right now. How do you take care of someone who still loves someone else?

Alex could see the tinge of fear behind Kyle's eyes and he realized that his husband was scared that he was going to leave. Guilt washed over him and he finally closed the gap between them, his arms immediately wrapping around Kyle's neck as he buried his face in his chest, "I love you," he said, he voice quiet.

“I’m not questioning that.” Kyle said carefully. He wrapped his arms around Alex, holding him gently. “I just know that you love him too.”

Kyle didn’t really need Alex to tell him anything. He knew. He still remembered how Alex was when Michael first left. How empty and bereft he was for such a very long time.

He felt like he needed to explain, he wanted to give Kyle a cut and dry answer but he just felt so overwhelmed. Alex took a breath and looked up at Kyle, his gaze even, "yeah maybe so, but he left," he touched Kyle's cheek, "and you have been my rock every day since," he gave him a watery smile. "This is a lot to process," he laughed, "for all of us, but we will figure it all out and in the meantime, I'm not going anywhere so please don't look so terrified."

Kyle wanted to relax, and he did feel a little relieved, but the fear had crept in and he couldn’t quite shake it off just yet.

“I love you, Alex. I just want you to be happy, you know that, right?” He asked, rubbing his hands up and down Alex’s arms. “I’m not sure you can decide what that means for you in one evening. It’s going to take time to process.” 

He was trying to be diplomatic, but he really wanted to take Alex to bed and remind him just how much he was loved and what they had together.

Alex nodded, "I know you do, and Kyle you have to know how happy you make me," he grabbed Kyle's face in both hands, "please don't ever doubt how much I love you and how much I adore our life together." He raised up and kissed him gently.

Kyle looked down into Alex’s eyes, looking at the love he could see shining there. It made him hope and that hope was a little bit scary in the face of well, everything. He wanted to just trust what Alex was saying. So he made the decision to do just that. It wouldn’t be easy but unless and until Alex told him differently he would trust. Kyle kissed Alex back softly. 

“I love you too.” He said quietly. “You mean everything to me."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Michael showed up at the cabin and Alex was finally starting to wrap his head around everything. But this morning, Isobel had called and told him that Michael wasn't leaving the airstream, that he was getting drunk every day, and they were all worried. So here he was pulling up in the junkyard and walking to the door, knocking a few times as he waited for a response.

“Go away, Isobel!” Michael called. The last thing he wanted right now was to see her and hear her litany about how he was killing himself and how to stop.

He’d already heard everything she had to say about self care yesterday and the day before that. Who cared if he was wasting away in a bottle of whiskey? He wanted to drink until he couldn’t feel anything and most days he managed something pretty close to that.

At that, Alex just opened the door and stepped inside, he looked around, his nose crinkling. The room smelled like stale air and booze, "seriously?" He asked, crossing his arms over her chest, "what are you doing to yourself?" He asked, feeling angry and sad.

“Alex, what the fuck?” Michael sat up from where he was laying on the bed, the last of the whiskey dangling from his fingers. So now they were sending Alex to do their dirty work? “I’m not doing anything or can’t you tell? That’s kind of the whole point of this.”

"I could ask you the same thing Guerin," he glared at the bottle in his hand, reaching down to grab it. He held it away from the other man, "why are you doing this to yourself Michael? Are you trying to drink yourself to death?"

“So what if I am?” Michael shrugged. He wasn’t really trying to kill himself. He just didn’t want to feel that empty place inside him where he used to keep Alex. “I don’t see how it’s any business of yours.”

Alex stepped closer, "are you fucking kidding me?" He asked, walking over and sitting down next to Michael, "seriously Michael," he sighed, "is this about me?" He stared at the other man, "I'm not going to sit here and let you drink yourself to death because of me. So you really need to get your shit together"

Michael ran a hand over his face. Of course this was about Alex, but how could he say it?

“Alex. Go home. I’ll be okay, you know? I just need some time.” He knew it was a lie even as he said it. He wasn’t okay but he didn’t know how to be. He didn’t know if he wanted to be okay on any level.

"Yeah, that's not fucking happening," Alex huffed, he raised an eyebrow, "Michael I'm worried about you, we all are." He told him, "I need you to pull yourself together; Max and Izzy need you to pull together, Arty needs you," he pleaded.

“Come on.” Michael shook his head. “Nobody needs me. You all did just fine the last few years.” Michael dropped his aching head into his hands. “Alex, I don’t think I can do what you’re asking.”

Alex looked over and sighed, "we did fine because we had no other fucking choice," he growled, "we were all a mess for ages after you left, some of us worse than others," his mind flashed to the pain he felt, the way his life had fallen to pieces, "we only picked back up and put ourselves back together because life kept going without us."

Michael looked over at Alex, really looked at him. He was hurting and Michael hated that. 

“I don’t think I belong here anymore. I left and then I wanted so badly to get back here, but there’s nothing here for me. You can understand that can’t you?” Please understand that, Michael silently begged.

He felt the familiar ache growing in his chest and he sighed, "you do belong here Michael, that's the problem," he ran a hand through his hair, "you always belonged here, you shouldn't have left in the first place. We needed you," he felt tears stinging behind his eyes but he pushed them down, "we still need you."

Michael couldn’t take it, couldn’t stand hearing that anyone needed him, especially Alex. 

“You don’t.” He croaked, his voice tight with unshed tears. “You can’t.” 

Michael felt the hot tears start slipping down his cheeks so he turned away, looking toward the door and wondering how he could get Alex to leave before he started begging him to stay. He physically ached to have Alex in his arms again if only for a moment.

Alex sighed, he could hear the pain in Michael's voice and it physically hurt him, "yes we do," he replied, his voice low, "I do." He wasn't sure that he should admit that but Michael deserved the truth. Alex swallowed a lump in his throat and reached out to grab Michael's shoulder, tugging it gently, "look at me."

At Alex’s touch, Michael began to shake. He couldn’t look at Alex. Couldn’t think about Alex needing him. They weren’t allowed to have anything so what was the point? He couldn’t quite stop himself though, so he turned and met Alex’s eyes.

“Alex...” He whispered.

He could feel Michael shaking under his hand and he tightened his grip and when Michael turned to face him, his heart broke, tears filling his eyes. "Michael," he breathed, his voice pleading "I needed you, I still do." He bit his lip, "I can't sit here and watch you do this to yourself, please."

“We can’t... there’s nothing...” Michael couldn’t settle on one thing to say. 

His head was swimming and his heart was broken and here was Alex begging him to stop trying to hurt himself. Michael couldn’t take it. The first sob that left his throat was strangled and soft. A needy sound. The second was more pronounced, and then he couldn’t stop them from coming. Michael was sobbing and he hated it but there was no stopping it now.

Alex knew this was all so messy but they would all figure it out eventually and right now, Michael needed him. When he heard the first sob leave Michael, he reached out and pulled him into his chest, his hand gently stroking his messy curls.

Michael gave in to it, like he had the first night. He wept until there were no tears left, just the quiet sound of him trying to catch his breath. He almost didn't want to move because he knew when he did, Alex was going to have to pull away and Michael felt like he needed Alex's arms around him to keep him upright. Or to keep him together at all.

"I'm sorry." He said eventually. "I can't imagine what you must think of me."

He held Michael as he cried, his own tears slipping down his cheeks silently. Alex didn't want to let him go, he felt like he needed this connection to keep going. "Stop," he said, his voice cracking slightly, "I think that you have been through so much lately and you have a right to be a complete mess," he laughed wryly, still running his hand over Michael's hair and not loosening his grip.

Michael pulled back just enough to look up at Alex. "I honestly don't know how I can be anything other than a mess." He admitted. 

His voice was raspy from the crying, but as he looked up at Alex's tear stained face, he wished he did know how to be better. How to deserve such caring.

Alex couldn't let Michael go, so he let his hand slide to the other man's cheek. "You are allowed to be a mess Michael, but you have to pull yourself together a bit more." He let out a quiet laugh, "For starters, I think food and a glass of water would be a good start," he smiled softly, "and a shower," he playfully crinkled his nose, "then we can work on the rest of it."

Michael leaned into Alex’s touch like it was a lifeline. “Okay.” He agreed softly. “Maybe I can handle that much.” He wasn’t sure he could, but he wanted to, for Alex. He wanted to find a way.

”You can handle it," he said, his voice low, his thumb rubbing gently across Michael's cheek, brushing away the stray tears that were there. Alex slowly stood up, moving to pull a bottle of water from the refrigerator and handing it to him, "baby steps," he said, moving to sit next to Michael and taking his hand.

Slowly Michael took the bottle of water and opened it, taking the first drink that wasn’t alcohol he’d had in days. He nodded at Alex and swallowed. 

“Baby steps.” He agreed. His stomach lurched a little at the water but Michael kept sipping until the feeling went away. “I think Iz left some food here yesterday.” He said. “I didn’t see what it was.”

Alex stood again, leaning back into the refrigerator and pulling out a Tupperware bowl, "looks like some kind of pasta," he said, quickly warming it up in the microwave before handing it to Michael, "baby steps," he repeated.

With a sigh, Michael blew out a breath. “Okay.” 

He reached for the bowl and gave it a sniff. Again his stomach lurched, but he took a tentative bite. It was good whatever it was. He was halfway through eating it when he looked back over at Alex. 

“I think the last food I ate was at your house.” It sounded awful said aloud like that. How many days had that been?

Alex sat back down, quietly watching Michael, he could see the other male's color becoming normal again and he relaxed slightly. However, at Michael's words he flinched, "seriously?" He narrowed his eyes, "okay Guerin, I need you to promise me something right now," he locked eyes with him, "please promise you will never do that again," he pleaded.

Running a hand through his hair, Michael felt embarrassed and ashamed at his actions. However it had felt like numbing his pain, it was only hurting him more. He closed his eyes before looking back at Alex. 

“I promise.” He said softly.

"Thank you," he whispered, and he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss all of Michael's pain away. Instead he looked down at his hands and took a deep breath, "now just for the shower and maybe some non-alcohol induced sleep and you will feel like a new person," he smiled, "so you have to make sure you are rested, clean and sober by the wedding, I'm pretty sure Izzy might kill us both if not." He laughed. 

“I hadn’t decided I was going to that.” Michael admitted. “I’m not sure I’m as welcome as you think... after the past few days, I’m not exactly Isobel’s favorite person.” 

Michael set aside his bowl and clenched his hands. He’d treated her like crap when she just wanted to help. How could he show up at the wedding now like it didn’t happen?

Alex laughed, "so you think that Isobel would have called me to come check on you if she was angry?" He shook his head, "Michael, when are you going you get it through your head that no matter what you say or do there are quite a few of us that love you?"

“I don’t know.” He said softly. 

And maybe it was the whiskey still talking to him, but the idea that people loved him even now was just a lot. His mind couldn’t quite wrap around it.

“What am I going to do at a wedding anyway?” Michael asked quietly.

He could see the uncertainty in Michael's eyes and it made his heart ache, "well we do love you, a lot of us do." Alex shook his head and chuckled, "you are going to eat and dance and spend time with your family and celebrate the most important day in your sister's life. And you and Max have to walk Izzy down the aisle and give speeches."

“Wait, I have to what?” Michael sputtered. 

He maybe vaguely remembered something about this being mentioned yesterday but he’d thought he had imagined it. It surprised a laugh out of him which distracted him from Alex using the word, love, so freely.

"Isobel said she had told you," he sighed, "Mr. Evans is not going to be in town and Izzy wants you all to walk her down the aisle. It's all she has been able to talk about since you got back," he laughed, "hell it was something she even talked about wanting before you were home."

Michael shook his head. “She told me, I just didn’t believe it. That means I need a tux too.” He frowned. 

Where was he gonna get a tux in, how many days was it now? Two? Three? “Wait, what day is it?” He asked, looking back over at Alex.

Alex laughed again, "it's Wednesday," he said, "you have a few days to get your shit together and there is a pretty good place to rent tuxs in town." He smiled, "I can give you the number."

Michael just shook his head again. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to agree to this craziness.

“I think I’m going to hop in the shower now.” He said slowly. “You can leave the number here.” Michael pointed to a pad of paper and pen on the counter. “I’m pretty sure Max left me a phone around here somewhere.”

Alex smiled at him, "okay, I'll write it down and see myself out. Call me if you need anything," he said, standing up and stretching, "I'll see you soon okay?" He grabbed the paper, writing the number for the tux shop followed by his number with a smiley face before heading out of the airstream.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael glanced in the mirror for the hundredth time. He looked insane, too polished and pressed to be himself. At least he was able to keep his hat and Max had bought him a new pair of black boots to go with the tux. Still he felt like somebody else standing there, waiting for Isobel. 

Isobel was going to walk down the aisle first, then Maria's mother was walking her. He was sober, which sucked, but at least he'd so far been able to avoid the crowd.

"You look good, stop fussing like a girl." Max said. 

"Stop acting like a mom and maybe I will." Michael shot back.

Then Isobel came out of the bathroom and both of them shut up. She was stunning. Her hair was pinned up with fresh flowers and her dress was long but sleek. Michael had always thought he hated wedding dresses, but Isobel was the perfect bride in hers.

Isobel came out of the bathroom and glared at her brothers, "calm down you two," she huffed, smoothing her dress. "You both look very handsome," she added, beaming at them, "Michael, I am so glad you're back," she stepped forward and grabbed his hand, "this day wouldn't have been the same without you." She quickly turned to Max, "is the caterer here? And the musicians?" She asked quickly.

Before Michael could even answer that Max laughed, “Yes, yes, everything is perfect. I promise. Let’s get you down the aisle.” He said. 

“Okay, yeah, let’s do it.” Isobel said. 

Both he and Max each took one arm and headed for the backyard. Liz was waiting there for them as a bridesmaid and when she opened the back door the music started up. Michael felt weirdly nervous but followed Max’s lead as they waited to walk down the aisle. 

Isobel looked at each of them. “I love you.” She said. 

“We love you too.” Max told her. 

Then they began to walk down the aisle.

Alex waited with Liz, adjusting his tie as he saw the door open. His eyes landed on Michael and his breath caught in his throat, my God he looked handsome. Alex's face turned slightly red and he looked down for a second before looking up and smiling. He glanced at the crowd, his eyes landing on Kyle and his heart tugged when his husband looked up and smiled. Alex's mind was racing when Liz touched his arm, letting him know it was time for them to take their places and he moved with her.

It wasn’t until they were at the point of letting go of Isobel that Michael really looked at Alex. He was gorgeous standing opposite of Liz. Looking at Alex made Michael forget for one moment what he was doing and Isobel had to nudge him so he would let go. He took his seat with Max to watch and tried his best to focus on the brides and not Alex even as Maria came down the aisle.

Maria came down the aisle and Alex smiled at her and Mimi when they reached them. Then his eyes were drawn back to the audience and he was not expecting to see Michael and Kyle in one glance Kyle almost directly behind the other man and he swallowed hard, the sight was almost too much and struggled to divert his gaze back to the ceremony. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Kyle lean forward to say something to Michael but he tried not to look back.

Michael couldn’t keep his eyes off Alex, no matter how many times he looked at Isobel and Maria, he would just gravitate back to Alex. 

“He looks good in a tux.” Kyle said in his ear causing him to jump and guiltily look away. 

Kyle huffed a laugh behind him and Michael could tell he wasn’t angry. It was weird though, shouldn’t he be angry that Michael couldn’t take his eyes off his husband?

As the ceremony continued, Alex glanced back at the two men in the crowd and he could see Michael looking guilty and Kyle looking incredibly amused and he raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on there.

What he saw of the ceremony was beautiful. Isobel and Maria both cried and he had to admit to wiping an errant tear when the officiant said they could kiss. They were very sweet together and looked so happy. He wasn’t jealous of them, per se, but it did make him feel lonely. Everyone was paired off except for him. Which was fair, all things considered.

Alex spent a few minutes remembering his own wedding and he couldn't help but spend a few minutes staring at Kyle before glancing back at Michael just as the newlyweds made their way back down the aisle together. Michael looked sad and Alex had to look away to avoid reacting in a way that he knew was inappropriate.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael rode by himself to the reception at the Wild Pony. It gave him time to prepare. Everyone would be celebrating and that meant he had to too. He didn’t want to spend the night miserable anyway. 

Though when he walked in and saw all the flowers and decorations he knew his heart was only halfway in it. When the brides arrived the dancing started and for that Michael tried to stay back though Izzie pulled him out for a slow song. 

“It means the world to me, to have you here.” She said softly. 

“I’m glad I made it home.” He told her and just in that moment he was telling the truth.

Alex rode with the bridal party to the Wild Pony after they were dragged around for a while doing pictures. When they got inside, Kyle immediately found him, walking over and kissing him gently just as the dancing started. Alex leaned into Kyle, his eyes scanning the crowd and landing on Michael as Izzy pulled him onto the dance floor. "Dance with me?" Kyle breathed in his ear and Alex grinned, nodding and pulling him out onto the dance floor. They easily wrapped around each other and fell into step, "this is the first time we have danced since our own wedding," Alex whispered and Kyle smiled, "yeah and I still suck," they both laughed quietly.

Michael was trying to enjoy himself for Isobel and Maria’s sake, but when he saw Kyle and Alex on the dance floor he stumbled a step. Isobel caught on and released him so she could dance with Maria. He headed to the bar to grab a shot of whiskey and a beer to take with him to the back where he planned to hide out long enough for it to be acceptable to leave.

Kyle held Alex close, enjoying a few moments in their own little world. As the song ended, Alex looked up and saw Michael taking a shot at the bar and sulking away into the corner and he sighed. Kyle's eyes followed Alex's gaze and the wheels in his head continued to turn on an idea he was formulating. Alex shook his head, "let's grab some drinks before I have to go do my wedding party duties."

Michael found himself a table in the back where he could be found if necessary but where he could mostly mope in peace. Alex looked so happy, Michael knew he would never again ask him to leave Kyle. He skipped the buffet they set up, promising himself he would have cake later, but he was three beers and three shots in when people started making toasts and he remembered he had to make one too. Was it three or four, he wasn’t even sure.

Everyone knew that Alex wasn't much for public speaking and after some begging, he had convinced the brides not to force him to do a toast so he sat with Kyle as Liz made hers and Mimi spoke, followed by Max. He glanced at Michael, seeing him drinking another beer and he felt irritation flare in his gut as he wondered what his wedding speech was going to be like.

Michael grabbed a glass of champagne on the way to the mic. He hadn’t remembered to write anything ahead of time, so he was just going to wing it. The plan was to keep it short and simple. 

“Hello, everyone. It’s so nice to see everyone here tonight to celebrate the wedding of two of our favorite people, Isobel and Maria.” Here the audience clapped so Michael figured he was doing pretty good.

“As most of you know, I’ve been gone the last few years, so I missed out on these two getting together and dating,” he laughed, “getting engaged. I almost missed the wedding. But I’m glad I didn’t because the love between two people is special and should be celebrated. We should all be so lucky, you know what I mean? Most of us will never come close to finding love, or if we do we won’t be able to keep it. We’ll leave and come back and the person we love most will be married to someone—“ That’s when Max grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

“To the brides!” Max said raising his glass before dragging Michael off the stage.

He felt slight relief when Michael's toast started out fairly normal but Alex could feel himself tensing up the more Michael talked, was he seriously doing this? He glanced at Kyle who just shrugged slightly and as Max pulled Michael from the stage, Alex jumped up, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down the small hallway, "what the fuck Michael?!" He growled once they were alone.

Michael jerked himself out of Alex’s grip. “What?” He asked. 

He was vaguely aware that there must have been something wrong with his toast, but he didn’t know what. All he knew was that all night he’d just wanted to stay away from Alex and now here they were alone.

Alex glared at him, "really?" He asked, his tone flat. "first of all, I thought we discussed being sober for this, for Isobel," he crossed his arms, "and second of all, do you seriously not see ANYTHING wrong with the toast you just gave? Nothing about what you just said seemed inappropriate?"

“I haven’t had that much to drink.” Michael tried, but the truth was he wasn’t sure. “I don’t think. Besides people were enjoying the toast!” Maybe he had a vague recollection that he’d been talking about Alex at one point. That was a bit not good.

"Really?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "I have seen you take quite a few shots and beers and that's just what I was paying attention to." Alex could feel his irritation bubbling, "and you thought people were enjoying your speech about most people not finding love and the ones that do find it will lose that love? You think that's a happy wedding toast?"

“What of it, Alex? Why are you the one here telling me all of this?” Michael was angry and hurt and so what if the whole world knew? 

He wiped his hand over his eyes. He did care, but he didn’t want to hear it from Alex of all people. Alex with his perfect husband and his perfect life. 

“It’s not like those things are happening to you, is it? Or to Max or Isobel or anyone else?” He knew he was raising his voice but he couldn’t seem to stop. He felt his anger bubbling up inside and it was going to spill out any second now. A bottle burst on a table right outside the hall so Michael turned and punched the wall to keep his powers in check.

Alex ran a hand through his hair, "why? Because I'm the one that is embarrassed by what you said, who's heart broke when you talked about losing your love!" He replied, his own voice raising, "and no right now it's not happening to me, but not that long ago, I was the one that had to watch the man I love, that I have loved since I was 17, leave the fucking planet!" He nearly screamed, angry tears burning behind his eyes.

“I don’t seem to recall us being together when I left! We were barely on speaking terms! And don’t act like things didn’t work out perfectly for you!” Michael threw back. He was going to keep going but Kyle came down the hall and interrupted them. 

“You two are causing a scene.” He told them in a hushed voice. “Jesus Michael, your hand!” He said trying to reach for Michael’s bloody hand, but Michael jerked It away.

“It’s fine. We’re done here anyway.” He spat.

"I don't seem to recall us not being together being my fault," he growled, "I wanted to be with you but you decided to be with my best friend." Alex was about to continue when Kyle came down the hall and he sighed, "shit," he breathed, "tell Maria and Izzy I'm sorry." He swallowed hard and turned to Kyle, "I gotta go, I'll see you at home," he turned and gave Michael an exhausted look and moved out the back door.

“Fuck!” Michael was clenching his fists in an attempt to keep from hitting the wall again or something worse. He couldn’t believe he’d just fought with Alex at Izzy and Maria’s wedding. He was embarrassed and angry at himself and hurt by Alex’s words.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle watched Alex leave and then he turned and looked at Michael, "yeah, that about covers it," he laughed, shaking his head. He took a breath, "he needs to go cool off, why don't you let me take a look at that?" He glanced down at Michael's hand.

Michael shook his head, but he held out his hand anyway. “I’ve had a lot worse.” Michael told him. 

The adrenaline was starting to leave his system, though, and his hand was starting to sting. He couldn’t believe he’d punched the wall in front of Alex, it was sort of humiliating.

"I know you have," Kyle nodded, reaching to grab the hand, "we need some kind of first aid kit." He looked around before tugging Michael to the small office nearby and grabbing the small white box. 

Kyle gently started to clean the wound, "from what I heard Alex was kind of harsh," he sighed.

Michael’s sigh matched Kyle’s. “I’m guessing I deserved at least half of what he said.” Michael joked. 

He still felt a little on the tipsy side, though the fight had sobered him up enough to know he’d made an ass of himself. And after he’d promised Alex he wouldn’t drink. The shame was definitely settling in. Luckily no one else had come down the hall to tell him off.

Kyle laughed quietly, "yeah well, blame it on the booze?" He said with a raised eyebrow. He slowly wrapped a bandage around Michael's hand, "so do you want to go back out there or would you like a ride home?" He asked, knowing Michael had had more than a few drinks.

“Something like that, yeah.” Michael admitted. “I think I better go home, doc, if you really don’t mind.” Michael couldn’t imagine facing anyone else just now, especially not Isobel or Maria. He’d have to convince Max to help him get his truck tomorrow.

"I don't mind at all, I don't exactly think I need to go home at the moment," he shrugged, closing the first aid kit, "so give me two seconds to tell the girls bye and we will head out." He grinned, "I'll be right back." Kyle quickly disappeared for a minute. Coming back he nodded, "alright let's hit the road."

That made him feel even guiltier but Michael kept his mouth shut. He nodded and leaned back against the desk, deflating entirely. Michael fisted a hand in his hair and tugged harshly. He didn’t even know where his hat was. When Kyle got back he pushed off the desk and followed Kyle out to his car.

When Kyle came back in the room he noticed Michael's messy curls and he frowned, "wait one more second, I'll meet you outside," he ran back out into the bar, his eyes landing on a black hat in a back booth before taking off back outside. When he reached the car, he grinned at Michael, holding it out, "can't forget this," he said, climbing in the driver's side of the car.

Michael walked to the car quickly, making sure to avoid everyone on his way out. Once there he leaned on the car, his head in his hands. He was starting to feel like shit. When Kyle got there he surprised Michael with his hat. 

“Thanks, man.” He said taking the hat and putting it on. He climbed into the passenger side and buckled in. “I’m sorry about all of this.” 

He didn’t know why he was apologizing to Kyle, by all rights he should hate the guy, but he just couldn’t. Not when he was the one taking care of Alex and loving him the way Michael never could.

"You don't have to apologise, shit happens," he said, starting the car. He was working hard to build something with Michael, to see if what he had been thinking is even a possibility before he brings it up with either of the others. He turned towards the airstream, "I'm sure everything that's happened since you got back has been kind of intense huh?"

“Yeah, you could say that.” Michael huffed a laugh. “It was hard enough just coming home after everything, but now home has changed so much I’m not sure where I fit in.” He said softly. Michael ran his unbandaged hand over his thigh. “I don’t even know what I was expecting.” He didn’t know why he was telling Kyle this, but it just felt easy. He hadn’t hurt Kyle or really let him down.

Kyle nodded, "you were gone for a long time, you will find where you fit in again." He could feel things getting easier between them and it gave him hope, "everyone here missed you, they love you and they-" he paused, considering his words, "we will help you figure it out if you will let us." He glanced at Michael, "and you do realize it's not something that has to be figured out overnight, right?"

“You’re probably right, it just doesn’t feel like that right now. Right now it feels like I’m on the outside looking in at everyone else’s lives.” He looked down at his hands. “It’s not a good feeling. And I know I did this to myself.”

"Maybe give it a little time?" Kyle suggested, "be patient with us and with yourself, and if we all work together, we can find a way to make it good again," he realized that his words had a double meaning when it came to what he was thinking but he didn't want to make the suggestion too soon and scare either of the others off.

“Do you really believe all that?” Michael asked. He wanted to believe it for himself but that was a lot just now. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk about all of this to Kyle. “Hey, why are you being so nice to me? I can’t have been making things easy on you.” He wondered.

Kyle laughed, "I do believe it, I really do." At Michael's question, Kyle sighed, "honestly? Because the man that I love more than anything in this world is in love with you too and we have to find a way to deal with that."

“Oh.” Michael said quietly. 

That was a lot to unpack. Michael guessed it would make sense that Kyle would know how Alex felt, but hearing him say it did crazy things Michael’s insides. “I wouldn’t even know where to start with that.” He admitted.

Kyle gave Michael a few minutes to process what he said and he laughed, "yeah well it's not going to be simple but I love Alex and I am pretty sure that you do too, so I think we will figure it out." He shrugged, "we just have to be patient and really open minded until we get there," he half joked.

“Open minded, yeah.” Michael joked back. He couldn’t imagine what that might look like. Just time healing wounds he guessed. And it was going to take time, he could admit that to himself now. They pulled up outside the Airstream and Michael turned to Kyle. “Thanks. For everything.” He said.

"Not a problem," Kyle smiled at him, he was still working on the logistics of everything but he could feel his plan forming, "hey if you want, I'll come back in the morning and we will run grab your truck."

“That’d be great. I’m guessing the others might not be so thrilled to see me so soon after...” Michael unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. “I’ll apologize to Alex as soon as I figure out what to say.” He said as he opened the door to get out. “Goodnight.”

Kyle nodded, "I'll make sure he calms down and I would say he will be ready to apologize pretty soon too." He smiled, "and I think everyone else will be alright, just give them a little time." He nodded, "and until they all come around, give me a call if you need anything, goodnight."

Michael walked to the Airstream and opened the door, glancing back once at Kyle and raising his hand in farewell. Inside he stripped out of the tux, hung it up, and climbed between the sheets of his bed. He couldn’t help but think about Alex and the shitty things he’d said. And Kyle’s kindness that he’d certainly not earned. He fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of soft kisses and hands that held him close.


	7. Chapter 7

Before he even made it back to the cabin, Alex could feel guilt overwhelming him; guilt for causing a scene at his best friend's wedding, guilt for the awful things he said to Michael, guilt for leaving Kyle to clean up his mess. He entered the cabin, quickly stripping off his tux and hanging it up and slipping into a pair of shorts. Then, without a second thought, he started cleaning. He scrubbed forcefully at any surface he came across, the small cabin quickly filling with the smell of bleach and he let his mind wander through the events of the last few days.

Kyle suspected he might find Alex cleaning up a bit when he got home, but it was a little worse than that. He had the bleach out and was scrubbing. That meant it was bad. 

“Babe!” He called coming into the living room. “We should talk, don’t you think?” Then he went to change out of his suit.

Alex jumped when heard Kyle's voice and he noticed that his fingers were wrinkled and slightly raw. He looked up and bit his lip, suddenly it all rushed back and his eyes burned with unshed tears, "yeah," he whispered, nodding slightly and dropping the sponge into the water before standing up.

Once Kyle was in his shorts and soft tee, he sat on the end of the bed waiting for Alex. They had a lot to talk about and Kyle still wasn’t entirely sure how to broach the subject. He just knew he needed to sooner than later because it was tearing Alex and Michael up. Kyle didn’t want to be the one standing in their way no matter how much Alex promised to stay and love him.

After a second, he made his way into the bedroom, his hands and prosthetic aching from the strain. He looked at Kyle, his eyes sad and exhausted, "hey," he croaked, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed beside his husband, "I'm sorry about earlier," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have blown up and I shouldn't have caused a scene at the wedding, and I shouldn't have left you to clean up my mess."

Hey.” Kyle said gently, turning to rub at Alex’s back. “You don’t have to apologize to me about anything. I understand. You just gotta give me a little credit. I love you and I can see what all of this is doing to you.”

Alex sighed, running his hands over his face, "Kyle, you have been so amazing through all of this and I feel like shit that it is all getting to me so much and that it is effecting our relationship," he looked up, "I really do love you, so much." He bit his lip, "but this is all just kind of a lot."

“Of course it is! It would be a lot for anybody. I think you’re doing great all things considered. And I know you love me. You just happen to love Michael too.” He took a deep breath. “I think maybe it was always like that, you just weren’t expecting him to come back, so it was never a problem before.”

Kyle's words made his chest ache and he could feel tears brimming in his eyes again, quickly threatening to fall. He started shaking his head, he knew that Kyle was right, knew that he had always loved Michael but be didn't really know how to say that to his husband. "I-" he started, shrugging slightly and dropping his head.

Seeing Alex in such distress was killing Kyle. “I’m going to say something to you and I just want you to think about it, okay? Promise me you’ll just consider what I’m about to say without jumping to conclusions.”

Alex looked up at Kyle, frowning, his cheeks tear stained, he couldn't imagine what his husband was about to say, "o-okay," he whispered, "I'll do my best to consider it. You aren't going to suggest that I leave you are you?" He lip quivered slightly, he was suddenly terrified.

“No, not at all. I know you said you weren’t leaving me and trust me when I say I wouldn’t let go without a fight. This isn’t about anybody leaving.” Kyle thought carefully about his next words.

“What if you could have me and Michael too? What if you never had to choose? I’ve been thinking a lot about this and I think there may be a way that all of us can be happy.” He said, trying to gauge Alex’s reaction.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his frown deepening. His brain wasn't really computing, "are you like suggesting that you are just going to to look the other way, Kyle I will not disrespect our relationship like that!" He glared at him, "you are my husband and I love you."

“No. Not at all, sorry this is hard to explain.” Kyle dragged a hand through his hair. 

“I’m talking about the three of us being together.” He said taking a deep breath before continuing. “Like polyamory. And I have no idea if we could really work it out or if Michael and I would be compatible, but I’m talking about bringing him in to our relationship. Caring for him, together.” Kyle swallowed hard. “Will you at least think about it?”

Alex felt like his brain was short circuiting as he just stared at Kyle, his mouth falling open. Was he really suggesting this? And despite his better judgement, Alex could feel himself considering this option. He considered being able to be with both of them freely and not have to feel the constant ache in his chest any time he looked at Michael and Kyle. "A-are you serious?" He stammered, suddenly wondering what Michael would say about this.

Kyle reached for Alex’s hand. “I am. He’s all alone right now and it’s killing you. I can’t help but feel like this is the best solution. We have all this love, why not share it?” He squeezed Alex’s hand gently.

All he could do was blink at Kyle for a few minutes, "but I thought you and Michael hated each other?" He bit his lip, trying so hard not to get his hopes up, "I-" he squeezed Kyle's hand, taking a steadying breath as he looked at the other male.

“I don’t hate Michael, and I really don’t think he hates me, but like I said there’s no way to know we’ll be compatible. We just have to feel our way through it. It won’t be easy. But I think it might be worth it.” They’d have to see what Michael thought of course and who knew how that would go.

After a minute, Alex nodded, "we have a lot to figure out if we are going to consider this," he said, his voice quiet, "but maybe you're right," he breathed, "maybe, if Michael agrees, and that's a big if, then maybe this is worth trying." He bit his lip as he looked at Kyle.

Kyle laid his hand on Alex’s cheek. “I love you, I hope you know that.” And he would do anything for Alex. Anything at all. Now they just had to figure out how to talk to Michael about it.

Alex turned to face Kyle, his hands grabbing the other man's face, "I love you too, so much," he said, kissing his husband gently, "thank you for being the best husband a man could ask for."


	8. Chapter 8

Michael was nervous for some reason. It was probably because he was staying mostly sober and also because he hadn’t seen Alex yet since the wedding and he knew he needed to apologize. Somehow they had to find a way to put the past in the past. Or rather he did. He wanted to be a part of Alex’s life and Kyle was being generous enough to make it happen, so Michael was ready to try. Still he was nervous. So he took a deep breath before knocking on the cabin door.

Kyle had suspiciously disappeared just before Michael was supposed to get there and Alex felt nervous. This night had the potential to be a turning point for them but first, he and Michael had to deal with what they had said at the wedding. When he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door, giving Michael a small smile, "hey," he said, his voice low, "come on in, Kyle ran to the store," he stepped to the side to let Michael in.

Kyle was gone? That wasn’t what Michael expected, but maybe it was better not to have an audience for his apology. “Thanks for having me over.” He said stiffly. Suddenly he didn’t quite know what to do with his hands.

Alex laughed, "Guerin," he breathed, "relax." He nodded towards the couch, "do you want something to drink?" He asked. He could feel himself becoming a bit more at ease, this was still Michael.

Michael laughed too and sat on the couch. “I guess I’m a little nervous.” He admitted. “Just water for me.” He said leaning back and trying to relax. Michael took his hat off and ran a hand through his curls. He could do this, he just needed to breathe. Besides it seemed like Alex wasn’t holding a grudge.

He grabbed a bottle of water and followed Michael to the couch. Alex sat down not far from him and handed him the bottle of water. "Glad you could come," he said, "listen Michael," he leaned forward, "I am really sorry about everything I said the other night."

Michael was halfway through opening his water when Alex apologized. “You shouldn’t have to apologize. Not only did I break my promise, but I said some awful things in front of everyone. And then to you. I’m sorry. I don’t blame you for any of the things that have happened to me. I made my choices and now I will live with them.”

"We were both upset and things have been so complicated, we both said some harsh things, but as far as I'm concerned, we just need to put it behind us?" Alex bit his lip, he desperately wanted to reach out and touch Michael but he knew that he should wait until he and Kyle had a chance to talk with him about their idea.

“I’d like that.” Michael said softly. If they could just get a fresh start... well it wouldn’t stop his heart from being broken but maybe it could be the beginning of something new. “I really do think we just need a fresh start.”

Alex smiled, "then a fresh start it is," he nodded. Then the door opened and Kyle walked in beaming, "hey guys!" He said, carrying a bag of ice to the freezer, "get the apologies out of the way?" He asked. Alex stood, laughing, "yes we did," he moved to the kitchen, opening the stove, "the chicken is almost done," he said, smiling at them.

Michael had to laugh at Kyle, he’d clearly given them the space to talk alone for a moment. It was a kindness that actually meant a lot to Michael. “Good, I’m starving.” He told Alex with a grin.

Kyle walked into the living room, giving Alex the kitchen, "he's actually an amazing cook," he said, glancing at Alex. He glanced at the water in Michael's hand, "no beer?" He asked, "I'm pretty sure Alex won't crucify you for one or two, will you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Alex, who grinned at them.

“I didn’t want to push him.” Michael chuckled. This was turning out to be much simpler than he’d expected. “Maybe with dinner.” He said. At least his nerves had settled down and dinner smelled amazing. So much better than whatever was left frozen in his freezer.

"I think one with dinner will be fine," Alex said with a laugh, pulling a large pan out of the oven and stirring the potatoes on the stove. Kyle laughed, "how much trouble can he get in here with us?" He asked, looking between the two of them. Alex shook his head, "okay you win, I'll ease up," he pulled some plates from the cabinet, and filling them, "dinner is served gentlemen," he smiled.

Michael stood to go fix his plate. He really felt welcome which shouldn’t be a surprise considering the way Kyle had been with him lately. He grabbed some chicken and potatoes and made his way to the table. “So where did you learn to cook?” Michael asked Alex. “This really smells amazing.”

Before he sat down, Alex grabbed three beers from the refrigerator and passed them around. Once when they were all seated, Alex shrugged, "mostly trial and error," he said. Kyle smiled and took a bite of food, moaning quietly, "amazing as always," he reached out and touched Alex's hand once. Alex beamed, "what do you think Michael? Taste as good as it smells?"

“It’s delicious.” Michael told him. He saw the way Kyle casually touched Alex and while he still felt sad for himself he wanted to be happy for them. “It certainly beats Isobel’s frozen leftovers she’s been shoving on me since I got back.”

"Well you're more than welcome to come eat with us anytime you want to," Kyle said, "Alex usually cooks most nights and he tends to cook way too much." Alex laughed, "so that's the only thing I can't seem to master," he shrugged. The room fell silent for a while as they ate and Alex was thrilled at how easy this was, the three of them seemed to get along really well and he was hopeful that maybe this could actually work.

Michael thought about it, but he didn’t want to be intrusive. Eventually he would have his old job back it’s just the owner of the shop was out of town. Then he could go back to buying his own food. Crap food, but still. He didn’t want to think he was using Kyle and Alex’s kindness for his own gain. Still this was really good. He ate and drank his beer in happy silence.

Alex finished eating, standing and rinsing his plate, "I made brownies too," he said, turning to smile at Michael. He knew it was Michael's favorite and he thought it would make him happy. "Anyone want brownies and ice cream?"

Michael just had to grin. He felt totally spoiled. “Yes, please.” He said. Then he turned to Kyle, “brownies are my favorite, I don’t know if he told you.” Michael shrugged.

"He did," Kyle said, smiling at Michael and glancing at his husband, Alex had been so determined to make this night good, "yeah I'll take one too," he said. Alex moved to cut the brownies and scooped some ice cream on them, handing one to each of the others

Michael closed his eyes as he took the first bite. Then he looked over at Alex. “Wow.” He said. “This is fantastic.” He took another bite and grinned. “I could get used to this.” He joked.

Kyle let out another moan, "Damn, it's been ages since you made brownies," he smiled at Alex. Alex laughed, "well like Kyle said, I usually cook every night and you can come eat any time." Alex moved to clean up the kitchen, feeling a bit anxious about the conversation that was coming but also excited about the possibility.

Michael stood to help clear the table. “What’re you making tomorrow?” He teased. 

It was simple, much simpler than expected. Kyle and Alex were both easy going and had put him at ease. Once the table was cleared Kyle ushered him back to the living room and offered him another beer. “Sure.” He said, sitting down.

Alex grinned, "hmm I am thinking lasagna," he shrugged. Alex finished putting their leftovers away and watched as Kyle ushered Michael into the living room. He grabbed his own beer before walking in and sitting down next to Michael, "so Michael, me and Kyle have something we want to talk to you about. This is going to sound crazy." Kyle nodded, "and you don't have to answer us right away, please just promise you will have an open mind?"

Michael looked from Alex to Kyle and back again. He had no idea what was coming, couldn’t even guess.”Okay.” He said slowly. He had the urge to hold his breath for whatever was coming. 

“You don’t have to look so worried.” Kyle told him with a soft laugh. “It’s nothing bad.”

Alex laughed, reaching over and laying a hand on Michael's arm, "so, we have spent a long time talking about our situation, and Kyle knows how I feel about you, it's not like I'm the best at hiding it," he laughed nervously, "and what I have with Kyle is amazing, so we were thinking maybe, if you would be interested, that we consider all three of us, being together?" He bit his lip, his heart suddenly pounding.

Michael suddenly felt like his brain had just decided to fail him. He couldn’t think a single coherent thought. “I’m sorry.” He laughed a little. “What?” He was sure he’d misheard or misunderstood somehow and just honestly needed to hear it again.

Kyle laughed, his reaction was similar to Alex's and it was actually kind of cute. He got up and moved to sit on the other side of Michael, "we are talking about considering polyamory, all three of us being together," he smiled over at Alex.

“Okay, that’s what I thought I heard.” He sat for a moment just looking at his knees. Then he said, “I don’t want to mess up what you two have.” He couldn’t hurt Alex anymore and now he couldn’t see hurting Kyle either.

Alex grabbed Michael's hand, "Michael, me and Kyle have discussed this, quite a bit." Kyle grabbed the other hand, "and what we have is strong and solid and we want you to be a part of it." Alex's heart pounded as he watched Michael, "you won't mess up what we have, if you agree to this you will only make things better."

Michael looked at Alex, trying to read the truth in the words he was saying. A part of him instantly leapt at the idea of getting to be with Alex, but honestly it sounded complicated and what about Kyle? Could he feel that way about Kyle some day? “You’ve really thought about this? What it would do to your marriage?” He asked just needing the reassurance. “And Kyle?” He shifted his focus to Kyle. “You’re interested in trying a relationship with me?”

"This was Kyle's idea," Alex said, "we have thought about it, thought about our marriage and it is strong enough to include you." Kyle nodded, "you and I will have a little more work to do to figure it all out but the last few days have shown me that you and I get along really well and I think it could become something if we want it to."

Michael pursed his lips. He honestly didn’t know what to say. He had about a dozen questions that required his phone and google, the main one being does this really work in the real world? “Guys, I’m flattered to say the least but this is a lot. I’m gonna have to think about it.” 

Kyle nodded. “I think that’s wise, all things considered.”

"Yeah it took me a little while to wrap my head around it too,"Alex said with a laugh, "take your time, process everything and let us know when you figure out where you stand. No pressure. We will completely understand if you aren't interested," Alex bit his lip, his mind and heart racing as he watched Michael.

Michael sat his beer on the coffee table. “I think I should go think about everything. But Alex,” He said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper, “I’m not, not interested.” Then he stood and looked down at them both. “Thanks again for dinner.” He said, grabbing his hat and slipping it on before heading out the door

Alex felt terrified, worried that Michael might just say no. Kyle nodded, "yeah go process everything," he smiled at Michael. At Michael's reassurance, Alex relaxed slightly and he nodded, "okay," he whispered back, "like we said earlier, the dinner invite is always open," he squeezed Michael's hand as he stood, "see you soon I hope."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael spent a good majority of the next few days trying to wrap his mind around the idea of polyamory which he had in fact googled. There were two problems he could see. The first being the idea that the three of them might not be equally matched and someone could get hurt and the second one being that he didn’t know if he could go there with Kyle too. He could be attracted to Kyle, he thought, and he’d grown rather fond of him in a short time, but could he love him? Michael had thrown himself into work which is what he was doing when Kyle drove up.

Kyle and Alex had discussed Michael's reaction and their hope that he would agree but they waited patiently for him to contact them; that is until his car started making a strange noise and Michael was the best mechanic that they knew. He drove to the junkyard pulling up and smiling as he got out "hey Michael, you busy today?" He asked as he walked towards the other male, hands in his pockets.

”Not too busy.” He said wiping his hands on a rag. “What’s up?” Michael asked. He hadn’t seen Kyle since the dinner and he wished for a second he had an answer to give him.

"My car has been making this weird clanking noise and you're the best mechanic I know so I thought I would see if you can take a look at it?" He asked, smiling slightly. He wanted to ask if Michael had made a decision but decided to leave the ball in his court.

“Sure.” Michael said. “Pop the hood for me?” He asked coming around to the front of the car. 

Clanking noises weren’t good in general, but there was still a chance it wasn’t something too expensive. “So, I’m sorry I haven’t been around.” Michael began. He’d been too busy thinking and gathering data. “Trust me, I’ve missed the home cooked meals.” He joked.

Kyle popped the hood latch, "thank you so much." He moved to stand near the front of his car, "hey it's okay, we kind of sprang something pretty huge on you," he laughed, "yeah I'm sure you have, Alex-we have missed you." He smiled at Michael, "look I know this really is a lot," he sighed.

“It is, but it’s given me a lot to think about, that's for sure.” Michael said as he began checking the car. The first thing he checked was the oil, it looked good and clean though. “I admit, I’m still mulling it over.” Michael told him.

Kyle nodded, "well just take your time, we need you to be sure." He watched Michael in silence for a minute, "is there anything specific you are worried about? Any questions I can answer that might help you at all?" He asked quietly.

Micheal moved on to checking the fuel injector valves. “I guess I’ve narrowed it down to a couple of concerns.” He said. The valves appeared to be out of alignment which was one of the best case scenarios.

He nodded again, "I get that," he leaned against the car, "would you be willing to share them?" He asked, curious as to what Michael was thinking so far. He knew Alex was anxious about this and he couldn't deny that he was really starting to hope that Michael would agree.

“Well.” Michael began. “I think I’m still worried about changing your marriage, if we don’t all work out what happens to you guys?” Michael went to grab some tools out of the chest. Then he came back to work on the car. He glanced up at Kyle. “I’m not sure about you and I.” He admitted. “There might be something there, but could it ever be love?”

"Look, I really appreciate your concern about our marriage but if I'm being honest, that isn't something I'm that worried about," he gave a small shrug, "and to me, the risk is very much worth the reward, I just want us all to be happy and I know this has the potential to make that happen." He thought about what Michael said and he smiled, "maybe this will help answer your second issue," he stepped forward, grabbing Michael's arm and turning him around before quickly stepping forward and kissing him gently.

Michael was surprised by the kiss and even more surprised by his reaction to it. There was a warm pulse of want that went through him. Without thinking he lifted his hand to the back of Kyle’s neck, holding him close for a moment as their lips moved against each other.

It had been a long time since Kyle had kissed anyone other than Alex and he wasn't sure how Michael would react. But when Michael relaxed against him, he slipped his hand into the other man's curls and his lips moved against his with a sigh. The kiss was warm and sent a rush through him; after a second though, he pulled back, "wow," he whispered.

Michael cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah.” He agreed softly. “That was unexpected.” He said. He took a moment to just let it hang between them before he dropped his hand and stepped back. “It helps.” He said before bending to pick up the wrench he’d dropped.

Kyle chuckled, grinning at him as he took his own step back, "glad it helps." He took a breath as he watched Michael move to resume working, "I will say that it definitely makes the situation clearer for me too." He nodded, "so just keep giving it some thought."

“I will.” Michael assured him. “As for your car, I think it’s going to be fine. The valves were out of alignment, but I fixed them.” He said. His lips still tingled from the kiss and a little cold part of him he’d closed off long ago woke up and wanted more. He hadn’t wanted anything serious from anybody except Alex in maybe forever.

"Perfect," he said, "thank you so much, I knew you would save the day." He laughed. The kiss had excited him even more about the prospect of the three of them and he hoped it had eased Michael's concerns.

Michael huffed a pleased laugh. He was glad he’d been able to help, even if it was with something simple. He closed the hood of the car and wiped his hands again on the rag hanging out of his pocket. “Tell Alex I’m planning to call soon? I just need a little more time.”

Kyle nodded, "thank you again and I will let Alex know," he smiled, "he will be glad to hear from you but he knows that you need to make sure that you really want this. We will talk to you soon." He moved around and got in the car, waving as he pulled away.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael was decided. He couldn’t quite believe his answer, but he was ready to give it to Alex and Kyle. So he pulled up Alex’s number and texted him: I’m ready to talk, whenever y’all have time.

Alex and Kyle were relaxing on the couch, cuddled up watching tv and Alex was struggling to focus on the show but his mind kept slipping to Michael and the fact that he hadn't called. His phone dinged and he glanced at it, looking at Kyle, "Michael wants to talk, you good with me inviting him over?" He asked. Kyle nodded, "of course babe." So Alex quickly replied, "we're home if you want to come by sometime today."

Michael took a deep breath finding he was nervous. It was just a text, it wasn’t even a phone call, but Michael’s heart sped up in his chest until he was almost breathless. 

Yeah, that works for me. What time? He typed. 

He wanted a shower before he left, maybe it would soothe his nerves. But all he could think about was how he was going to tell them.

"Anytime is fine," he replied, "I've had a roast on all day so I'll even feed you lol" he followed up. He was nervous, worried about what Michael's answer was going to be.

I’ll see you in about an hour then. He replied.

The nerves he was feeling began to mingle with excitement as he solidified his plan. Michael showered quickly and found a decent shirt to wear before heading out to the cabin. It was a bit of a drive, but it did him some good as he was much calmer by the time he reached Alex and Kyle’s door.

Kyle could feel Alex's nervousness vibrating out of him and he hugged him close, "relax, no matter what he says we will figure it out," he kissed the top of Alex's head. When he heard a knock on the door, Alex got up and walked over, opening it, "hey," he said, shifting his weight nervously, "come on in."

“Hey.” He said, stepping in to the room. “Thanks for having me over again. Sorry I didn’t get in touch sooner.” Michael took his hat off and laid it on the coffee table. Alex looked as nervous as Michael felt earlier.

Alex closed the door and smiled nervously, "it's okay, I can understand it taking time." Kyle smiled at Michael, "glad you could make it." Alex moved to sit down, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves.

Michael walked to the sofa and sat. “I spent a long time really going over it in my head. I even did some research,” He said. “Let me tell you, there’s a lot of interesting information out there. But I think I want to try.” He said finally, looking from Alex to Kyle. “Maybe on a trial basis to see how we all feel about it, take things slow and see where it goes.”

Kyle laughed, "of course you did research," he teased, grinning at Michael and shaking his head. As Michael gave his answer, Alex felt his heart jump into his throat, "really?" He breathed, biting his lip as he looked hopeful. Kyle grinned, "slow sounds good," he said.

“Really.” He said. “I still think this might be crazy.” Michael added with a grin for both of them. “I hope you know what you’re in for.” He said to Kyle, jokingly.

Alex paused for a breath and then immediately he leaned in and kissed Michael. Kyle watched with a smile, feeling very excited and happy. After a second Alex sat back, the timer sounded from the kitchen and he stood up and kissed Kyle, beaming at both of them before heading to the kitchen. Kyle laughed, "I think I can handle it," he replied with a wink.

Michael kissed Alex back willingly, feeling his cheeks heat up knowing what they’d just agreed to. This was something he got to have now and he didn’t have to feel guilty about it all, that was the best part. He grinned sheepishly at Kyle when he winked then laughed. This was crazy but now he was excited.

Kyle watched Alex bounce into the kitchen with a smile before leaning closer to Michael, "I'm glad you agreed to this," he said quietly before leaning over and kissing Michael again. Alex glanced over and saw the kiss and he felt butterflies in his stomach, smiling softly as he finished the food.

Michael almost didn’t know how to react, but he leaned toward Kyle, enjoying the sensation that erupted in his stomach during their kiss. It was different than with Alex, but no less exciting. When they broke apart Michael found he needed to catch his breath.

As they pulled apart Kyle grinned at him, glancing over to gauge Alex's reaction and saw his husband grinning at them; this seems to be working so far. Alex turned, "dinner’s ready," he said completely elated with everything.

Michael stood and followed Kyle to the kitchen. “Thanks for this.” He said as he made his plate. “I’ve been living off fast food.” Michael admitted with a laugh. Then he sat at the table. Michael never thought he’d be excited to be eating dinner at a table but after the past few years, he craved the stability and normalcy.

Alex glanced at him, "well maybe now you will be more willing to come eat with us more often," he grinned. "Beers?" He asked, sitting his plate on the table and moving to the refrigerator. Kyle nodded, "yes please." The atmosphere of the room was buzzing and Alex felt happier than he could ever remember and he was grinning like a fool.

“Maybe so,” he teased. “Yes, please.” Michael answered. He felt good, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Michael tucked into his food happily. This was the beginning of something special, he could tell.

He pulled three beers from the refrigerator, handing one to each of the others before sitting down. Kyle looked at the other two, the happiness on their faces making him feel warm inside. He really thought this was going to work.

“It’s delicious.” Michael told Alex when he sat down. He took a drink from his beer before tucking back into the food. He’d never had home cooked meals growing up and as an adult he always just ate out or brought home something microwaveable. So he was in awe of Alex’s talent.

"Thanks," Alex said, his cheeks tinging pink. After he finished, he sat his plate in the sink and turned back to look at the other two. "Okay," Kyle said, putting his plate with Alex's, "so I feel like we should discuss some ground rules?" He suggested, "anything that is a must or a no-go for any of us." Alex nodded, "should we grab some more beers and head to the living room?" He asked.

“Sounds good to me.” Michael agreed. Ground rules sounded really good actually. Then he would know what lines not to cross and they could all respect each other’s boundaries. He sat on the couch again and took the bottle of beer when Alex offered. “What did you have in mind?” He asked.

Alex leaned forward, "well first of all, I guess we should decide who we want to tell about this." Kyle nodded, "do we want it to be public or just a few trusted people or just us for now?"

Michael looked from Kyle to Alex, trying to get a feel for which way they were leaning. “I’m okay with our friends knowing, I guess. Other people maybe... not right now.” He said softly.

"That's what we were thinking too," Kyle nodded, "okay, um so where do we stand on things happening when we aren't all three here?" He asked, Alex bit his lip and frowned, "that's a good question, um, what do you all think?"

“I’m not sure.” Michael admitted. That was going to be complicated. 

“I was thinking maybe that it’s going to be complicated trying to make sure we only ever have sex all three of us together. So if we do something with someone, then maybe we’re just honest about to the other party. So there’s no secrets.” Kyle explained. 

“I can work with that.” Michael said. They both looked to Alex.

Alex nodded, "okay, that makes sense to me, no secrets." He smiled, this was starting to come together nicely, "okay what else do we need to discuss? Any other rules we need to lay out there?" He asked, biting his lip.

“I think at least for now we talk about things before we do them so we know everyone is comfortable.” Michael suggested. He mostly meant for his sake and Kyle’s but he thought it was sound reasoning in general.

Kyle smiled, "I agree, communication is going to be the most important part of all of this. If something makes you uncomfortable or upset, say something. If you need something from one or both of the others say something," he looked between them. Alex nodded, "agreed," he glanced at Michael with a grin.

Michael nodded. “Agreed.” He added. Communication was the only way he could see this working. It would be too easy for someone to get hurt otherwise. “I can’t think of anything else right now.” He told them. “Can either of you?”

Alex shook his head, "not at the moment, we can always bring something else up if we think of it." He glanced at Kyle who shook his head with a smile. Alex grabbed Michael's hand gently, just needing contact, "want to stay and watch a movie with us?" He asked.

“I’d like that.” He said. Alex’s hand was warm in his and it just felt good to have this. To have this contact with Alex again. 

“What are you two in the mood for?” Kyle asked. It made him happy to see them both so at ease.

Alex bit his lip, "hmm scary movie?" He grinned, wanting an excuse to cuddle the two men next to him. And Kyle laughed slightly at the devious grin, "that's fine with me, Michael?" He asked.

“Sounds good.” Michael couldn’t even remember the last movie he’d seen. Plus there was something about Alex’s pleased little grin that intrigued him. Kyle switched the television on and began flipping through the satellite channels.

Excitement bubbled inside Alex, as he watched Kyle switch through the channels, finally landing on what appeared to be the beginnings of some horror movie. Alex moved a bit closer to Michael, leaning against him slightly, "hey babe, why don't you come sit over here so you can see the tv?" He suggested, grinning at Kyle.

Kyle stood and moved to the couch sitting on the other side of Michael so Michael found himself between them. Michael shot Alex a look meant to say, ‘I see what you did there’ and he chuckled at them both. Still it felt good sitting with them both snug like that on the little sofa.

The sun had just set so the cabin was dark around them as the movie started and Alex gave Michael an innocent smile in response to the look. Kyle shook his head, "he thinks he's smooth," he said quietly to Michael and Alex pouted at them.

Michael had to laugh at Alex’s pout, it was just too cute. He really wanted to kiss it away but as this thing was so new between them, he decided to wait. Then he focused on the movie, the creepy music was just starting up setting the mood.

Alex sighed and smiled as he moved to easily tuck himself against Michael, immediately relaxing at the warmth that came from him. Kyle didn't want to crowd Michael, unsure how he would feel so far so he just leaned into him slightly, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind Michael.

Michael could tell that Kyle was being respectful but Michael craved contact so he leaned back into Kyle, bringing Alex along with him until the three of them were cuddled together on the couch. Michael couldn’t have explained why it felt so good but it was like something he’d been missing all along.

A content sigh slipped from Alex as Michael pulled him closer so he could lean into Kyle. Kyle smiled, his arm wrapping easily around Michael and he gently runs his fingers through Alex's hair. Alex hummed happily at the touch and snuggled closer to both of them. This was the most amazing feeling in the world.

As the movie progressed Michael could feel himself holding Alex tighter and himself leaning further in to Kyle. He didn’t feel afraid, though there were a couple of jump scares that got him so far, but maybe it was a bit anxiety inducing.

When Kyle felt Michael leaning in closer, he tucked his arms around him a little tighter, holding Michael gently against his chest. Alex could also feel the anxiety in the way Michael held him and he snuggled in closer, jumping at another scene and tucking his face into Michael's neck.

By the end of the movie Michael’s nerves were jangled. He still didn’t feel afraid of what he’d seen he just felt off balance. It was good being between Kyle and Alex but he knew they were going to move and he would have to go home alone.

When the movie ended, Alex didn't move, "it's late. Do you want to sleep here tonight?" He asked, "you can sleep in here, no pressure or anything just don't want you to have to drive all the way home." He turned slightly to look up at Michael.

Michael looked down at Alex with a contented smile. “That’d be nice, thank you.” He hadn’t been looking forward to the drive back to the airstream. He slowly sat up giving Kyle a chance to move. 

“Do you need anything before we turn in, I’m sure we can find an extra pillow and blanket for you.” Kyle asked.

Alex smiled, something about having Michael so close made him happy, "yeah we have some in the closet," Alex added, "and I'll even make you breakfast in the morning." Kyle laughed, "trust me, that right there is worth staying for."

Michael smiled at them both and while they went to get his pillow and blanket he removed his belt and boots so he’d be more comfortable. It didn’t feel sad, letting them go off to bed without him, it just felt good being close to them.

Kyle let Alex take the blanket and pillow back out to Michael, giving them a moment alone. Alex walked out and laid the stuff on the couch, "here ya go," he said, his voice quiet as he stepped in close, "I'm really, really glad you're here," he told Michael.

“So am I.” Michael told him honestly. It still hadn’t fully sunk in that they were doing this, but he thought just taking it a day at a time like this and eventually it would feel fully real. “I’d like to kiss you good night.” Michael admitted softly. “If that’s okay?”

Alex raised a hand to touch Michael's face, "I'm pretty sure that's why Kyle stayed in the bedroom," he said with a small smile before raising up and kissing Michael deeply, pouring all of his emotions into it.

Michael wrapped his arms around Alex pulling him close. This kiss reminded him of the desperate one they’d shared that first night only it was better because they were both free to enjoy it. He kissed Alex back with abandon, feeling all the rest of his anxiety slip away.

He melted into Michael, a thrill rushing through him that he didn't have to feel guilty about this kiss and he let his tongue tease Michael's lip, needing just a bit more before he pulled back. His hands fisted in Michael's shirt, holding him close as he sighed into the kiss.

Michael’s lips parted and he let his tongue twine with Alex’s. It felt so good to be able to sink into it. To feel the thrill of electricity that always came when they were together like this. When eventually he had to pull back for a breath he looked at Alex’s kiss plump lips and his gorgeous eyes and he said, “I love you.”

"I love you too," Alex breathed, his hands running gently over Michael's chest, his breathing choppy. "And I missed you," he sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, just relishing in the moment, "we should get some rest," he whispered but didn't immediately pull back.

“I missed you too.” Michael told him gently. “We should.” He agreed. But it was hard to step out of the warmth of Alex’s arms. Impulsively Michael ran his thumb over Alex’s lip and then chased it with a quick kiss. “He’s waiting on you.” He said, not in a sad way, but in a very relaxed easygoing tone.

Alex felt a shiver run through him when Michael's thumb touched his lip but he nodded, "yeah, let me know if you need anything else and we will see you in the morning." He leaned up and kissed him gently once more before turning towards the bedroom.

Michael watched him go, waiting for a sense of jealousy or sadness that he wasn’t joining them in the bedroom, but it never came. Satisfied and happy Michael went to lay on the couch and make himself comfortable. He could hear the murmur of voices from the other room and soon he was asleep.

Alex glanced back at Michael, smiling gently and then slipped into the bedroom. His face was slightly flushed and he smiled at Kyle, "he's settled in," he said quietly, moving to his side of the bed and sitting down.

“Good,” Kyle said knowingly. “And do I also get a goodnight kiss?” He teased. Alex was pink cheeked and his pupils were blown wide with lust and Kyle wanted to devour him. It seemed like there were already perks to this three way relationship.

He smiled and after taking his shirt and prosthetic off, he slid into bed, turning on his side to face Kyle. Alex easily moved to tug Kyle closer, kissing him deeply. This kiss was different than the one he had just shared with Michael but no less electric and Alex felt his body tingling and he suddenly realized that he was probably going to feel like this for a while.

Kyle held Alex tight against him, relishing in the heat of their kiss. Something in his chest had settled at the thought of having Michael safe under their roof. And now, kissing Alex knowing he’d just shared something similar with Michael made everything seem right in his world.

"You're still good right?" He whispered when he broke the kiss, he felt like he needed to check in with Kyle. If Kyle was truly still good with everything, he would feel like everything was falling into place. He nuzzled against Kyle's neck, gently kissing there with a small smile.

“I’m amazing.” Kyle assured him. “It feels like everything is working out exactly as it should.” He said softly. Kyle ran his fingers through Alex’s hair. “It just feels right, having him here, don’t you think?”

"It does," he hummed quietly, "thank you for coming up with this," he said, "I am so lucky to be married to such an amazing, loving man." He yawned, "I love you."

“I’m the lucky one.” Kyle whispered. “I love you too.” He tugged at Alex arranging him on his chest so he could hold him close. Then he rubbed circles on Alex’s back while he slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex had fallen asleep quickly against Kyle's chest, sleeping soundly for a few hours before a sound out in the cabin woke him. He frowned, quickly realizing that what he was hearing was Michael talking in the front room and he pushed gently against Kyle. "Kyle," he whispered, shaking him slightly, "do you hear that?"

Kyle woke to Alex shaking him. It took a moment for him to catch on, but then he listened. It sounded like Michael was saying something but it also sounded like he was in distress. “We better go check on him.” Kyle said coming fully awake. 

Out in the living room Michael was dreaming of Antar. He was alone waiting for his contact that was moving him to a new safe house. He was exhausted and hungry and the hours seemed to drag on while every noise outside made him jump. Then they found him! Weapons pointed at him they forced him to move. Michael was terrified and alone.

Alex nodded, quickly hooking on his prosthetic as he slid out of bed and followed Kyle into the living room. The distressed look on Michael's face, the fear easily visible made his chest ache and he moved to squat in front of Michael, his hand gently reaching to touch him, "Michael," he whispered, not wanting to scare him.

Michael startled at his name, but he was so relieved to not be captured by the enemy. He sat up, a little embarrassed to realize he must have woken Alex and Kyle up. “I’m sorry.” He said, his voice rough from sleep.

"No," Kyle said, his voice soft but steady, "don't apologize." He shook his head and gently brushed across Michael's hair. Alex gave him a small smile, "you okay?" He asked, "can we sit?" He motioned, needing to be closer to Michael.

Michael ran a hand through his hair. His curls were damp with sweat. He was used to nightmares but this had been a bad one. “I’m okay, yeah.” He moved so they could sit.

Alex and Kyle quickly moved to either side of him. Alex leaned against him wrapping an arm around his center and Kyle gently ran his hand through Michael's damp hair. "You're safe here,"Alex whispered, gently kissing Michael's shoulder, "whatever it was, it's not real." 

“It never happened, but I always dream about being captured. On Antar.” He told them. He leaned into the gentle caresses. “I hoped I wouldn’t dream that tonight.” He admitted. It must have been the movie. He’d felt anxious and it must have carried over.

Kyle nodded, "makes sense," he said, his voice still soft, "Alex has dreams about being overseas." Alex nodded too as they both gently touched him, "Michael, why don't you come sleep in the bed with us?" He asked, glancing at Kyle to make sure he was okay with him making the offer.

Kyle nodded almost imperceptibly at Alex. “Just for comfort.” Kyle added. “We’ll just sleep.” 

Michael considered saying no and toughing it out on the couch, but then he thought about the nightmare and said, “Okay,” instead.

Alex smiled, moving to stand up and tugging Michael's hand to pull him with him. "Come on, maybe being with us will keep the nightmares away for the rest of the night." Kyle immediately stood to follow them, his hand touching Michael.

Michael let himself be ushered to the bedroom. He thought it should feel strange or at the very least monumental in some way, but instead it just felt natural. He waited for them to climb into the bed and indicate where he should lay.

As they entered the bedroom, Alex's heart stuttered, this was beyond perfect. He moved to his side of the bed and he motioned for Michael to join them. Kyle smiled at the other two, "you can sleep in the middle," he told him, sitting on the bed.

“Okay.” Michael whispered. He climbed into the middle of the bed and settled down. It felt right and good to be there. Though maybe a little awkward in trying to place his arms. “How do I...?” He asked, motioning toward Alex for help.

Alex chuckled, reaching out and touching Michael's arms, "relax Michael, there is no rule on how you should sleep." He glanced at Kyle who said, "just get comfortable and we will work with it," Kyle laughed quietly.

“Right.” Michael chuckled at himself then settled down on his back, one arm above his head, the other on his stomach. Already he felt much calmer than he had when he’d first woken up.

He could see Michael relax and Alex laid down, immediately moving to curl up beside Michael. He was laying on his side and tracing small circles on his chest. Kyle laid facing the other two, placing his hand on Michael's as he looked at them, his heart swelling with happiness as Alex sighed with contentment.

Michael fell asleep between them and his dreams were filled with warmth. He woke slowly the next day to the weight of two warm bodies pressed against him and he found that he didn’t want to move. He wanted to soak up the feelings of affection he was having for both of them.

Alex woke up sometime later, he could feel Michael's warmth next to him and he let his eyes flutter open. When they saw the other two men sleeping next to him, his heart stuttered, this was everything he had ever wanted. He was laying close to Michael, Kyle was curled up on Michael's other side, his arm across the other man's chest and Alex desperately wanted to touch them both, but instead he laid quietly watching them sleep for a while; not wanting to disturb them. When he saw Michael's breathing change, he smiles, leaning forward and kissing his shoulder.

Michael turned his eyes toward Alex and found him awake. Slowly a big smile spread across his face. He checked and it seemed Kyle was still asleep so he looked back at Alex. Alex who was so close, just right there. Michael ached to touch him. “Hi.” He whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back, his hand raising to touch Michael's jaw, "I could get used to this," he said with a smile, waking up beside these two was probably the most amazing feeling in the world. He glanced at Kyle, not wanting to wake him up but he raised up, kissing Michael gently.

Oh Michael could get used to this too. He kissed Alex back slowly, languishing in the weak morning light. It was so nice to wake up like this.

Nicer still when he felt Kyle’s hand sliding over his chest and a sleepy “Mmm.” Coming from him.

Kyle's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, watching Alex and Michael kiss for a few moments, his hand moving over Michael's chest. "G'morning," he mumbled, his voice rough with sleep. Alex broke the kiss, "good morning to you too," he smiled, leaning across Michael to kiss Kyle, his hand on Michael's chest.

Michael watched as they kissed and it suffused him with a tingling heat that spread from where their hands touched him outward. He felt a genuine rush of want go through him as they continued to kiss.

Slowly Alex pulled back and grinned down at Michael for a second before looking at Kyle with a raised eyebrow. Kyle smiled back and leaned down, completing the circle by kissing Michael slowly. Alex watched, biting his lip, completely enthralled by the sight.

Kissing Kyle was such a different experience from kissing Alex. Still, now, he was beginning to feel it on a deeper level. Michael was curious to learn Kyle. What made him sigh, what made him moan? Michael reached for Alex then, touching his arm, keeping their circle intact.

Alex leaned into Michael's grasp, his body was electric with lust, he decided to test the waters slightly and leaned forward, gently kissing the exposed skin of Michael's neck, his hand sliding over the muscles in Kyle's arm from where it was pressed on Michael's chest.

Michael hummed his pleasure into Kyle’s mouth. Everything felt so good, so easy, so relaxed. He was melting between them. His other hand came up to tangle in Kyle’s hair as Alex kissed his neck. Heat was pooling in the base of his spine and he just wanted. Just a little bit more.

Kyle opened one eye to see what Alex was doing and smirked into the kiss as he let his tongue tease at Michael's lips, requesting entrance and sighing at the feeling of Michael's hand in his hair.

Alex smiled and continued moving his lips against Michael's skin, gently kissing and sucking at the places that he knew were sensitive. Kyle's hand moved to rake through Alex's hair, making him sigh against Michael's skin.

Michael’s hand stroked down Alex’s side, tugging him closer before coming to rest on his ass. He hoped that was okay because he was being distracted by Kyle’s kiss. Kyle’s tongue twined with his and he groaned. Alex was hitting the spot that drove him wild on his neck and he suddenly wanted Kyle’s weight pressing him down into the bed.

Alex's body pressed against Michael's side, groaning quietly at the feeling; he knew Michael could probably feel his body reacting to the feeling. Alex allowed the other two to kiss a moment longer before gently moving to tug at Michael's chin,"my turn," he said with a smirk, kissing Michael passionately. Kyle took a moment to catch his breath as he leaned further against Michael and copied Alex's earlier movements, kissing slowly along Michael's neck.

Michael barely caught his breath before he was kissing Alex deep and long. Kyle was at his neck now and he hit a spot that raised goosebumps down Michael’s arms. He was stroking Kyle’s back and could feel his body responding to the attention. It was a heady thing having both of them focused on him.

He couldn't help but sigh into Michael's mouth as he deepened the kiss, Alex moved his hand to thread through Michael's curls, keeping his head tilted to allow Kyle better access. Kyle continued to explore Michael's neck, his hand moving down to explore across his chest, pushing his body flush with Michael's.

Alex made the best little noises when he was thoroughly kissed. It was driving Michael to distraction. He reached down and tugged Kyle’s leg part way over his own, just wanting him closer. Needing him there, and the need surprised him, it was a heady thing, a living thing. Michael needed Kyle as an anchor.

Kyle gasped against Michael's skin when Michael pulled his leg over him. Alex smirked at the sound, he liked that Michael was able to shock Kyle. Alex let his hand move down to run gently over Kyle's leg, pulling it further over Michael's body. Just as Kyle nipped a Michael's neck a loud ringing suddenly filled the room.

Michael wanted to shoot the phone. Instead he lay there trying to catch his breath with an arm flung over his eyes so he didn’t have to see how disheveled Alex was and want to attack him all over again. Kyle gently extracted himself from their tangled limbs and sat up to answer the call. “It’s the hospital.” He told them. “I have to go in.”

Alex's breathing was ragged and he dropped his head against Michael's shoulder and he looked over at Kyle as he talked, he knew that look. He groaned, "damn it, they have the worst time," he chuckled, "do you have time for me to make us some food before you leave? I know you never eat when you have to go in early." He glanced at Michael, trying to push down the urge to pounce again.

“I do, if we make it quick.” He said standing. “I’m gonna grab a shower, meet you out there?” Kyle grabbed a change of clothes and padded out of the room. 

“I guess that means we have to move.” Michael said softly, grinning over at Alex.

With a small nod, Alex smiled at Kyle before glancing back at Michael, "yeah for now," he said with a small smirk, leaning down and kissing Michael once more before rolling over and grabbing his prosthetic and working it on slowly, "do you have anywhere to be today?" He asked.

“Not particularly.” He said. He didn’t have any jobs lined up yet so unless someone called him he was good. Michael sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair and tugging the ends. He hadn’t realized how desperate he was for meaningful touch until just then. They were probably going to have to talk about it. He didn’t want the fact that he was touch starved to push anyone into anything.

"Good," he smiled, standing up and adjusting his shorts. He debated putting a shirt on but then decided not to bother, "because unless there are any objections, I don't think I'm done with you just yet," he smirked before slowly moving out of the bedroom to start the food.

Michael let that sink in a moment before dragging himself out of the bed. “Can I help?” He asked, coming in to the kitchen. It was mostly a formality since his breakfasts were usually milk and cereal.

Alex was cracking eggs into a bowl, "you can put on some coffee if you want," he nodded to the coffee maker. He quickly moved around the kitchen, chopping up some ingredients for omelets before pouring them into a sizzling skillet.

“I can actually do that.” He said with a laugh. Michael made quick work of the coffee and before long it was percolating away. Michael leaned back against the cabinet just enjoying the way Alex moved around the kitchen with ease.

Just as Alex was finishing the first omelet, Kyle came out of the bathroom, wearing dark blue scrubs. Alex turned and smiled, shifting it onto a plate and turning to him, "here babe, Michael should have some coffee done in the next few minutes." Kyle took the plate and sat down at the table, quickly digging in. Meanwhile, Alex started on the next omelet, glancing at the other two with a small smile.

Once the coffee was done Michael brought it and a mug out to Kyle and took a seat next to him at the table. When Kyle had poured his, Michael followed suit. “Do you need cream and sugar?” He asked.

Kyle shook his head gently, "nah, I like it black," he said, taking a sip. Alex finished the next omelet and slid the plate in front of Michael, turning back to make his own. "So there better be an emergency at the hospital," Kyle said with a laugh, "that cold shower was not fun," he grinned at Michael.

“Agreed.” Michael told him with a laugh. He was still trying to come down from the high of being in bed with both of them. He probably needed a cold shower himself. Michael turned his attention to his omelette which of course was amazing. He told Alex so as soon as he swallowed his first bite.

Alex finished his omelet and sat down, "hey Kyle, do you mind if Michael and I spend the day together?" He asked, his meaning obvious. Kyle shook his head, "not at all, I just wish I could join you," he finished his food and stood up, downing the last of his coffee, "I gotta go," he leaned down and kissed Alex before turning and doing the same with Michael. "You guys have fun today," he grinned at them and headed out the door.

Michael was surprised but happy at Alex’s suggestion and Kyle’s permission. Michael found himself wishing Kyle could join them too, but he was excited to be with Alex. He reluctantly kissed Kyle goodbye and then finished his food, carrying his plate to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

He watched Kyle leave, still wishing his husband could stay but also excited about being alone with Michael. He finished his food, and dropped his plate in the sink before turning to look at Michael, "so how are you doing with all of this?" He asked, glad they had a chance to check in.

“Surprisingly okay.” Michael said. “What about you? You’re in a much different position than I am.” Michael stepped forward and took Alex’s hands in his. He was a little worried but Alex had seemed very at ease, so maybe there was no reason to worry.

"Honestly," Alex let out a quiet chuckle, "this is the happiest I can ever remember being." He took a small step closer, "I've loved you since I was 17, but it seemed like we were always denied the chance of exploring that." He sighed, "and then you were gone and I realized that I loved Kyle, but you were always there in the back of my mind and Kyle knew that." He smiled "and then suddenly you're back and my heart broke because once again we couldn't be together but then Kyle made the suggestion and it was like everything fell into place." He touched Michael's cheek, "and the last 24 hours have felt more right than anything ever has, there are only two people I have ever loved and now I get both of them and I get to see them learning to care about each other."

Michael smiled at Alex. He felt so much love for this man that it felt he might burst. He felt in awe of him, and amazed that they had this chance. “I love you, I almost can’t believe we get this.”

Alex leaned in, kissing Michael gently, "I love you too," he said before deepening the kiss, his hand moving to Michael's curls instinctively. He couldn't believe this was really real.

Michael let his arms snaked around Alex and pulled him close. He licked into Alex’s mouth, giving himself over to the kiss. He felt so much love and affection for Alex, and through it all was a pulsing need. He wanted to strip Alex down and press himself to Alex, to kiss him everywhere, to make love to him.

He melted against Michael, his mouth immediately opening to him. Alex wrapped his arms around the others neck. "Wanna go back to the bedroom?" He asked, breaking the kiss but not pulling away.

“Yes.” Michael whispered. “Take me to bed.” He teased with a grin. He released his hold on Alex but took his hand and lifted it to his lips laying a kiss on his palm.

Alex smiled at the gentle kiss on his palm before turning and tugging Michael back towards the bedroom. Michael's words had sent a heat rushing through him and he couldn't wait to have Michael. Once in the bedroom, he turned, resuming the kiss.

Micheal tugged Alex close delving into the kiss. His heart was racing with the knowledge of what they were about to do. It had been so long and now they were here. He pulled back just enough to start tugging at his shirt. He pulled it over his head and tossed it aside before kissing Alex again.

His eyes moved over Michael's chest, biting his lip and when he stepped back in and he sucked in a breath at the skin to skin contact. Alex's hands ran over his back, kissing him deeply again before sliding down his chest to work at the button of his jeans, he needed more.

Michael stood as still as he could as Alex undid his jeans. He felt like his hands were shaking a little where he braced himself on Alex’s arms. This is what he’d wanted for so very long, to be home, to be with Alex, to have Alex’s hands on his body. He helped shove his jeans and boxers down and off, then reached for Alex’s shorts.

Alex could feel his body quivering, he had dreamed about this moment for years. He pushed Michael's jeans down, his eyes raking over him with a quiet groan. The electricity between them was palpable and he reached down and took Michael's cock in his hand, touching him gently as Michael pushed his shorts down.

Michael moaned softly as Alex got a hand around him. He was already so hard just thinking about what they were going to do, but if he could have, he would have gotten harder then. Things between them had always been magnetic and it was clear to see that they still were. He bent to help Alex out of his shorts, then tugged him gently toward the bed.

As Michael tugged him to the bed, Alex let his hands gently explore Michael's body, easily remembering the other man's most sensitive spots. He lay back on the bed and pulled Michael over him, raising to kiss him deeply with a low moan as their naked bodies pressed together.

Michael crawled over Alex’s body as he laid back. When their bodies came into contact Michael sank into it, into the electricity that ran between them. He ran his hand down Alex’s chest and up to cup his cheek as he kissed him deeply, swallowing his moans.

Alex let one hand move to tangle into Michael's curls, the other moving back down his body to wrap around his cock again, his thumb running over the tip, as his hips raised against Michael.

Michael couldn’t stifle the little moans and sighs falling from his lips as Alex stroked him just as he liked to be touched. He followed Alex’s example and reached between them teasing his fingers along the length of Alex’s cock.

"Mmm," Alex groaned against Michael's mouth, Michael still knew exactly how to touch him. "God I missed you," he breathed, his body aching with need as his hips raised again.

“Alex,” Michael breathed. “I missed you too.” He almost choked on the words, the truth of them carrying so much emotion. Thinking of Alex, of touching him and kissing him kept Michael alive. Brought him home in one piece. Michael kissed down to Alex’s jaw which was lightly stubbled. He kissed down his neck and across his chest. “Can I?” He asked looking down at Alex’s cock, hoping Alex would understand.

The sound of his name on Michael's lips made Alex whimper and he could hear the emotion in his voice that sent a jolt through him. Alex's eyes followed Michael's movements, his body buzzing, at the question he nodded, his voice not working. His hands tangled in Michael's hair, suddenly desperate to feel Michael's mouth on him.

Michael lay a line of kisses down Alex’s body, breathing him in, soaking in the ability to do this when he’d thought that chance was gone. Then he kissed the head of Alex’s cock before sinking down over it and swallowing the head in the back of his throat.

Michael's lips on his body was almost too much for him and Alex couldn't stop the quiet sighs slipping from his lips. He gasped when Michael's mouth touched his cock and when he felt the back of Michael's throat, his head fell back and he made a loud strangled sound.

Michael was encouraged by the delicious noises Alex was making. He sounded so good and felt so good against his tongue. So he bobbed his head and pressed the flat of his tongue right against the little sensitive spot at the head of Alex’s cock. And then he did it again and again, his hands going to Alex’s hips to press him into the bed.

Sex with Kyle had always been amazing but being with Michael was a completely different experience. Michael knew exactly how to drive him crazy and the way he worked his mouth around his cock was already quickly pushing him towards climax, "oh fuck," he grunted, "Michael," he gasped out.

Oh but Michael wanted to make him come like this. He wanted so badly to just push him over the edge and swallow him down. But he also wanted to make love to Alex and he was hardly done so he slowed down and eased off gently. His jaw ached a little in the best way as he moved up Alex’s body once more. 

“Alex, I want you, tell me what you want.” He urged not caring what it might be. Whatever Alex wanted he was going to give it to him.

A whine slipped past Alex's lips when Michael removed his mouth, his eyes snapping open. As he looked at Michael, he knew his eyes were blown dark with lust. "I-" he gasped, "I need you inside me," he whimpered, usually he was on top but with Michael it was different, "please."

“Anything, Alex, anything.” He kissed the side of Alex’s mouth. Michael leaned to reach into the side table drawer guessing that’s where supplies would be and came back with a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and then rubbed them together to warm the lube before slipping his finger behind Alex’s balls just teasing at his entrance.

Alex tried to calm his breathing while Michael searched the bedside table but then Michael was back and Alex forced himself to relax. When he felt the fingers at his entrance he gasped, his eyes snapping closed, it had been a long time since he had felt this and his body buzzed with need.

Michael prepped Alex as gently as he could. Alex felt tight and he had to wonder how long it had been for Alex. Not that it mattered, all that mattered was that Alex felt good. By the time he was at three fingers Alex had relaxed and his fingers were sliding in and out with ease so he curled his fingers searching for Alex’s prostate.

Michael was being so gentle with him and for that, Alex was beyond thankful. By the time Michael's fingers curled into him, Alex was a whimpering, wiggling mess. "Michael, please," he whined, his body quivering, "I need you."

“Okay, I’ve got you.” Michael whispered, withdrawing his fingers ever so slowly. He was beyond ready too, but he’d wanted to be sure with Alex. He used more lube to slick himself up before pressing the head of his cock to Alex’s entrance.

Alex bit his lip as Michael removed his fingers, he suddenly felt empty but knew that would change soon. He took a breath when he felt Michael's cock at his entrance, trying to make sure he was completely relaxed and he grabbed gently at Michael's arms.

Michael slid into Alex slowly, pausing at the first bit of resistance. He leaned down to nibble at Alex’s neck, hoping to distract him as he slowly bottomed out. Being inside Alex was like nothing else. He felt such a rush of love for him that it made his head swim.

It had been years since Alex had felt this full and he couldn't help but moan at the sensation. "It's been so long," he gasped, his nails digging into Michael's arms. He finally opened his eyes and he could see the love in the other man's eyes and it took his breath away. "God you feel so good Michael," he breathed.

Michael ran his finger over Alex’s mouth then bent to kiss him. “You feel incredible.” He said as he slowly began to move. Michael rolled his hips making sure to rub at Alex’s cock trapped between their bodies. It was taking everything in his power to hold steady and keep going slowly when all he wanted was to bury himself in Alex’s heat again and again until he couldn’t think.

Alex's body quivered under Michael, every move like an electric shock through him. He could feel Michael holding back, keeping his movements slow and as his body fully adjusted to the fullness, he let a hand slide down to Michael's back, "harder," he growled.

“Oh thank god.” Michael groaned. He began to move faster, his hips grinding against Alex’s. It felt so fucking good to inside Alex, to be able to take Alex apart like this. And he himself was coming undone every time their bodies came together.

A quiet snort slipped out when Michael spoke and he raised his hips towards the other man. He could feel his body coming apart at every movement and he raised a hand to run through the unruly curls and tugged him down to kiss him hard and deep, moaning into his mouth.

A quiet snort slipped out when Michael spoke and he raised his hips towards the other man. He could feel his body coming apart at every movement and he raised a hand to run through the unruly curls and tugged him down to kiss him hard and deep, moaning into his mouth.

Michael panted into the kiss. He was barely holding himself together. “Fuck, Alex.” He moaned. He was already getting close. “Touch yourself.” He commanded softly.

Alex always loved when Michael took charge and he nodded with a groan. He slid one hand between them, quickly grabbing his own cock and pumping it in time with Michael's thrusts, "oh fuck," he huffed out.

“Tell me? When you’re close?” Michael urged. He didn’t want to come without Alex there with him. Already his hips were starting to stutter out of rhythm.

He couldn't help but gasp with each thrust, "I'm-" he breath hitched, "I'm so close," he gasped, his hand speeding up as the other grabbed at Michael, "please cum with me," he nearly begged as his body started to fall over the edge.

Michael’s orgasm hit him with full force dragging him right over the edge just as he felt Alex clench down around him. “I love you, I love you.” He said as he shuddered above Alex. He fell forward and buried his head against Alex’s shoulder.

Those words had never been more beautiful to Alex's ears, "I love you too Michael," he gasped as he came, harder than he had in a long time, "so much." Alex kept his hand moving as he rode out his orgasm before wrapping his arms around Michael.

Michael could feel the tears stinging his eyes but he didn’t think he was going to actually cry. He was just overwhelmed with emotions. The good kind. He was kissing Alex again before he really came back to himself, kissing him slowly and deeply.

Alex tightened his grip on Michael, a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks. He had never expected to be here with Michael again, he thought he had lost his chance. He never thought he would get to hear Michael say that he loved him so that made this moment all the more sweet. He kissed Michael back, pouring every ounce of love into it.

When Michael finally pulled back for a breath he smiled down at Alex. He could see the emotions welling in Alex’s eyes as well as a couple of tear tracks which he rubbed at gently with his thumb. He pulled out carefully and settled next to Alex curled up against him. “That was incredible.” He sighed.

He tilted his face into Michael's touch, his eyes closing at the gentleness. Alex immediately wrapped his arms around Michael, "yeah it was, did you know you're the only person I've ever done that with?" He admitted, his face glowing bright red.

Michael search Alex’s eyes. “You’re the only person I’ve ever done that with.” He admitted softly. It was kind of amazing now that he was thinking about it. There was a time when there’d been a lot of women but none of them ever meant anything to him. It was always just sex and there had never been another guy. It was just Alex for him. And now that he was thinking about it, maybe Kyle too.

"Really?" Alex gasped, "how has no other lucky guy managed to get you in the sack?" He bit his lip, with a smirk. "So, for the record, sex with Kyle is nothing like that," he told him, "but it is fucking incredible in it's own way. I can't wait until you get to experience it."

Michael shook his head, grinning. On one hand it felt a little crazy talking to Alex about sex with Kyle, but on the other Michael was excited. He couldn’t help it. “Yeah?” He asked. “What makes it so fucking incredible?” He teased. But he really was curious.

Alex laughed, holding Michael close, "Kyle is really good at reading people and I think being a doctor gives him a strong grasp on human anatomy; he finds sensitive places that you won't even know you have."

Michael laughed. “Is that so?” He asked with a wicked grin. He could just imagine. “You really are happy with this aren’t you? I know you said you were but now I really believe it.”

"I really am," Alex smiled, sighing happily,"I love you both so much and I can already feel something blooming between the two of you and that makes my heart ache with happiness." He shrugged, "I can't believe I get to have both of you."

Michael shook his head. “You’re amazing.” He said, leaning over to kiss Alex’s cheek. “You’ve given me something I never thought I’d have and I’m excited for the future for the first time in forever.”

Alex gave him a soft smile, "you are our family now, and from where I stand, our future has the potential to be nothing short of amazing." He leaned in and kissed Michael, "I can promise you that me and Kyle will love you and protect you no matter what."

“I’ll do my best to do the same for you both.” Michael promised. Then he leaned in and kissed Alex softly. “We should get cleaned up. Do you want the shower first?” He offered.

His heart swelled with happiness and he ran his hand over Michael's jaw and kissed him back softly. "maybe we can shower together?" Alex suggested, biting his lip as he looked at Michael.

That made Michael grin. “Yeah.” He said. “I’d like that.” He sat up slowly and wiped an errant curl off his forehead. Then he waited for Alex, all the while itching to be touching him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex wasn't sure how long it would take him to get enough of Michael now that they were finally allowed to be together. He grabbed his prosthetic, the one designed for showering and swimming and slipped it on before standing up and letting the sheet fall away from his naked body, "come on," he breathed.

Michael padded after Alex into the bathroom, eyes trailing over his back and ass. Alex looked good, still trim and defined in all the right places. In the bathroom he leaned against the counter until the shower was on and ready. Just enjoying watching Alex as he moved about the bathroom.

He leaned over and turned the water on, getting it to a decent temperature before glancing at Michael. The way he stood leaning against the counter was down right unfair and Alex licked his lips before forcing himself to step under the warm water.

Michael stepped into the shower behind Alex, letting his hands sweep over Alex’s back. “Can I wash your hair?” He asked softly, reaching for the shampoo. They’d never done this before, they’d never had the time or the space.

This moment was so intimate, it felt different than anything he had ever done with Michael and Alex could feel his heart rate increasing, "yeah," he spoke, his voice raspy, "as long as it can return the favor."

"Sure." Michael told him. He squeezed out a small dollop of shampoo into his hands and worked them together until he had a lather going, then he reached for Alex sinking his fingers into the wet strands of Alex's hair. It felt like something special, being able to do this for Alex, to scrub gentle circles into his scalp until his whole head was lathered. "Okay, rinse." Michael said gently.

Alex groaned, leaning into Michael's touch as he moved his fingers over his scalp. Chills ran down his spine at the gentle touch and he nodded slowly, turning to face Michael and let the water run over his head, rinsing the shampoo down his body to the shower rain. When he opened his eyes, he let his gaze move slowly over Michael and he smiled softly at him.

Michael was helpless in the face of Alex’s smile. He leaned in and kissed him softly, slowly, tasting the water as it ran over him. When he pulled back he passed the shampoo to Alex and turned his back so Alex could wash his hair.

He took the shampoo, running a hand gently along the muscles in Michael's back before he squeezed some shampoo into his hands, working them to a lather before letting his hands gently move into Michael's curls, massaging his scalp.

Michael groaned at the feeling of Alex’s fingers on his scalp. He’d always been sensitive to hair pulling but this was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Frankly it was turning him on a bit and that surprised him considering how hard he’d just come.

Alex liked the way Michael reacted to his touch, he gently scraped his nails across the skin and he worked the shampoo through the curls. He loved Michael's hair and he knew how sensitive he was so he worked his fingers there a little longer, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against Michael's shoulder.

The steam rising in the shower was the only thing that kept the goosebumps at bay. Especially when Alex leaned in and kissed his shoulder. Michael sighed feeling both relaxed and responsive. No one had ever touched him like this and it felt amazing.

He continued to kiss along Michael's shoulder, his back, the side of his neck. Alex tugged Michael back towards him and under the water, continuing to move his fingers against the other man's scalp as his mouth continued moving against his skin slowly and gently.

Michael tipped his head back under the water and couldn’t repress the shiver that went through him at Alex’s kisses. “You’re killing me, Manes.” He teased. He didn’t want it to stop though.

Alex smirked against his skin, continuing his gentle movements. Once the shampoo was rinsed down the drain, Alex let one hand slipped down and run over Michael's back, his arm, and around to touch his chest. "I love you," He breathed against Michael's ear.

Michael turned around and pulled Alex close. “I love you too.” He said. Then he leaned in to kiss Alex. His hands ran up Alex’s arms and over his shoulders to his back.

He smiled at Michael, leaning into the kiss, pressing their bodies together with a low sigh. He let his hands continue move over Michael's skin, this kiss was soft but more passionate and he let his tongue slip into Michael's mouth.

As their bodies slid against each other, Michael moaned into the kiss. It was so warm in the shower, their bodies slick with water, and all of it felt so much better than he could have imagined.

Alex let his hands slip down across Michael's chest, moving past him to hover above the small shower chair. He kissed down along Michael's jaw, moving down across his neck; gently kissing, sucking, and nipping at his skin.

Michael tipped his head back, enjoying the attention to his neck. He’d always been sensitive there. He kept his hands on Alex to ground himself, but he was already hard again and couldn’t even be embarrassed about it because Alex was just that skillful.

He let his mouth slip into the most sensitive spots on Michael's neck before continuing down his body. He moved along the plains of Michael's chest, letting his tongue dart out to tease a nipple.

“Ah, ah.” Michael cried out softly. Everything Alex was doing to him was slowly taking him apart. “Please, Alex. Touch me.” He begged. He looked down at Alex and it was almost too much.

Alex teased the other nipple, "patience Guerin," he mumbled against Michael's skin as he moved down over his stomach letting his mouth continue it's re-exploration. He finally sank down onto the stool, his hands bracing on Michael's thighs, as he kissed the other man's hip bones slowly moving a bit further down.

Michael huffed a laugh at Alex’s rebuke. His body was tingling in every spot Alex’s lips touched him. It was a heady thing, in fact Michael felt he might just drown in sensation, but Alex was such a tease and he needed more.

He enjoyed the feeling of Michael coming undone under his touch and he finally leaned forward, letting his tongue trace along Michael's cock slowly, keeping the movement gentle.

“Alex.” Michael sighed as Alex finally took pity on him and touched him with his tongue. It wasn’t a lot but under the circumstances it was enough to draw a shudder out of him. He laid a hand on Alex’s head, not to guide but as an anchor point.

Alex chuckled quietly, looking up at Alex through his dark lashes as he shuddered. He slowly swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin of Michael's cock, still not taking him in his mouth.

Michael was actually going to die. Alex was going to kill him, but seriously what a way to go. “Please, Alex.” He begged again. He guessed it would be pointless but he couldn’t stop the word from slipping out.

He knew he should feel bad for making Michael beg but it just pushed him harder, he was enjoying this far too much. Alex let his tongue run over the slit, gently popping the head into his mouth before removing it and licking down the side again.

Michael slapped a hand against the wall of the shower to hold himself up. His thighs were starting to tremble. "Alex, ah." He swallowed the rest of the words along with the lump forming in his throat. Michael tightened his hand on Alex's head without realizing he was doing it.

Alex grinned up at Michael, humming happily when Michael's hand gripped his hair and he finally gave in, wrapping his mouth around Michael's cock and quickly taking him deep into his throat.

Michael cried out as Alex finally sank over him taking him so deep it stole Michael's breath. He could just about cry it felt so good. "Oh god." He said, hips jutting forward quite out of his control.

He hummed around Michael's cock, slowly starting to bob his head. Alex's hands move to Michael's hips, holding them still as he continued to take Michael into the back of his throat.

Michael's fingers curled against the shower wall as though he could find something to hold on to besides Alex's hair. "Alex, uh, uh..." He wasn't even making sense, but Alex was a genius with his mouth and everything just felt like more here in the heat and wet of the shower.

"Hmm?" Alex hummed, never removing his mouth. He slid one hand around to grab Michael's ass, using it to help hold him in place as he continued his movements. He loved this, loved watching Michael fall apart, it was so different from being with Kyle and Alex was certain that he would never get enough of this.

“Oh, oh!” He cried out unable to help it. Alex was thoroughly taking him to pieces. He couldn’t think at all. Everything was narrowed down to the way Alex held him in place to the way the warm heat and suction were driving him inexorably to the edge. “I’m so close.” He warned, tugging at Alex’s hair.

Alex nodded, looking up at Michael and begging him to let go as he continued to move his mouth over him. He kept his grip on Michael's ass, holding him in place as he sped up slightly, desperately wanting to push Michael over that ledge.

“Alex, Alex, I’m...” Michael couldn’t finish his sentence because his orgasm was barreling toward him and he was helpless to stop it. It hit so hard Michael could feel his toes curl against the tiles. He came hard in pulses down Alex’s throat and it was all he could do just to hang on.

He wrapped both hands tightly around Michael's waist, holding him up as he felt the other man let go. Alex didn't let up his movements as Michael rode out his orgasm, his eyes locked on the other man.

Michael shuddered through his orgasm staring into Alex’s eyes which had him pinned in place. “Fucking hell.” He huffed, his voice thick. “What’re you doing to me?” He ran his hands through Alex’s hair, cradling his face between his hands. “Now it’s your turn.” He said looking down pointedly at Alex’s hard cock.

Alex slowly sat back as Michael finished and he looked up at him grinning, "I'm making up for lost time," he said, kissing Michael's hip bone. He couldn't tear his eyes from Michael, his eyes full of love and lust. At Michael's words, he glanced down, he barely even realized he had an erection until now, he had been too focused on Michael's pleasure to care.

“Please?” He asked. He wanted to watch Alex come again, to be the one giving him his orgasm the way Alex had done for him. He tugged Alex up and ran a hand down his chest and stomach waiting for permission.

How could Alex say no to him? He allowed Michael to pull him to his feet immediately bracing his hand in Michael's arm. The way Michael was looking at him, the hand running down his stomach, sent a rush through him and Alex nodded, biting his lip.

Michael surged forward to kiss Alex as his hand closed around his cock. He could taste himself on Alex’s tongue and the thought drove him a little mad. He stroked Alex fast and just this side of hard, wanting him to lose control the way Michael had.

Alex melted into the kiss, pressing against Michael. When Michael's hand started stroking his cock, Alex gasped into the kiss, his hands gripping at Michael's arms. Alex kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth, one hand sliding up to grip Michael's hair.

Michael swallowed every sound Alex made, keeping his hand going and adding a twist of his wrist on the upstroke. Michael pulled back long enough to take in the look on Alex’s face, then dove back in claiming Alex’s lips once more.

He could feel himself already starting to unravel at Michael's touch. Alex growled into the kiss, Michael knew exactly how to push him over the edge, "fuck," he gasped, mostly into Michael's mouth; at this rate he didn't think he would last long.

“Just let go, I’ve got you.” Michael pulled back enough to say. Then he kissed down Alex’s neck before pulling back to watch his face. He would never get tired of this, ever.

Michael's words and the feeling of his lips on his neck paired with the movement of Michael's hand quickly became too much. "Michael," he gasped and then felt himself fall over the edge, his orgasm over taking him as he clung to Michael.

Michael helped hold Alex up with his other hand as he stroked Alex through his orgasm. Alex looked so good, his lips swollen and red from overuse, his pupils wide and dark. “I love you.” Michael murmured.

As he came down, Alex looked at Michael, his eyes still dark, "I love you too," he breathed, nuzzling into Michael's neck, "please don't ever leave me again," he whispers, his voice was barely audible over the sound of the water, his arms still tight around Michael and his face buried deep in his neck.

Michael held Alex close. “I won’t.” He said, emotion welling in his voice. “I’m not going anywhere.” He promised. Michael couldn’t imagine walking away from Alex now, for any reason.

Alex nodded slightly, "good," he replied, he could hear the emotion in Michael's voice and he could feel matching emotions bubbling in his chest, "wanna go lay on the bed and talk for a while?" He asked, as much as he had missed sex with Michael, he also missed just being with him.

“That sounds great.” Michael said. They’d never had that either, the time to just lay together and talk. It was something he found he craved, just to be close. To not be rushing out the door or having someone interrupt them.

This day so far, this uninterrupted time with Michael was everything Alex had ever wanted and he felt like he was floating as he rinsed off one last time in the now luke warm water before turning it off. He leaned in and kissed Michael gently before reaching for one of the towels and handing it to the other male.

Michael stepped out and began drying off with the towel Alex passed him. “Can I borrow some shorts? He asked a little sheepishly. “I didn’t come prepared.”

"Yeah, of course," Alex said with a smile, Michael was cute when he was shy. He grabbed the other towel and started to dry himself, unable to tear his gaze away from Michael.

Michael grinned back at Alex and finished drying himself off, then he wrapped the towel around his waist. He was helplessly watching Alex as he dried off, enjoying all that flesh on display. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Alex ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in every direction as he copied Michael's movements of wrapping the towel around his waist. He slowly moved past Michael, his hand gently brushing across his chest as he moved towards the bedroom.

Michael followed along behind Alex, heading back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed just enjoying the ability to watch Alex go through his after shower motions. It was so nice not having to rush off or be anywhere. He leaned back on his hands and looked his fill.

He moves to the dresser, opening it and pulling out two pairs of basketball shorts, tossing one to Michael. He could feel Michael's eyes on him as he dropped his towel and slowly moved to put on the shorts before turning to grin at Michael, "let me know if you get hungry," he said, walking over to sit next to Michael.

“I’m definitely not hungry.” Michael said. “Let’s lay down.” He said. He just wanted to be close to Alex, to tangle their limbs together and talk until they ran out of things to say.

Alex nodded, enjoying the relaxed feeling of the day and he smiled, "okay," he said reaching down and popping the prosthetic off before scooting back in the bed. He settled against the pillows and waited for Michael to join him.

Michael happily went to lay next to Alex and he gathered him close until they were on the same pillow. “I love this.” He admitted. He ran his thumb over Alex’s jaw.

"Me too," he said, snuggling close to Michael. When he felt Michael's thumb in his jaw, his face tilted into the touch and let his eyes flutter closed, sighing happily, "I honestly never thought we would get this." After a minute, he opened his eyes and searched Michael's face, taking in every detail. He felt completely relaxed and happy.

“No, I didn’t either.” He admitted. Michael looked into Alex’s gorgeous hazel eyes. There was something so intimate about just gazing at Alex without pressure to hurry and go. “Can I ask a question?” He asked. It was something that had been on his mind awhile.

Alex raised a hand to rub over Michael's arm, just needing the contact with him, "of course, you can always ask me anything," he said, curious about what Michael was going to ask.

“I was wondering what ever happened to your father? I haven’t heard anyone mention him.” He said softly. Michael hoped this wasn’t too sore a subject to bring up just then. He was just worried for Alex and having to continue dealing with him especially if news of their new relationship got around.

He wondered how long it would take before this came up and he smiled. "After you left, he kept up the Project Shepherd shit and I got tired of it so I found a way to report him and refute his evidence so that nothing he thought he had proven was found to be true." He grinned, kind of pleased with himself, "that way the government wouldn't come after Max and Izzy or try to follow you and Jesse got court martialed and is in prison for the foreseeable future."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. "You're brilliant, you know that?" Michael asked him. He was so glad Jesse Manes was out of their lives for good, or at least for now. He leaned forward and gave Alex a little kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I should have known you'd handled him already."

"It took me, Kyle, and Liz many, many long sleepless nights to figure out how to completely discredit all of the work he did but we did it," he smiled at Michael's praise, he knew that his father might be free one day but that would be a bridge they would cross when they got there. "I had to do something about him, I couldn't let him hurt anyone else that I care about."

Michael nodded. Of course that would be Alex's motivation. Sometimes it seemed he cared more about his loved ones than he did himself, but then Michael was guilty of the same thing. "I'm glad he's out of your life." Michael said. He stroked a hand down Alex's arm, just needing to touch him again. 

Alex smiled, snuggling against Michael for a moment. He leaned forward to kiss him gently, "my turn to ask a question?" He asked, biting his lip, this was quite possibly the longest conversation they had ever had and Alex could swear that he was falling more in love every minute.

"Your turn." Michael agreed. He wasn't sure what Alex might be asking about, but it felt good to talk, to just exist in this moment. "You can ask anything." He added.

He pondered his question for a moment, trying to decide how to word it, "tell me about your time away," he whispered, "anything you want to tell me about it." He assumed that's what Michael's nightmares were about so he wasn't sure how much he would be willing to share.

“Okay.” Michael whispered. He cleared his throat and thought about where to start. “For starters, they were expecting me. Well expecting all of us really, but they were glad I made it. I really was welcomed with open arms in the beginning. It didn’t last too long, though. What with the war going on, there was a huge group of people that just wanted me dead.” Michael said all of this in a kind of rush.

Alex listened quietly, nodding along. He smiled when Michael said that he received a warm welcome, suddenly curious about the nightmares if that was the case but the confusion didn't last long. His heart sank and his eyes widened as Michael talked about the war, and he gripped Michael's arm tightly, they wanted him dead.

"After that I was kept on the move, from safe house to safe house. There were days when I wouldn't see anyone, food was scarce, and then I realized they were keeping me around as a pawn. They wanted to put me in power but only as a figurehead. I didn't want any part of that. So I had to escape from the people trying to keep me safe." Michael snuggled closer to Alex and laid his head on Alex's shoulder. "I'm so glad I made it back."

As Michael talked, Alex wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him close. His heart pounded as he thought of Michael being shuffled around and used as a pawn, it made him feel sick. He almost didn't want to let Michael go, "I'm glad too," he breathed, burying his face in Michael's hair and he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind.

"I thought of you." Michael said quietly. "Every night, lying there listening for the sounds of someone coming, I would think of you, of what you must have gone through. And I would think if you could survive, then so would I."

"I'm so sorry you were alone in all in that," he whispered, tears threatening his eyes, "I wish I had been with you, to keep you safe." He hugged Michael a little tighter, "I thought of you every night too, hoping you were okay and that you found what you were looking for."

“I’ve found what I need now. I just didn’t know this is what I was looking for.” Michael said, nuzzling the side of Alex’s neck. He laid a kiss on Alex’s shoulder and laid his hand over Alex’s heart.

Alex took a deep breath, knowing that Michael was safe now. "Now you are safe and loved," he whispered, holding Michael to him. He knew Michael could probably feel his heart rate still struggling to be normal again, "and you never have to question that again."

Michael lowered his head and just felt. He could feel Alex’s love and it was like so much warmth after a long winter. Michael wanted only to bask in it and to remember that he was safe now. “Thank you.” He said when he could finally find his voice.

"You don't have to thank me Michael," he gently ran his hands over as much of Michael as he could reach, "I have loved you and wanted to protect you since we were kids," he kissed Michael's head, "thank you for coming back to me, for letting me take care of you now."

Michael snuggled into Alex as close as he could get. He’d never felt so loved and safe in his life and he wanted to bathe in the feeling, just soak it in. “I love you so much.” He whispered. Michael’s eyes were feeling heavy so he just let them close, relaxing into the bed and into Alex.

Alex felt sleepy and warm when Michael snuggled up to him, "I love you too," he breathed, holding Michael close as they both dozed off. 

That's where Kyle found them a few hours later when be came home and he couldn't help but grin as he looked at them cuddled up on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael woke in stages. He was burning up for one thing, and for another there was a shaft of sunlight right in his eyes. Then he realized he was wrapped around Alex who was still asleep. And finally he opened his eyes to find Kyle standing at the end of the bed grinning.

Kyle could see Michael stirring and he waited, smiling as his eyes opened, "hey sleepyhead," he said, his voice quiet, "did he wear you out today?" He asked with a low chuckle as he moved into the room, peeling his scrub top over his head.

Michael threw an arm over his eyes to block the sun. “Yes.” He laughed softly. Alex had in fact worn him out. “How was your hospital thing?” He asked quietly.

He couldn't help but laugh, "he's good at that, he has more stamina than anyone I've ever met," he shook his head. "It was a major heart attack, we were able to save him and he is stable and sleeping."

“Good.” Michael said. He didn’t know much about medicine but he was glad Kyle had a good outcome with his patient. “I don’t know if I can extricate myself here without waking him up.” He admitted helplessly.

Kyle laughed, "you can stay if you want or I can try to help you," he said, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed, looking at how tightly Alex was wrapped around Michael with another grin.

“Help. Please.” He said. Michael could lift his one arm but the other was caught under Alex’s and their legs were tangled together. It felt good in the beginning but as someone who was already unusually warm it was becoming a little stifling. Even if it was sort of wonderful.

He moved closer to Alex's other side, moving to lift Alex's good leg gently to free Michael's. At that movement, Alex stirred and rolled over looking between them with a frown, "what're ya doin?" He mumbled.

Michael laughed at Alex’s sleepy confusion. He sounded so grumpy. “We were trying not to wake you.” Michael told him. 

“You’re being an octopus on poor Michael.” Kyle said.

Alex's frown deepened as he slowly extricated his limbs from Michael with a grunt. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking between them again. Kyle laughed, and looked at Michael, "this version of Alex, sleepy Alex, is pretty adorable huh?" Alex turned and glared at him, a slight pout on his face.

“Yeah he is.” Michael told Kyle. He reached out to further ruffle Alex’s sleep rumpled hair. Then he stretched enjoying his freedom and the cool breeze of the ac.

Kyle chuckled as Alex looked between them again, "you guys are ganging up on me," he said, pouting more, "I don't like it." Kyle laughed and leaned over to kiss Alex's cheek before grinning at Michael.

Michael laughed but reached out to pat Alex on the hand. “Don’t worry, we’re done.” He said. Alex really was adorable. Michael felt so much affection for him.

Alex yawned and snuggled back into the pillow. Kyle smiled, stroking his hair gently a few times, "babe are you okay with me and Michael going to the living room to spend some time together while you rest?" He asked, "I mean if you want to?" He added looking at Michael. 

"No is fine," Alex grumbled, his head leaning into Kyle's touch.

“Yeah.” Michael said, surprised. Surprised that Kyle asked but also that he was excited at the prospect. Michael leaned over to kiss Alex on the cheek before rolling out of bed and padding to the living room.

Alex hummed at the kiss, smiling at Michael, "have fun," he sighed, snuggling back into the best. 

Kyle quickly changed into a pair of shorts before following Michael into the living room. He was a bit nervous, but also excited.

Michael took a spot on the couch to the side so Kyle could sit with him. He didn't know what exactly he might be ready for, but he thought that maybe they could feel their way toward it. If it felt good and right, then it would be okay and if something made him uncomfortable, he knew he could trust Kyle to stop. "Hey." He said a little shyly as Kyle came in behind him.

Kyle moved into the room, smiling softly at Michael as he sat down next to him. "Hi," he said quietly, a faint blush on his cheek, "look, I know this is new territory and there are no expectations here okay," he ran a hand through his hair, "if anything makes you uncomfortable then we can stop immediately." He reached out and laid his hand over Michael's gently.

Michael nodded. "Agreed. And the same goes for you. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do." Michael relaxed a little as their hands touched. so he leaned in and bumped his shoulder against Kyle's. "I want to do this, but it feels a little awkward. Should we kiss maybe?"

He smiled softly at Michael, laughing nervously before he leaned in, kissing him gently but deeply. He raised a hand to the back of Michael's neck as he leaned into him, his nervousness melting away slowly.

Michael leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Kyle against him. This kiss was soft, but thorough, and Michael found he liked it every bit as he had earlier that morning. He didn't want to compare him to Alex, that would hardly be fair considering how he felt about Alex, but it was impossible not to think about how Kyle felt fully at ease in the kiss, as if this was something they normally did and not something that was brand new. It made Michael relax even more. His hand trailed up Kyle's arm and he held on to him, wanting him close.

Kissing Michael was still new and different but it still sent a rush through him. Kyle let his hand toy with the curls at the back of Michael's neck as his tongue slipped out and brushed along his lower lip, trying to deepen the kiss. He scooted slightly closer to Michael, needing more contact as he pressed their bodies a little closer.

Michael's weak point was his hair. He loved to have someone play with it, to have someone pull it even. He sighed as Kyle played with his hair and ran his tongue over the seam of Michael's mouth. He opened to the kiss, tipping his head to the side to get a better angle and ran his hand up into Kyle's soft hair, to run his fingers through it and to cradle his head close.

When he heard the sigh, his hand moved further into Michael's hair, remembering that Alex had mentioned once that it was a weakness for Michael. He let his tongue leisurely explore Michael's mouth, drinking in the new taste. He hummed when Michael's hand slid into his own hair and he pushed in a bit closer.

He shifted on the couch so he could wrap his other arm around Kyle’s back. He could feel the buzz of excitement zipping along his skin everywhere they touched and Michael wanted more, wanted to chase that feeling.

Kyle felt the temperature in the room increase as Michael pulled him closer. He finally broke the kiss, trailing his lips slowly along Michael's jaw line as his hands continued to run through Michael's curls.

Michael hummed his pleasure at the way Kyle ran his hand through his hair. He tipped his head to give Kyle better access. This felt so good, Kyle knew exactly what he was doing and Michael wanted to repay the favor.

The sound of Michael's pleasure sent a rush through Kyle and he suddenly wanted to hear it again. He nipped gently at the sensitive skin of Michael's neck before soothing over it with his tongue. One hand slid down to rub over Michael's chest while the other stayed in his hair.

“Ahh.” Michael couldn’t hold back the little sounds Kyle was dragging out of him. “Come here.” Michael said softly as he tugged at Kyle. He needed to be closer and sitting side by side on the couch was causing a problem. He wanted Kyle in his lap.

Kyle smirked when Michael started to tug at him and he easily moved to straddle Michael's lap. He leaned up and kissed the other male again, their hips pressing together and Kyle let out a quiet moan at the contact.

Michael could feel his eyes roll back for just a moment when their hips lined up and there was a delicious amount of pressure against him. He groaned into the kiss, feeling needy, his head spinning. He let his arms wrap around Kyle and pulled him so they were not only hip to hip but chest to chest.

Every place that their bodies touched sent a spark through Kyle. He let his tongue move to explore Michael's mouth again, his hand still fisted in Michael's hair. His hips instinctively moved to grind against the other man's and he could feel himself getting hard at the pressure.

Michael’s hands moved down to grasp at Kyle’s ass, following the rhythm Kyle set up with his hips. He was getting hard, and his inhibitions were lowering. Kyle felt incredible against him and Michael needed more.

A quiet groan slipped out of Kyle's lips into the other man's mouth when Michael grabbed his ass. He could feel Michael's body reacting to him and it turned him on even further.

 

Michael pulled back to catch his breath, but kept his forehead pressed to Kyle’s. “I wanna touch you, is that okay?” He asked, his voice gruff with need. He was so turned on he was starting to ache and he just wanted to get his hands on Kyle.

Kyle kept his eyes closed as their foreheads rested together, his breathing was ragged, "yes," Kyle gasped out, "please." He was desperate and aching for Michael to touch him and he wanted to do the same, "can I?"

“Yes, god yes.” Michael told him. Then he went to work pushing down Kyle’s shorts and underwear until his cock sprang free. Kyle was really good looking, built in all the right places and his cock was gorgeous. He wrapped a hand around it and stroked gently.

He sat back slightly, letting Michael pushing his shorts down. Before he moved in close again, he tugged at Michael's shorts, pulling them off him, his eyes dropping to the other man's cock and he licked his lips. When Michael's hand touched his cock, Kyle made a sound like a growl before he reached for Michael's as well.

Michael watched their hands for a moment, the sight stealing his breath. Kyle’s hand on him felt amazing and the sounds Kyle made were driving him to distraction. He reached for the back of Kyle’s neck and pulled him in for another scorching kiss.

Kyle melted into the kiss, his tongue slipped out into Michael's mouth again. He continued to pump Michael's cock gently and slowly, his hips moving against the other man's hand.

Michael was losing himself to sensation. It amazed him that he and Kyle had such good chemistry, but that was good, he thought, that was going to make everything that much easier. As their tongues twined in the kiss Michael began to speed up his hand giving Kyle a little bit more friction.

If someone had told high school Kyle or even 5 years ago Kyle that right now he would be moaning and desperate at the hands of Michael Guerin, he would have thought that that person was insane but here they are. He moaned into Michael's mouth as his hand sped up and he returned the favor, his thumb flicking over the head gently.

Michael loved the sounds Kyle made, he loved twisting his hand this way or that trying to pull another moan out of him. He slid the hand that was on the back of Kyle's neck slowly down his back almost scraping his nails but not quite. Everything was feeling a little too good and too electric to fully control himself. Then he moved further down, and down, until he could tease at Kyle's entrance, just a promise of other things they might do together one day.

Kyle gently tugged at Michael's hair, his nails moving against his scalp and he kept moaning softly whenever Michael would change up his movements. The feeling of Michael's nails running down his back made him arch against the touch and when he felt a finger at his entrance, he let out a sound similar to a whimper and he pushed back slightly against the other man's hand.

Michael leaned in and nipped at Kyle’s collarbone, then soothed it with a kiss. Next he bent to tease Kyle’s nipples with his tongue before coming back to his mouth which he captured in a heated kiss that he moaned into.

He couldn't help but gasp as Michael's mouth teased at his skin, "fuck Guerin," he growled just before their mouths connected again. He could definitely understand why Alex had been so desperate to be with Michael again, the other man was driving him insane. After a moment, he tugged harder on Michael's curls and moved his mouth to the other man's neck, gently kissing and sucking on it while using his hair to hold him in place.

“Ah, Kyle!” Michael cried out. His scalp was tingling and the feeling went straight to his cock which throbbed hard in Kyle’s hand. He relaxed in Kyle’s arms, slowly moving toward his orgasm as it built deep in his spine. He tapped his finger against Kyle’s hole and pressed the tiniest bit.

The sound of Michael crying out his name made Kyle's cock twitch, so the other man's scalp is sensitive and he committed that to memory. He continued to pump his hand over Michael's cock and when he felt a finger tease his hole he whimpered, his hand squeezing Michael's hair.

“Are you close? I wanna see you come.” Michael murmured. He’d pulled back and was watching Kyle’s expression change as they moved together. “Here.” He said, reaching for his own cock and taking them both in one hand. Then he began to stroke again, a little harder now, faster.

"Uh huh," he huffed, his eyes closed and his head rolled back, "fuck," he moaned when Michael took both cocks in his hand. After a moment, he opened his eyes, needing to look at Michael, "come with me," he growled, feeling his orgasm approach quickly. His hand in Michael's hair still squeezing and tugging.

“Yes, oh god,” Michael could barely get the words out. His orgasm raced toward him pushing him over the edge as he cried out, caught between Kyle’s hand in his hair and Kyle’s cock in his hand.

Kyle's orgasm raced over him, and he came hard, a fairly loud moan slipping from his lips, "oh fuck," he gasped, his hips bucking against Michael's hand and the friction of their cocks rubbing together.

Michael’s head dropped forward into Kyle’s shoulder where he panted trying to catch his breath. Two orgasms in one day was a lot for him, but three was overwhelming. His whole body felt hot and loose. Carefully he unwrapped his hand from their cocks and then looked up at Kyle. “That was fantastic.” He grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

He returned the kiss, smiling against Michael's lips, "agreed. That was so much more than I could have ever expected." Kyle reached out and grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the back of the couch and handed it to Michael so he could clean up. Then he settled back in and kissed him once more.

Michael performed a perfunctory cleaning on both of them before tossing the shirt to the floor. Then he wrapped his arms around Kyle as he kissed him. It wasn’t just that the sex was good. Michael felt a rush of warmth for Kyle that he couldn’t explain.

Kyle tucked himself against Michael and he suddenly realized that things were changing between them. "So I have a really good feeling about this set up now," he said quietly, he could feel his heart expanding and feeling something new for Michael.

“I do too.” Michael answered softly. “It’s more than just attraction now.” Michael admitted. He rubbed his hands up and down Kyle’s back, gently, slowly. Michael enjoyed the feeling of having Kyle in his arms.

"Yeah it is," he whispered, nuzzling into Michael's neck and planting a few gentle kisses there. 

Alex woke up to the sounds of the two men that he loved coming undone in the next room and he stayed quiet as he listened, completely intrigued and turned on. Once it was quiet, he tucked away his partial erection and came out of the bedroom, stopping when he reached the couch with a goofy grin on his face, "that is quite possibly the cutest and the hottest thing I have ever seen," he said, looking at the two of them cuddled into each other.

Michael grinned at Alex. There was no shame between them, which was kind of amazing and it made Michael happy. He reached out to Alex the same time as Kyle who slid off his lap to sit next to him. Michael wanted them both close.

Alex walked to them and sank down on the couch beside Michael, his hand reaching over him to touch Kyle as he snuggled in close to Michael. Kyle did the same on Michael's other side and their hands clasped over Michael's stomach. "Sounded like you guys had some fun while I was sleeping," Alex said, his eyes shining playfully.

“You could say that.” Michael said with a laugh. He had to admit, to himself anyway, that it felt pretty great sitting between Alex and Kyle with their hands over him. He could imagine things being like this regularly and the thought was completely appealing.

"Good," Alex said, smiling between them, "and you both look pretty happy so I'm guessing it went well," he said, feeling almost giddy. He leaned in and kissed Michael then leaned across him to kiss Kyle. 

Kyle grinned and nodded, "so since I'm off the rest of the night, you guys want to go to the drive in? See how a date goes?"

“It did.” Michael said. He kissed Alex back and then watched as Alex kissed Kyle. Rather than feel any insecurities he just felt content knowing how well loved Alex was. “I’d like that.” He said. “But I think I’m gonna meet you there, give me time to run home and change. Should I bring anything?”

Alex grinned, "sounds perfect to me," he said, "if you want to bring the truck so we can sit in the back and some blankets, we will put together some snacks and drinks?" He added, glancing between the other two. Kyle nodded, "sounds good to me, we'll meet you there in just a bit?"

“Sounds good.” Michael echoed. He carefully pulled himself up with a grin for them both. Then pulled on the shorts he’d been wearing after his shower and went to find the clothes he’d discarded before. When he was mostly dressed and had his things in hand he found himself hesitant to leave. Not a problem he was used to having. So he went to kiss Alex then Kyle one last time. “See you soon.” He promised.

Alex moved to sit closer to Kyle as they watched Michael gather his clothes. They both grinned at him, "maybe bring another change of clothes in case you wanna come back here tonight," Alex teased after they kissed. 

Kyle grinned at them both, "see you soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Michael packed cushions and blankets for the movie, showered again, and found some clean clothes. Then he packed an overnight bag and headed to the drive-in. He parked a few rows back so they could still see the screen but wouldn’t have to be the center of attention, then texted Alex and told him where he was at.

Alex and Kyle both showered and changed clothes. They packed a cooler with beers and waters and grabbed some snacks before heading out. Just as they neared the drive in, Alex got Michael's text and they made their way to where he was. They parked next to him and jumped out and both grinned at Michael, "hey you," Alex said, grinning at him.

Michael had just enough time to himself to start to feel a little bit of his old concerns creep back, but when he saw Alex and Kyle again they vanished. The good just overwhelmingly outweighed the bad, if there really was any. 

“Hey.” Michael said, his chest squeezing tight with fondness.

They both grabbed the stuff out of their car and then both moved to jump into the back of Michael's truck in one movement. "So what movies are playing tonight?" Kyle asked. Alex saw a pass of something cross Michael's face as they got out of the car and he frowned at him for a second but it disappeared.

“Aladdin then Godzilla.” Michael told them. He was a little embarrassed for them to learn how much he liked Aladdin in particular. Max and Isobel sometimes snuck him into their rooms in the middle of the night when he needed an escape and they would watch Disney movies as a distraction. He was pretty excited to see Godzilla too so at least there was that.

Kyle grinned, "that sounds good, I have been wanting to see Aladdin." Alex chuckled and shook his head, "he really has, and you know I'm looking forward to Godzilla so it will be a good night." They both sat down, "shall we get comfortable? I brought beer," Alex grinned at Michael.

Michael relaxed a little more hearing that Kyle was excited to see it too. Maybe he wouldn’t have to talk about the past on a first date after all. “Yeah, I brought all of this,” He said gesturing at the pile of blankets and cushions, “I wasn’t sure what we’d need.” He started passing them out. “Yes to the beer.” He added.

Alex grabbed one of the blankets, quickly spreading it out in the bed of the truck, adding a second one for comfort before tossing the cushions along the back, and sitting the other blankets to the side for them to grab if necessary. Meanwhile, Kyle grabbed three beers from the cooler and handed one to the other two, "who wants to sit where?" He asked with a smirk.

“I’m good wherever.” He told them, waiting to see where he should settle down. He twisted the cap off his beer and took a swig. This was exciting. Being on a date with Alex and Kyle meant he had the comfort of being with someone he’d loved for years and the thrill of being with someone new. He got both and couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was.

After a breath, Alex glanced between the two, "I'll take the middle," he said with a grin. He sat down, settling on the blankets and popping the top on his beer, taking a sip. He felt so excited to be here with the two men that he loved the most in the world. Kyle could see the happiness on Alex's face and it made him even more excited to be here than he already was, so he settled in next to him.

Michael settled down on Alex’s other side and made himself comfortable. There was still a little time before the movie and Michael was happy to enjoy just being with the two of them. They almost felt like boyfriends, which was kind of awesome and also kind of the point of all of this.

Alex reached to touch both guys, just wanting to have contact with them. Kyle snuggled into Alex, grinning over at Michael. Just as they all settled in, Alex saw a familiar tuft of blonde hair coming towards them, "well moment of truth fellas, here comes Izzy, are we ready for her to know?"

Michael sat up a bit nervously and then he forced himself to settle back down. He already knew in his heart that he couldn’t walk away from this, trial or not. “I’m ready.” He said softly but surely. 

“Me too.” Kyle said. Michael reached for Alex’s hand.

Isobel rounded the end of the truck and glanced at the three of them. She paused and raised an eyebrow, "um," she stopped, her eyes moving over Alex and Kyle cuddled up and down to where Alex and Kyle were holding hands, "did I miss something?" She asked, still frowning but with the edges of her lips curling up. Alex grinned at her, "hey Izzy," he said.

“Isobel.” Michael said in greeting. Then he shrugged. “It’s brand new.” He said and he couldn’t help but grin just a little. “That’s not a problem is it?” He asked. 

“No, no.” She said. “I’m just surprised is all. Well, maybe not very surprised.” She added with a bit of a grin.

Kyle gave a small shrug, "it seemed like the best way to make everyone happy and so far," he glanced at the other two. "So far it seems to be working out pretty great," Alex finished. Isobel nodded, "well considering I don't remember ever seeing any of you look this happy, I think it's a great idea."

It wasn’t something Michael expected to want or need but hearing Isobel validate their relationship settled something inside him. “Thank you.” He told her seriously.

Alex grinned, "yeah, thank you," he squeezed Michael's hand gently, "you are the first person to know about this so just be gentle with the information." Kyle looked at them, "we are all pretty happy."

“I will.” Isobel assured them. She lifted a hand in farewell then and turned the corner to leave. 

“That went well.” Kyle said. 

“It really did.” Michael said, a little amazed. He was glad he had made up with Isobel after the wedding fiasco. She was one of the most important people in his life.

A part of Alex was nervous about them telling people but Isobel had barely flinched at the news and it made him feel lighter and happier than he had in ages. "I'm sure not everyone will be that simple but personally, I think it's worth it," he said after a minute, glancing at the other two.

“I’m more worried about Max.” Michael admitted. “He has a tendency to be short sighted sometimes.” But this thing between them was so much bigger than that already. Surely there was a way for Max to be on board. But if not? Michael wasn’t going anywhere so he’d just have to deal.

Alex thought about it for a moment, "I think Max will be okay. It might catch him off guard but I don't think he will be too bad." At least that what Alex had to hope, he couldn't imagine losing this now. Kyle nodded, "it will all be okay," he could see the stress on Alex's features and wanted to reassure him.

“Ultimately it doesn’t matter what he thinks.” Michael said softly. “Of course I want him to be on board, but it’s not a requirement for me.” He hoped he was making himself clear. He might not be ready to say it all just yet, but he was in this and had no plans for anything different.

Michael's words and Kyle's reassurance helped Alex relax slightly and he nodded slowly, "yeah okay, well we can always make him come around and understand that this will work." Just as he said that, the screen in front of them lit up, Aladdin's intro starting.

Michael squeezed Alex’s hand as the movie started up. He was excited and happy and both of those things had been so rare lately. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling. When the voiceover began for the intro Michael actually got goosebumps. This was going to be awesome.

Alex leaned against Michael, nuzzling gently into his neck before wrapping an arm around Kyle and tugging him closer. Kyle grinned and settled against Alex, his closer hand slipping to land on Michael's thigh.

Being cuddled up with Alex and Kyle, beer in hand, good movie playing, was such a simple joy, Michael never wanted to take any of these moments for granted. He leaned his head down on top of Alex’s and sighed happily.

The happy sigh that he heard from Michael sent a rush of happiness through Alex and he smiled, "let me know if I am crowding you," he whispered quietly. A cooler breeze blew across the desert and Kyle leaned up long enough to grab a blanket and toss it over them, Alex glanced up, "guessing you don't need this?" He asked Michael with a grin.

"No." Michael chuckled. He was plenty warm on his own. The blankets were for Kyle and Alex. "And you're not crowding me. I like this." He said. It was true. He never thought of himself as someone who would enjoy cuddling, but this was what he wanted.

Kyle leaned over, "yeah, you run hot right?" He teased, tucking the blanket around him and Alex. "Good," Alex said, his voice quiet, "me too." He raised up and kissed Michael's cheek and then settled in to watch the movie.

After a while Michael found himself getting hungry. He picked up Alex’s hand and kissed his wrist “What else is in the ice chest?” He asked. He was guessing there was something aside from beer.

The gentle kiss on his wrist sent a chill through Alex and he smiled, "I brought string cheese and the stuff for sandwiches," he glanced at Kyle. "There's also chips and sweets in that bag," Kyle added, pointing beside the ice chest.

“Does anyone else want a sandwich? Or another beer?” He asked as he slipped out of the cuddle pile. Looking back at Alex and Kyle together made him feel so at ease. He was a part of what they had. It was still amazing to him.

"I'll take another beer," Kyle said, grinning at him before turning and kissing Alex gently. He was seeing a different version of Alex now, this Alex was so much happier and more relaxed, having Michael in their lives had torn down the last of his walls and made Kyle feel an overwhelming rush of love towards Michael. Alex shrugged, "I'm good for now," he said.

Michael passed Kyle his beer before making himself a sandwich. Then he gently sat back down, scooting in close to Alex again so he could share his warmth and enjoy the closeness. “I love this movie.” He admitted and then grinned to himself as he ate.

Kyle nodded his thanks and opened the beer, watching the movie with a cheesy grin. At Michael's words, Kyle nodded, "me too," he laughed and Alex couldn't help but chuckle, "you guys are adorable," he grinned as he snuggled back against Michael.

Michael cuddled into Alex even more once he finished his sandwich. He slipped an arm across Alex so that his fingertips brushed Kyle’s. That felt right, like a circuit completed. Happy and full, Michael watched the rest of Aladdin.

As the movie ended, Kyle stretched and grinned at the other two, "that was amazing," he said quietly. Alex nodded, standing up in the truck bed to flex his leg before the next movie started, his eyes moving over the two men, remembering just how lucky he was.

Michael agreed, the movie had been amazing. So much better than he’d hoped. Plus he got to share it with two pretty important people. He stretched and adjusted his cushion before the next movie and then settled down again. Kyle made himself a sandwich before passing out the next round of beers. It wasn’t too long before the next movie was queuing up. And the people around them all settled in again.

Alex quickly settled back in between them as the next movie started. Kyle leaned against Alex, his hand moving to gently rub his thigh. Alex snuggled his face into Michael's neck, pressing a few kisses on the sensitive skin there.

Michael snuggled in close to Alex, one arm sliding behind his back. He grinned as Alex kissed his neck then turned to kiss Alex briefly on the lips. He lingered there a little longer than he meant to, getting lost against the warm weight at his side, the scent of Alex’s shampoo filling his senses.

He immediately melted into the kiss, his tongue slipping into Michael's mouth gently. Alex turned slightly towards Michael, his hand slipping into the other man's curls. Kyle glanced up and grinned, his hand gently rubbing Alex's thigh.

Michael found himself reaching for Kyle’s hand where it lay on Alex’s thigh. He’d seen it there before the kiss and now it wanted to share this with Kyle somehow. He found his hand and laid his own alongside it rubbing at Alex’s thigh but touching Kyle’s hand. It felt important and hot and perfect. He delved into the kiss deeper then not caring who might see.

Alex felt a heat rush through him at their hands on his leg; he liked the way they seemed to like to touch each other. Kyle turned his body and kissed Alex's neck as he kissed Michael. Kyle raised his free hand to join Alex's in Michael's hair, rubbing his scalp gently

Michael moaned softly at the feeling of hands in his hair. He pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath and Kyle reached to turn Alex’s head toward him. So Michael kissed down the side of Alex’s neck, still slowly caressing his thigh.

Alex barely caught his breath before Kyle's lips captured his and Kyle made sure to tilt Alex's head to give Michael better access. Alex groaned quietly at the kiss and the hands on his thigh.

Kyle’s kiss delved deep, his tongue twining around Alex’s, his lips sliding sure and soft. 

Michael nibbled Alex’s earlobe, nuzzling into his hairline before sucking a spot low on his neck.

He couldn't help but moan into Kyle's mouth, all of this attention sending a rush through him. When he couldn't breathe, he broke the kiss. As soon as Alex pulled away, Kyle leaned across him, gently tugging Michael up and kissing him.

Michael gasped against Kyle’s mouth. Kyle had a way of kissing that could steal Michael’s breath. So Michael gave back as good as he got, nipping at Kyle’s lower lip before sucking it gently. His hand still petting at Alex’s thigh.

A small smirk pulled at Alex's lips as he watched the other two kiss. He leaned up, gently alternating between kissing and sucking at Michael and Kyle's necks, his hands tangling in both of their hairs. Kyle moaned at Michael's teeth on his lip and Alex gently nipped at Michael's neck, "this is so hot," he whispered.

Alex’s little whisper raised goosebumps on the back of Michael’s neck. He thought it was hot too. 

Kyle pulled back, his pupils blown wide. “I wanna try something.” He said. “Kiss me, both of you.” 

Michael glanced at Alex with a little grin and thought, why not? So he leaned forward trying to leave room for Alex and kissed Kyle.

Alex met Michael's gaze and raised his eyebrow before shrugging, deciding it could be interesting. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kyle's and catching Michael's at the same time. When their lips touched, Alex felt a rush of electricity, kissing them both made him feel like his body was on fire.

It was such a new experience trying to kiss Alex and Kyle at the same time. His pants were pretty much immediately too tight. The love and passion he felt for Alex mingled with the heat and affection he felt for Kyle and everything coalesced into something different and incredible. Michael couldn’t help but moan as his tongue mingled with theirs in the middle.

As their mouths all worked against each other, Alex almost whimpered. What Kyle felt for each of the others was different but just as warm and intriguing and he felt a rush of heat through his core. Alex continued to run his fingers through both of their hair.

Michael felt hot all over and his brain was definitely offline. He wanted to touch them everywhere but he only had two hands. One he slid up Alex's thigh to tease along the side of his fly and the other was in Kyle's hair, holding him in place.

Alex gasped at feeling Michael's hand teasing at his fly, his body moving into them. Kyle let his hand grip at Michael's thigh and he tugged Alex closer by his shirt collar. Just as they all pressed closer, the sound of someone clearing their throat made Alex and Kyle jump back like scalded dogs and they turned to see Maria standing at the tailgate, her arms crossed and small smirk on her lips.

Michael hated blushing but he could feel his cheeks heat up at being caught. He wasn’t ashamed at all, Isobel had probably told Maria what they were up to so he wasn’t worried about her knowing he just would have preferred not having his hand practically on Alex’s dick when she showed up. “Uh hey.” He said not quite able to stop his grin.

"Hey," Maria asked, her eyebrows raised, "you do realize you guys are few moves away from having sex in front of most of Roswell, right?" She asked with a snort. Alex blushed and looked down, "I-I dont know that it was quite to that point," he laughed nervously.

“We probably wouldn’t be the first.” Kyle said cheekily. 

Michael couldn’t stifle his laugh at that.

“Even so this truck is not that hidden.” Maria informed them. “Maybe you want to hold off a bit and save it for wherever you guys normally do this.” She waved her hand at the word wherever.

Alex shook his head, laughing at Kyle's comment and he looked at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow before turning back to Maria. "We haven't worked out where all we 'normally' do this," Alex said, his voice teasing, "we are still ironing out the kinks." Maria rolled her eyes, "well you might want to cross the drive off the list of options.

“Maybe so.” Michael agreed but he was still grinning. He was just too pleased to be with Alex and Kyle to do anything else. “So did Isobel send you or did you decide you had to see for yourself?” Michael asked. He crossed his arms waiting for an answer. 

“Maybe that second option.” She said coyly.

Kyle and Alex both chuckled at Maria's response, "well, it's true," Alex said. "And you definitely got an eye full for yourself," Kyle added on, winking playfully at Maria. Alex leaned over and tugged the other two closer again. "It seems to be working out pretty well too," Alex grinned.

Michael took Alex’s hand in his and Kyle took the other as the cuddled back together. “No more free shows, we promise.” Kyle said. 

“Yeah, so bring money next time.” Michael added. 

“You three are incorrigible!” Maria said laughing. “But you seem happy so that’s all I care about.”

Alex couldn't stop laughing at the three of them, shaking his head slowly, "I can't take them anywhere," he grinned at Maria, his chest feeling light. Maria shook her head, "well I will leave you boys to it, just try to keep this party PG until you find a more private spot," she gave them a pointed look before wandering off.

“I guess we have to reign it in.” Michael said with a sideways grin. 

“I suppose.” Kyle agreed. He still had mischief written all over his face which was a look Michael enjoyed and he filed it away as a look to try and put on Kyle’s face at a later time.

Alex grinned, looking between them, "where's the fun in that?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. He scrunched his nose, he was already so worked up, "I was having fun before the buzz kill interrupted us." Kyle laughed at his husband and shook his head.

“I could maybe be persuaded.” Michael raised an eyebrow at Kyle. Then he scooted closer to Alex but this time laid further down on his cushion and then pulled Alex down with him.

Michael was easy to convince and Alex moved with him and turned to tug Kyle down as well, "if no one can see us then we can't get busted," Alex said, his voice low but playful. Kyle snaked his arm over Alex to grab at Michael, needing to complete the connection between them.

Michael started back in on Alex’s thigh, squeezing once before sliding up again. He turned on his side so he could kiss at Alex’s neck again, teasing him with tongue and teeth. He was still hard in his pants from earlier and was hoping to find Alex was the same.

Alex sighed at Michael's touch, he was hard from the kissing earlier and when he felt Michael's hand move up this thigh, his hips instinctively bucked against him. He tilted his head to give Michael better access to his neck and ran his fingers through his curls. Kyle's hand grabbed Michael's hip, pulling them both tight against Alex, who quietly moaned at their touch.

Michael finally ran his hand up to squeeze along Alex's hardness. It was thrilling doing this at the drive in, but more so to be with Alex and Kyle. "You feel so good." Michael told him.

Kyle grabbed Alex's chin, turning him to kiss him deeply. Meanwhile, his hand slipped to gently knead against Michael's hardness. Alex meanwhile was moving his hips into Michael's hand, his own hands travelling over the other two as he sighed into Kyle's mouth.

Michael shivered as Kyle touched him. He needed that pressure, it was such a relief that he almost didn't know what to do. When Kyle pulled back from kissing Alex, Michael turned his head to capture his lips in a kiss.

Alex melted into Michael's kiss and Kyle leaned forward to take over the assault of Alex's neck, making Alex groan louder than he intended into Michael's mouth and Alex's hand moved to brush against the bulge in Kyle's jeans, "maybe we should take this home," Kyle growled against Alex's neck.

"Yes, god yes." Michael sighed as he pulled back from kissing Alex. They definitely needed to take this elsewhere because he didn't want anyone having to keep quiet. Not tonight anyway. He eased back, untangling himself from Alex and Kyle.

Alex's breathing was ragged as they climbed into the car and Kyle quickly turned towards their home. They both struggled to calm themselves slightly as they pulled in. Alex climbed out and grabbed the cooler and headed into the cabin, his entire body tingling with desperate need for the other two.


	16. Chapter 16

Michael had to remind himself to drive carefully as he followed Kyle and Alex's car to the cabin. He parked and locked the truck and hurried to the door where he knocked, feeling suddenly wrongfooted and not knowing if he should just walk in. He was only a moment or two behind them.

Alex had dropped the cooler in the kitchen and walked over to the door when Michael knocked. He opened it and grabbed him by the collar, tugging him inside. "You don't have to knock here anymore," Kyle told him, as Alex grabbed them both and slowly pulled them towards the bedroom, still feeling beyond needy.

Michael grinned at them both and allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom where he immediately started stripping out of his belt, then his jeans. Kyle was doing the same only he got distracted halfway through and started undressing Alex.

He pulled his shirt over his and Alex felt Kyle's hands on his jeans, helping him unbutton them and shove them down. Alex sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes tracking over the other two as they undressed and moved to pull his prosthetic off before tossing his boxers to the side, sitting completely naked in front of them.

Michael watched as the others peeled out of their clothes, relishing each inch of skin as it was revealed. He didn't think he could ever get enough of this. Then he was naked himself and he went to his knees at the end of the bed, kissing each of Alex's hands. Kyle sat beside him and bent to suck a spot on his neck.

Alex's hands moved over the parts of Michael that he could reach and when Kyle's lips sucked on his neck, he gasped, "fuck." He could feel his erection quickly standing at complete attention, and his hands grasped to move into the other guys' hair. Kyle meanwhile, touched Michael's shoulder, just needing his touch.

Michael bent then to drop a kiss on each of Alex’s thighs, his hands following in his wake. He glanced up at Alex and then Kyle to see if this was alright and Kyle flashed him a quick grin before pulling Alex’s head back by his hair so he could kiss his throat.

He was barely able to give Michael a small nod before Kyle had tugged his head back and he couldn't help but moan loudly. Alex wiggled under the touch and Kyle smirked as he kept working at his neck.

Then Michael leaned in, kissing the tip of Alex's cock before taking just the head into his mouth. He moaned around it, so turned on just by having it in his mouth he had to press the heel of his palm to his own cock just to ease the pressure already building there. And oh Alex made the best sounds as Kyle sucked and nibbled at his throat. It was such a turn on to be here with them.

"Ah!" Alex cried out as Michael's lips wrapped around him and then whimpers slipped past his lips as they both worked at his body, "oh my,-" he gasped. His foot raised to rub against Michael's inner thigh in front of him and Kyle tugged gently at Michael's hair, "fuck," Alex growled.

Michael lowered his head, taking more of Alex's cock into his mouth, as much as he could take before he had to swallow around the head. His eyes were closed but he felt the fingers in his hair and it helped steady him, made him feel like this was all real when it might have felt like a dream. 

Kyle was so turned on by Alex's growl that he had to kiss him. So he pulled him gently over and ravished his mouth, all tongue and teeth and need.

The two mens' mouths were quickly making Alex come completely undone and he quickly returned Kyle's kisses, his foot finding Michael's cock and rubbing against it, quiet noises still slowly erupting from him at Michael's work on his cock. Kyle tugged at Michael's hair, his nails gently scratching his scalp.

Alex's foot was wicked and Michael moaned around his cock with every press. It felt so good to be like this, his mouth full of Alex, his hair being pulled in just the right way. He was caught there and he loved it. He started using his hand to hold on to the cock in his mouth, just the base so he could better control how deep he was taking it.

Alex was quickly becoming a whimpering mess, his hand finding Kyle's cock and gently rubbing it at the same place that his foot moved against Michael. He was quivering, his free hand gripping at the bedspread, "guys," he gasped out, not wanting to come undone so quickly.

Michael pulled back with an audible 'pop'. He licked his lips taking in how wrecked Alex was. 

Kyle also pulled back. "You wanna lay back for us?" Kyle asked. He began to scoot back onto the bed so he could lay on the pillows and he reached for Alex.

His entire body was aching with need, every nerve on fire as Alex crawled up the bed beside Kyle, melting against him, but still reaching for Michael to follow them as well. "You guys are killing me," he gasped.

Michael followed settling against Alex’s other side. Then he bent to kiss Alex, his hand trailing over Alex’s chest and thigh. 

Kyle moved to suck and tease Alex’s nipple, worrying it gently between his teeth. Together their hands met on Alex’s cock and they both began to touch and stroke him.

Alex's hand slipped into Michael's hair as they kissed and his other hand moved into Kyle's, both squeezing tightly when their hands met on his cock and he moaned loudly into Michael's mouth as his hips raised against their hands.

Michael pulled back to catch his breath. “I love the sounds you make.” Michael whispered. 

“He makes the best sounds.” Kyle agreed. “How do you want us, babe? He asked Alex, kissing the corner of his mouth.

A bright blush covered his cheeks and he gasped quietly, "I-" Alex swallowed hard, "I want to stay between you guys," he almost whined, "I don't know how that will work but," he looked between the two of them.

Kyle nodded then glanced over at Michael with a grin. “I think I know what will work.” He said. 

Michael nodded back at him, he could see where this was going. Together they coaxed Alex to his side facing away from Michael. “Is this okay?” Michael asked, touching Alex’s hip.

Alex was putty in their hands and allowed them to roll him to his side. "Mmhmm," he hummed, pushing his ass back against Michael as he reached for Kyle. Kyle easily rolled to his side and pushed back against Alex in the same way, "I'll grab some lube," he breathed out as he moved to get up.

Michael kissed Alex’s shoulder, then nuzzled into the back of his neck. He reached around and stroked Alex a couple times, keeping him hard, and hopefully on edge. Michael liked it when Alex got needy. 

Kyle returned with the lube and passed it to Alex.

Another whimper escaped Alex as he pushed back against Michael harder, "Michael," he breathed out as Michael stroked him. When Kyle handed him the lube, he tugged the other male back down next to him, "roll over baby," he breathed at Kyle as he put a little on his fingers before handing it to Michael.

Michael took the lube and poured a little out on his finger. Then he rubbed his fingers together to warm it a little before carefully sliding his fingers against Alex's entrance. He kissed Alex's neck then his shoulder again before biting down just a bit as he breached Alex.

Alex followed Michael's movements with Kyle's entrance, gently teasing him a few times. When Michael's fingers entered him, he groaned quietly, "oh fuck," he moved his lips to Kyle's shoulder as his fingers pushed into Kyle.

Carefully Michael slid one finger out of Alex and replaced it with two. "Still good?" He asked Alex. No matter what else was going on he wanted Alex to feel good. There was something so hot about doing this to Alex while he did it to Kyle.

Kyle relaxed under Alex's touch, adding a second finger after a moment. At Michael's question, he nodded, pushing back against the fingers, "y-yeah," he gasped out, his cock rock hard against Kyle's back.

Kyle whimpered, rocking back against Alex's fingers. 

Between the sounds he was making and the sounds Alex was making, Michael was already on edge. He gently added a third finger. He curled them searching for Alex's prostate.

Alex whined when Michael added a third finger and curled them to his prostate, his back arching slightly towards him as he repeated the movement on Kyle. "I-" he gasped, "I need y-you Michael," he whimpered, pushing back against his hand.

"I need you too." Michael whispered. Then he slicked his cock with the lube and passed it back to Alex. He slowly pressed into Alex, moving to adjust his angle until he could slide in with ease. He pressed his hips forward until he was seated completely inside Alex.

He whimpered when Michael moved his fingers and started to slip inside of him. He loved this feeling and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of what was about to happen. Once Michael was completely inside of him, Alex took a few calming breaths and removed his fingers from Kyle, putting some lube on his cock before tugging the other man back and slipping inside of him slowly, not wanting to break contact with Michael as he moved.

Kyle moaned softly as Alex slid inside him. He loved the way Alex was so gentle in the beginning, always giving him time to adjust. 

Michael was holding tight to Alex just trying to hold still as he positioned himself between the two of them.

Alex's body felt like it was on fire when he finally bottomed out inside of Kyle. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced, "oh my God," he gasped out, trying to avoid an immediate orgasm. Kyle moaned as Alex stopped and Alex's hand clasped on his hip tightly.

Being inside Alex felt like home, and now being in the same bed as Kyle was starting to feel like something fairly similar. Michael didn’t know how he could get attached so quickly, but he felt like Alex and Kyle were just a set now, they came together. They fit together and Michael got to be a part of it. He took a deep breath to steady himself and to keep control before slowly moving his hips back in one long motion. Then he pressed back in just a little harder.

His body finally relaxed and then Michael started to move and he let that movement move his own hips into Kyle. Once they both had pushed back in, Alex groaned, this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He loved being buried deep inside of Kyle and he loved the way Michael filled him up but feeling both at the same time was overwhelming. He sucked in a breath, moving his lips to gently bite and suck at Kyle's neck.

After that Michael began to move with more purpose. He angled his hips to find Alex's prostate again, his fingers wrapped around Alex's hip, digging in tight, his lips at Alex's neck and shoulder, and anywhere else he could reach. It felt so good, too good, there was no way he could last with both of them moaning and his cock sheathed in Alex's tight heat. 

Kyle reached back to find Michael's hand and he placed his over it, holding onto Alex. There was something about that simple gesture that was almost Michael's undoing.

Alex felt so overwhelmed by every sensation, continuous noises slipping out of him at every movement. As Michael pushed into him, finding his prostate, Kyle fell into a rhythm of pushing back against him and Alex's head felt like it was swimming. When he felt Kyle reach to touch Michael, he sucked in a breath, there was something so intimate about that touch that it sent a rush through him and he felt his climax building already. He moved his hand from Kyle's hip stretching to grasp his dick and pump it gently.

“God Alex, you feel so fucking good.” Michael told him. Everything was easing him up to the edge, every little sound Alex or Kyle made, every clench of Alex’s muscles around him, the way Kyle gripped his hand over Alex. He was going to come undone and soon.

"I don't know how long I can last," Alex gasped out, "I have never felt anything like this." He could feel his body clenching around Michael and he worked to drag Kyle with him, he leaned up, biting at his husband's next and shoulder, "how about you baby? Are you close?" He breathed in Kyle's ear.

“Mmm, yes, yes!” Kyle cried out. He was very close. So close he could barely hang on. Alex knew just how he liked it so Kyle was hanging on the edge just about to tip over. “So close!” 

Michael sped up, losing what little control he had left. His teeth sank into Alex’s shoulder and he moaned low and long.

Alex groaned loudly as he finally fell over the edge, "oh fuck!" He cried out, his hips rocked harder into Kyle and his body spasmed hard around them, his hands gripping tightly at Kyle.

Kyle came hard to the feeling of Alex’s orgasm pulsing deep inside him. He cried out fingers clamping down on Michael’s hand behind him. 

Michael came just as Alex did, spilling over inside him unable to stop it if he’d tried. His orgasm was wrung out of him by Alex’s clenching muscles. After that all he could do was inelegantly collapse as he pulled slowly out of Alex.

Kyle's ragged breaths mixed with Alex's as they both collapsed against the pillows. Alex whined when Michael pulled out, suddenly missing the fullness, then he did the same, sliding out of Kyle. Alex laid there breathless for a few moments before tugging at Kyle's shoulder, and kissing him as he turned around. When that kiss broke, Alex rolled slightly to kiss Michael too.

Michael needed that kiss to feel grounded again. That had been one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had. When he finally pulled back he pressed himself tightly to Alex and then reached across and took Kyle's hand again. They'd just shared something that Michael felt was important to their budding relationship and he needed the touch between all of them.

Alex rolled onto his back, and moved his arms to tug both men against him. Kyle nestled into Alex's chest and laced his fingers through Michael's, smiling at him. Alex felt so warm and content, "I love you both," he whispered quietly.

"I love you, Alex." Kyle said softly. 

"I love you, too." Michael added. He curled into Alex for a moment before he started thinking about the other's comfort. “Let me grab some towels." He offered. Michael pulled himself out of the pile and felt the loss immediately. He headed to the bathroom where he wet a couple of washcloths, washed his hands, and grabbed a couple of towels. Then he passed them out before climbing back into bed.

When Michael pulled back, Alex almost whined but he knew they would all be more comfortable once they cleaned up. Kyle and Alex both made sure to clean themselves up before tossing the towels and washcloths off the bed. Alex immediately pulled both men in closer again, sighing happily, "I could get used to this," he murmured. Kyle reached for Michael's hand again as Alex moved to run his fingers through the other man's curls.

"Easily." Michael agreed. It felt so right just being here tucked against Alex, his hand in Kyle's, like something was completed in him, something that was missing. "You're still okay with me staying?" He whispered. His confidence in the whole situation was building, but he still wanted to protect what Kyle and Alex had together. It was important to him that they still had a say when they needed time alone.

Kyle smiled lazily at the other two men, he felt so at ease and complete as if Michael had been the missing piece of a puzzle he didn't even realize wasn't finished. He smiled across Alex's chest, "I think at this point, I would be more offended if you left," he raised Michael's hand to kiss it. Alex watched them, a serene smile on his face, he couldn't imagine this night ending any other way.

Michael grinned over at Kyle. He felt a warmth suffusing his chest and there were things he wanted to say, but now didn’t feel like the time. “Okay.” He said instead. He cuddled down into his pillow next to Alex, a feeling of sleepiness and serenity stealing over him.

Alex yawned as his fingers moved through Michael and Kyle hair, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted," he laughed quietly. He leaned up, kissing them each gently before laying back against the pillows and letting his eyes flutter closed, "g'night," he mumbled.

"Goodnight." Michael said softly. He too was already falling asleep. 

"Goodnight." Kyle echoed. Then there was nothing but the soft sounds of breathing in the quiet room, in the dark. Michael fell asleep quickly and wasn't bothered by nightmares that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Michael left just after sunrise the next morning; said he had to go work on a car at the junkyard and would call them later and Alex and Kyle had fallen back asleep for a while. Alex stirred slightly, rolling over and smiling, his hand tracing gently over Kyle's arm and cheek, watching him quietly.

Kyle woke to Alex looking over at him and he grinned. "What are you looking at?" He asked playfully as he stretched. He felt good, better than he could have guessed, almost like he and Alex were entering a second honeymoon period, and it was all thanks to Michael.

"Hmm," Alex grinned, " just my handsome, wonderful husband," his voice still rough with sleep. He felt relaxed and completely blissful, "I'm glad we got some just you and me time today," he said, still tracing fingers over Kyle's skin gently, "I wanted to check in with you after everything..."

"Mmm." Kyle hummed. "I'm good." He said after a minute. He really was. He felt settled in a way he hadn't realized he was missing. "I feel like we've been given something precious, something that was maybe missing before and I didn't even know I was missing it." Kyle turned on his side to face Alex. "And what about you? How are you feeling?"

He couldn't help the happiness that rushed through him at Kyle's words. Alex's hand ran over Kyle's face, "I'm perfect," he beamed, "you are the most amazing man I know and I love you more than anything in this world and you know that what is between me and Michael has always been special but I never expected that I could be with both of you, that I could love both of you." He took a breath, "I have never felt more whole, and I absolutely love watching the two of you discover each other and I can already see and feel an amazing connection between the two of you."

Kyle reached out and stroked Alex's cheek. "I love you so much, I love seeing you like this, seeing the two of you together. You each bring the other out in ways I couldn't describe if I tried. And there's definitely a connection with Michael. I didn't expect it to happen so quickly. I was attracted to him, but I feel something more than that now. I think it's going to be something really special." He leaned in and kissed Alex softly on the lips. "I wanted to do this for you, Alex, because a part of me was afraid of what was going to happen to us if I didn't, but it's turned into more than I ever could have imagined. Thank you for taking this journey with me."

"Yeah sometimes Michael takes me back to when I was 17. You both make me feel different; you make me feel safe and calm and Michael makes me feel more exhilarated and spontaneous and having both of you by my side makes me feel like I can handle anything." Alex leaned into the kiss, smiling softly, "I never would have left you Kyle," whispered, "I adore you and you are my home." He paused for a moment, "but coming up with this idea, inviting Michael into our world and watching as you embraced him, it has just made me love you a million times more," he kissed the other man deeper.

Kissing Alex was still as thrilling as it was when they first met. He sucked Alex's bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth just the tiniest bit before soothing it with his tongue. Kyle wrapped his arm around Alex and drew him closer. He was glad they had this moment to themselves, but he wasn't selfish, he looked forward to having Michael back with them too.

Alex easily melted into the kiss. Ever since their first kiss, kissing Kyle had sent a rush through him, something almost electric. He snuggled into Kyle's arms, "you're my best friend, you know that right?" He asked quietly, "and if there ever comes a time when you feel like this setup isn't working, I need you to tell me okay?"

"Okay. I will, as long as you promise me the same honesty. That's the only way this is going to work. We have to keep trusting each other and knowing that we can speak up if need be." He brushed his hand through Alex's hair. "Michael hasn't quite said he's in it for the long haul yet, but I feel like everything's been going really well. And he was willing to tell Isobel. That has to mean something, don't you think?"

"I promise, we need to make sure we take some time to check in with each other every so often okay?" A sound similar to a purr escapes Alex as Kyle's hand ran through his hair. Alex smiled, "Yeah, I think this is going perfectly, Michael is always so at ease when we are together, probably more so than I have ever seen him," he thought about it, "and I think it means a lot that he was willing to tell Isobel." He kept his arms wrapped around Kyle as they talked.

Kyle toyed with Alex's bangs, enjoying the feeling of Alex's soft hair between his fingers. "We should try another outing. Maybe someplace where we can't be distracted by each other." Kyle said. "Dinner somewhere maybe. What do you think about that? Are you ready for something like that?"

Alex's eyes closed as Kyle played with his hair and he couldn't help but laugh at the comment, "that sounds like a good idea," he smiled, "wonder how Michael would feel about going to Crashdown? That could be a good way to know where he is with all of this."

“You’re right, I guess we’ll just have to ask and see.” Kyle said. He let go of Alex’s hair and brushed his hand down Alex’s arm. “If he’s not ready we can always come up with something less public. Maybe a picnic out here somewhere. Or something like that.” He suggested.

He loved when they spent time like this, when Kyle's touches were soft and gentle and he smiled. "Sounds perfect to me," he said, "want me to text him and see what he says? Maybe we can meet after he finishes for the day?"

"That works for me. I'm looking forward to lazing around with you all day and I have no intention of worrying about dinner anyway, so that actually works great." Kyle teased. He really didn't want to get up, he was enjoying the quiet morning in bed with Alex. The only thing that could make it better was knowing that they'd be seeing Michael later.

Alex quickly reached for his phone, sending a quick message to Michael before moving back to the bed. He snuggled into Kyle, nuzzling his neck, "I am really enjoying this," he mumbled against his skin, wrapping his arms around Kyle's body, his lips gently finding skin.

Kyle relaxed into Alex’s arms with a sigh. This was something that could never be replaced. Simply laying with Alex, to be touched by him, to be kissed by him. He was so glad they could still have this and also have their expanded relationship with Michael. Both were important to him. “Mmm.” He hummed his agreement. “I’m so glad I have today off.” He said, pulling Alex even closer.

He loved the way Kyle relaxed against him; the way they could just be and there were no requirements or expectations. Just as he had told Kyle earlier; being here with him felt like home and now he was thrilled that they got to include Michael in this safe and happy life they shared. "Me too my love," he said quietly, kissing Kyle gently, "I don't know what I would do without you.

The early morning light coming through the window lit Alex’s hair like a halo. Kyle loved mornings like this, just being lazy, enjoying each other, nowhere to go. No time limit. Kyle didn’t quite know what to say except that he felt the same way. So instead of talking he leaned in for another kiss. This one just as slow and languid as he felt.

His hands moved slowly over Kyle's body, everything about this time was slow and passionate. Alex always loved when Kyle had the day off, he loved being able to take their time and enjoy each other. He leaned into the kiss, letting his tongue gently tease the other man's lips.

Kyle opened to Alex’s teasing tongue, kissing him deeper. His hands sank into Alex’s soft hair, fingernails gently scraping before one hand moved down his neck to his back, to his ass which Kyle squeezed slightly, just indulging in every little desire to touch and be touched.

Alex pushed his body against Kyle's, his movements still slow and deliberate and he moaned quietly into the kiss when Kyle grabbed his ass. His hands slipped down Kyle's chest, keeping his touch light and he broke the kiss, slowly kissing down his husband's jawline.

Kyle moaned softly as Alex moved across his jaw. He tipped his head so that Alex could reach all of his favorite spots easier. All the while Kyle stroked at whatever part of Alex he could reach, until he moved his hand between them and began scratching gently at the trail of hair on Alex’s stomach.

He continued to work down to Kyle's throat, working his lips and tongue over the places that he knew Kyle loved, gently nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin he found. He sucked in a breath when he felt Kyle's hand on his stomach.

Oh this was good, this was everything he loved about being with Alex. He dug his foot into the mattress and tipped his head further back as he dragged his hand lower and lower until he was brushing his knuckles along the length of Alex's cock. Just testing, teasing, not needing to rush anything.

Alex continued to work on Kyle's neck and he loved the way his husband reacted to him, loved that he knew without a doubt what Kyle enjoyed. When he felt the knuckles across his cock and he moaned quietly against the other man's neck.

Kyle slid his leg over Alex's hip, bringing them closer together. Then he opened his hand to dance his fingers over the tip of Alex's cock before taking him in hand slowly. He loved the way they seemed to fit together in whatever combination, they fit. They always had and he knew they always would. That was just the way it was with them. It had been easy from the start and it was just as easy now.

His body was pulled against Kyle's, and he moaned at the way they slotted together. Alex's hips bucked against Kyle's hand around him. And he let one hands slide down to gently rub across Kyle's cock, keeping his touch feather light at first as he bit gently at the pressure point on the other man's neck.

“Ah.” Kyle felt a shiver run through him as Alex found that sensitive spot on his neck. His touch was so light and gentle, Kyle was melting against him. He stroked Alex’s cock with a little more purpose then, loving the feeling of him in his hand, hard and still soft. Kyle could easily lose himself in the feeling.

Alex always loved the way that Kyle reacted to him. He slowly wrapped a hand around Kyle's cock, stroking him gently at first. He almost purred at the way Kyle touched him, his head spinning slightly as he leaned up to capture Kyle's lips with his once more.

Kyle could feel the kiss down to his toes. His hips rocked slightly into Alex’s hand and he tried to keep focused on how he was touching Alex, but it was a little difficult as Alex was already taking him apart. He adjusted his wrist so he could stroke Alex tighter, then faster, wanting to hear the little noises he always made.

He could feel Kyle's body reacting to him and he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. But then Kyle's hand was wrapped tighter around him and he gasped quietly, his teeth gently tugging at Kyle's lip and when the other man sped up, Alex couldn't help but whimper.

Kyle pulled back far enough to whisper against Alex’s lips, “Can I ride you?” He felt needy, like he couldn’t quite get enough of Alex and just their hands this time wasn’t going to be enough.

Kyle's words made him suck in a breath and Alex pumped his hand slightly harder before pulling back to grin at him. After a breath, he nodded, "mmhmm," he hummed, "of course you can," his cock twitched slightly in Kyle's hand at the thought of it.

Kyle almost said, ‘thank you’. It was a near thing. He felt desperate to have Alex inside him again. He let go of Alex’s cock and gently rolled Alex onto his back so Kyle was hovering over him. Then he searched around for the lube and when he found it he slicked Alex’s cock with a generous amount. He didn’t think he needed fingers after last night, but a lot of lube was always good.

Alex let himself be rolled onto his back, biting his lip as he looked up at Kyle, hovering over him. He let his eyes explore his husband's body as the other male applied the lube to his cock and he groaned quietly, his hands grasping at Kyle's hips.

Kyle sat up, scooting down so he was lined up with Alex’s cock. He held it steady as he sank down over Alex, a moan slipping from him as he bottomed out. He was tight but not so much it hurt, he just felt full in the best way. “Oh, god.” He whimpered.

His head rolled back as Kyle slid down onto him. Alex could feel his husband's body stretching to accommodate him and his own moan joined Kyle's, his hands squeezing at the other man's hips when his eyes fluttered open slowly.

Being connected to Alex in such an intimate way made Kyle feel grounded. This was the foundation, their love for each other, their passion for one another. Nothing else would be possible if it weren't for this. Slowly Kyle began to move his hips, rocking forward then back, little motions that began to set his spine on fire.

In moments like this, it was like Kyle's body was made for his and he had to take a deep breath to avoid losing control immediately. Alex held tight to Kyle and started to raise his hips at the same pace that the other man moved, their bodies connecting each time and sending a spark through him, "fuck babe," he breathed, his eyes locked on Kyle.

 

Kyle had to steady himself against Alex's chest, leaning forward so that he could lift his hips just a little bit higher before coming down to meet Alex's thrusts. He bit his lip hard as Alex spoke. They both knew he was weak for Alex's voice, especially when they made love. Anything he said might send Kyle racing over the edge. Kyle loved it. He picked up the pace again, moving faster, coming down harder.

Alex loved to watch the reaction that his voice had on Kyle when they were making love. He whined at the way Kyle moved faster, "Kyle," he rasped, reaching between them to touch Kyle's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Kyle cried out when Alex reached for his cock. He was so sensitive, it wouldn't take much. Kyle squeezed down around Alex and rolled his hips on ever other thrust so that Alex was hitting his prostate directly every time. He bent down to kiss at Alex's lips, unable to really kiss him properly as he couldn't quite catch his breath. It was more tongue and teeth than anything else.

Using his free hand, Alex gently tugged at Kyle's hair, "are you going to cum for me sweetheart?" He said quietly, groaning at the sensation of Kyle squeezing around him. Alex moved his hand over Kyle's cock, squeezing it and pumping it at a steady speed, "come on Kyle," he moaned.

That did it, Kyle’s control was gone. He couldn’t even think, he was just lost to the sensation of his orgasm taking him over like a tidal wave. “Oh, oh, Alex!” Kyle threw his head back and came so hard his vision went black around the edges.

Alex was able to hold off his own orgasm long enough to watch with rapt attention as Kyle came undone but then he fell over the edge too, crying out, Kyle's name on his lips. As he came deep inside Kyle, he still couldn't tear his eyes away from his husband, "my God you are hot," he gasped out as he came.

Kyle rode out Alex's orgasm, his own body still shuddering, before he collapsed inelegantly, still panting, onto Alex. "Fuck that was good." He breathed. It was better than good though, it was fantastic.

His arms wrapped tightly around Kyle when he collapsed, kissing the top of his head. "Mmhmm," he hummed, his eyes closing happily as he tried to control his breathing, "I think it's safe to say that we still got it," he chuckled quietly.

Alex's laughter caused him to chuckle too. "I feel like I should high five you, it was that awesome." Kyle kissed Alex's collarbone before he carefully pulled himself up and off of Alex. He curled against his side, his head on his husband's chest. "I love you." He whispered.

"Oh God, please don't try to high five me," Alex laughed, shaking his head and faking horror at the thought. He had to bite back a whine when Kyle pulled off of him but he quickly wrapped his arms around the other man, his hand gently touching his back, "I love you too, so much," he breathed.

“Think we can sneak in a nap?” Kyle laughed. “I know we just got up but you wore me out.” He felt deliciously tired. And warm. And he just wanted to stretch out the feeling as long as possible.

Alex kissed Kyle's head, "that sounds perfect to me babe," he said, yawning as he relaxed into the bed, "Michael isn't off for about 3 more hours." He held Kyle closer to his chest, running a hand through his hair.

Kyle fell asleep cuddled up to Alex, Alex's hand in his hair. It was his favorite way to sleep, safe and tucked in next to the man he loved.


	18. Chapter 18

A few hours later, Alex and Kyle were walking into the diner to see Michael waiting for them. They both beamed at him and leaned over to kiss him gently before sitting down. Alex could feel eyes on them from around the restaurant but it didn't phase him, he was thrilled to be here with the two of them.

“Hey.” Michael said as they were taking their seats. “Today felt like the longest day ever.” He admitted with a slight grin. He’d missed them. Maybe to the point that he could tell them he didn’t need a trial run anymore. That thought made him grin wider.

Alex liked the grin on Michael's face, it made warmth spread through him. "We missed you today," Kyle said with a smile as they sat down, "we had a lazy morning in bed and you should have been there." Alex loved hearing his husband talk like that, it proved that he and Michael were becoming something. Just then, Liz comes over looking between them all with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "so it's true huh?" She asks.

“It’s true.” Michael said. Maria must have passed it along, but Michael found he didn’t care. “Well.” Liz said looking at them all in turn. “I’m happy for you, then.” She grinned at them. “Thanks, Liz.” Kyle said softly. “So what is everyone drinking?” She asked. Michael ordered a coke.

"Same for me," Alex said before Kyle nodded, "me too." Liz nodded and moved back towards the kitchen and Alex smiled, "well it seems to be going well," he said. Kyle nodded, "mmhmm," he sat relaxed as he looked between the other two.

“So far no objections.” Michael shrugged. Between Isobel and Liz, Max had to know. And since he hadn’t heard from Max that must mean he didn’t care either. Which was great. “It’s made me think.” He started, unsure exactly how to say what he wanted to say.

Alex felt a rush of uncertainty flow through him, suddenly afraid that Michael might be changing his mind. Kyle laid a hand on Alex's leg, trying to calm him and reached over to touch Michael's hand, "well what are you thinking?" He asked, smiling softly.

“I’m thinking maybe the trial period can be over.” Michael took a deep breath. “I know it’s only been a couple of days, but I feel really good about things. That is of course if you do too?”

His heart burst with happiness and Alex raised up and kissed Michael over the table. He sat back down, beaming and Kyle repeated the action. "I definitely think that sounds perfect," Alex beamed and Kyle nodded quickly.

Michael’s heart felt full as he grinned across the table at them. His boyfriends? Could he call them that now? It seemed unreal yet here they were. Liz came back with their sodas and to take their orders. Michael ordered the Crashdown Burger with a side of Futuristic Fries. Kyle opted for the Crispy Crashdown Burger with the Scully’s Sweet Potato Fries.

Alex copied Michael's order and relaxed as they waited for their food. He couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin off his face as he reached across the table to take Michael's hand, playing gently with his fingers. A few minutes later, Liz brought their burgers, sitting them down with a grin for each of them, "enjoy," she said.

“Thanks.” Kyle said. “Thank you.” Michael echoed. It was hard pulling his hand away from Alex’s so he could eat, but he did it anyway. This was easy, though. There was no awkwardness, it felt like any date might. It hit Michael then that he wanted to go on dates with them, which was something he had never cared for or really had the chance for before. It was more than just sex for him, even with Kyle. With that thought he happily dug into his food.

Alex grinned, "thanks Liz," he said as he popped a fry in his mouth, he felt so at ease here with Michael and Kyle. Kyle liked how relaxed both of the others are and it made him grin. He couldn't deny that he was starting to feel something when he looked at Michael and it made him feel excited. They sat in silence as they ate, Alex and Kyle both stealing glances at the others every so often.

“So how was your day? I ended up with two cars so I stayed busy.” Michael poured a little more ketchup onto his plate and dipped a fry. He’d missed them both today and was grateful to be back with them having dinner. Kyle shot Alex a look and Michael had a feeling he knew what their day consisted of. It made him grin.

"We spent the day in bed," Alex said sheepishly, glancing at Michael, "you don't mind do you?" He asked, knowing they had agreed to discuss this anytime it was necessary. "And of course we missed you," Kyle said, smiling at him, his gaze soft.

“I don’t mind. I’m just looking forward to when we can all do that together.” Michael said honestly. It actually made him happy and settled to know that they still had a strong connection. That he wasn’t interrupting their marriage.

Alex smiled at him and Kyle nodded, "so are we," he said with a smirk. Alex reached across the table and played with Michael's fingers, feeling complete happy and relaxed. Then suddenly the bell above the door chimed and Alex glanced up to see Flint stalking in their direction, a scowl on his face, "shit," he breathed, pulling his hand away instinctively.

Michael was just about to take Alex’s hand in his own when Alex pulled away. Michael hadn’t been paying attention to anyone else in the diner, but he followed Alex’s gaze to Flint, Alex’s brother, who was making a beeline for their table. There was no time to formulate a plan before he reached them and he was clearly angry. “So it’s not enough for you to live in sin with one man, you have to flaunt around town with two now?”

Kyle tensed when he saw Flint approach and he felt a pang of anger when Alex visibly flinched as soon as his brother spoke. Alex looked around them at the mostly full diner and then back to Flint "let's go talk outside," he breathed, looking towards Michael and Kyle as he stood up, "I'll be right back," he said, moving past Flint towards the door.

“Should we let him go alone?” Michael asked Kyle as Flint and Alex strode away.

“Alex doesn’t need saving, you know that.” Kyle said. Still he didn’t look totally at ease. 

Michael put his napkin on the table. “I still don’t like it.” He said.

Kyle looked at Michael, "yeah I'm not a huge fan of it either but for now, just stay put." He turned so he could watch through the window next to them.

Alex moved out the door quickly, turning once he was out of the door way, "Seriously Flint?" He glared at his brother, "was that really necessary? My relationship is none of your business."

"None of my business? Just because you want nothing to do with our family any more doesn't mean you don't still represent us when you're out in public. You're a Manes and you should act like one instead of wallowing in filth all the time. There were children in there! Don't you have any sense of decency?" Flint was right up in Alex's face not caring who might see them.

He held his ground as he stared at his brother, "really?" He spat, "we weren't doing anything wrong, we held hands and we had a meal, what the fuck about that is wrong?" He glared at Flint, "there was nothing fucking indecent about anything that we were doing and you have no right to claim anything otherwise."

"I'm not going to let you keep dragging our name through the mud. I heard about the drive in, was there nothing indecent about that either?" Flint punctuated this question by shoving Alex back. "You'll be sorry if you keep this up, do you understand me?"

Alex stumbled backwards when Flint shoved him, the movement causing him to lose balance in his good leg and he glared at his brother, "I'll be sorry huh?" He slowly moved to stand upright, "what the hell are you going to do? I am happy and in love, how can that be wrong?"

Flint shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "I'm going to put a stop to it, that's what." He pushed a finger into Alex's chest, hard. "Do you think your doctor husband will still be able to work with smashed fingers, or that filthy alien you're with could still fuck you with a bullet in his spine? Or maybe a medically induced coma is just the thing? Or am I not supposed to know about that either?"

He flinched at Flint's words, a lump forming in his throat, he was angry but also suddenly terrified, without thinking, he raised his fist and punched Flint hard in the nose, "just leave them alone, your problem is with me," he huffed, his voice shaking slightly, "not them."

Flint swung at him and that's when Michael and Kyle both stood from the table and ran out to them. "What the hell, Flint?" Kyle asked, shoving him back. Michael felt just about useless, but if they needed Flint's ass kicked he was good for it. "What is your problem man?" Michael asked.

His brother's punch connected with Alex's jaw and knocked him flat on his ass; by the time he had pulled himself to his feet, Michael and Kyle were both there. Flint rolled his eyes, looking between the three of them but then only addressing Alex, "think long and hard about what I said," he spat before turning and stalking away.

"Alex, what happened?" Kyle asked immediately reaching for his husband and tipping his head to the side so he could get a better look at his jaw. "Do I need to go after him?" Michael wondered. He didn't feel good about just letting Flint walk away like that.

Alex shook his head, tasting blood from his lip and raising his hand to wipe it away, "I'm fine," he said, glancing at the other two, "no don't go after him, it's okay, I-i just wanna go home," he suddenly felt upset and scared.

Michael was torn. He wanted to make things better somehow but it seemed there was nothing for him to do. “Go ahead.” He stepped back. “I’ll take care of the check.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

He reached out and grabbed Michael's hand, "come back to the cabin with us?" He asked, his eyes pleading, his eyes burning slightly, he needed both of them right now. Kyle stepped up and touched Alex's other arm, glancing at Michael for his response.

Michael closed his eyes just a second. He wanted to gather Alex up and hold him until that look on his face went away, but now just wasn’t the time. “I’ll come after. I’ll just be behind you a bit.” He told them.

"Okay," Alex nodded, part of him was afraid to leave Michael alone after Flint's threats and he bit his lip nervously, "b-be safe okay?" He whispered, his bottom lip almost quivering as his brother's words repeated on a loop in his mind.

That confused Michael a little bit he nodded. “I will be.” He promised. Alex probably didn’t want him trying to seek Flint out on his own. Which considering Michael’s current state of mind, was a valid concern. He turned to go and then glanced over his shoulder at them. “See you at the cabin.” Then he jogged back inside to explain things and pay the bill.

Alex and Kyle rode home in relative silence; Kyle glancing at Alex every now and then as he looked out the window, he decided to wait for Michael to ask Alex what his brother had said. When they got home, Alex glanced around the cabin nervously before going inside. His immediate reaction while he waited for Michael was to start cleaning.

Michael quickly apologized to Liz and promised to fully fill her in at some point, and paid the bill. He was anxious to be with Kyle and Alex and to hear what it was that Flint was saying before things turned physical. He may have driven a little faster than the law allowed but he felt a sense of relief as he pulled up outside the cabin. He remembered what Alex had told him before and skipped the knocking. He just walked in to find Kyle with his head in his hands and Alex up cleaning.

Kyle looked up when he heard Michael come in and felt a bit of relief, "so fun fact about our boy here that I'm not sure if you know," he nodded to Alex who had slowed his movements, his anxiety rearing again, "when he gets upset, he cleans obsessively." Kyle gave Michael a small smile and raised an eyebrow, "I decided to wait for you to try and calm him down, thought it might be a group effort," he chuckled sadly.

Michael nodded. “Okay.” He said softly. He went to Alex slowly, reaching out to barely touch his arm. “Come talk to us?” He asked gently. 

Kyle was right behind him, his face full of worry. “Just for a moment.” Kyle promised.

Alex had almost stopped before they even approached him and when Michael touched him, Alex dropped the sponge on the counter and nodded, "yeah," he whispered, turning to look at them. All of the emotions he had been pushing down quickly rushed to the surface, "I hate my family," he growled, tears stinging behind his eyes.

Kyle seemed to know what to do so Michael let him do it without interference. Kyle stepped forward and took Alex by the arms gently and squeezed. "I know, hon. I know." He said softly. 

Michael's own hands squeezed into fists. he hated Alex's family too, for doing this to him.

His eyes darted back and forth between Kyle and Michael and he tried to hold himself together, not wanting to freak them out. His eyes flicked down to Michael's hand, the one that was now completely healed and for a moment, he was back in that shed at 17, watching his father attack the first person he ever loved. Then he glanced at Kyle and he was taken back to the night that he opened the cabin door to find Kyle bruised and bloodied thanks to the Manes brothers. His brain kept replaying those scenes and hearing Flint's words, as tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

Kyle didn't want to push him, but he needed to know what exactly happened between Alex and his brother. "Oh, honey." He said softly. He pulled Alex slowly into the living room and sat on the couch pulling Alex by the hand. Michael ended up on the other side of Alex still feeling helpless. "Please talk to us." Kyle urged. He was worried, but there was nothing he could do without more information.

When Kyle spoke, it jerked Alex back to the present and he allowed them to lead him to the couch and he sat down. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, "he said that what I was doing was wrong and indecent and if I didn't stop," he bit his lip, "I would be sorry."

Kyle's eyes widened at that. He knew from experience that Flint liked to take matters into his own hands quite literally. He glanced at Michael and took a deep breath. "What else?" He prompted. 

Kyle had Alex's hand in his squeezing tight, so Michael took his other hand, just needing to reassure Alex that he was there too.

Alex glanced between them, trying to push down a sob, "he threatened you guys, both of you and he brought up the alien thing," he glanced at Michael "and medically induced comas," he looked at Kyle. "I can't let my family keep hurting you guys," he said, his voice breaking.

Michael could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. But along with it was a sudden rush of fear. Had he put them in danger somehow by agreeing to this? Michael didn't want anyone getting hurt. 

Kyle pursed his lips before speaking. "We'll get a restraining order. Flint can't get away with something like that again." 

Michael felt cold all over. "Again?" He asked Kyle.

Alex sighed, "uh right after we got engaged, my brothers caught Kyle outside the hospital one night and gave him a real Manes' welcome into the family," he closed his eyes, trying to slow the tears that kept coming. Kyle looked at Michael with a sad smile, "it was rough, I had a black eyes, my face was covered in blood, a few broken ribs, but it was dark and I was told I couldn't press charges without proof," he shrugged.

"Shit." Michael swore. If this polyamory thing was bringing all that up again, then Michael was going to have to let them go. He couldn't have anyone getting hurt because of him. He wouldn't allow it. "We need a restraining order, but we also need to talk about what this means." he said slowly. He felt a pit in his stomach at the thought of backing out after the past few days. Could he do it? Even if it meant everyone would be safe?

At Michael's words, Alex stiffened, his eyes widening slightly, he suddenly felt sick as he looked at Michael, "nothing has to change," he breathed, shaking his head quickly. He knew what Michael was thinking and he wasn't sure he could handle it. 

Kyle could feel Alex starting to spiral and he squeezed his hand, trying to pull him back, "Alex, it's okay, we will figure all of this out," he said, his voice quiet and soothing.

"Doesn't it though? I don't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt." Michael let go of Alex's hand and stood. "If the three of us together is going to cause violence, if it means that you or Kyle is in danger, then we need to consider if it's worth it. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to either of you." He paced back and forth, trying to make it make more sense in his head but all he could think was that he needed to give them space. enough to keep them safe.

Alex's heart stuttered as Michael talked; he could feel his hands shaking and his lip quivering. Kyle could feel the beginnings of what he thought might be one of Alex's panic attacks and he knew he needed to calm him down. He was scared too but they all needed to clear their heads before they made decisions, "okay," he said, trying to keep his voice soothing, "I think we all need to take a few breaths, we are way too upset to be making any decisions tonight, let's get some sleep okay? We can talk more tomorrow?" He kissed Alex's hand and gave Michael a pleading look.

The urge to argue with Kyle was strong but Michael could see that Alex was close to losing it. He didn’t want to be responsible for pushing him over the edge. “Okay.” Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I have a bag in the truck...” His voice trailed off. He felt like he should go, but at the same time he didn’t want to leave them. Especially not with Alex so upset.

Kyle could see Michael considering arguing and when he agreed, Kyle took a breath and nodded to him in thanks. "See Alex, it's all okay, we are both here, and we are all fine," he said quietly, raising his hand to gently run through Alex's hair. Alex's breathing was choppy and he was shaking, he could feel a panic attack looming and he tried to focus on the sounds of Kyle's voice and he looked up at Michael, his fear completely evident. Kyle kept up the calming movements, "go get your bag," he told Michael, "then we can all go lay down. Alex do you want one of your pills?" He asked, biting his lip as he watched his husband's face.

Michael took one more look at them before nodding and heading out to the truck. Having a packed bag on their date had felt somewhat presumptuous but he was glad he had it now. Once he was back inside he locked the door and followed the sounds of talking into the bedroom.

When Michael disappeared outside, Kyle coaxed Alex into the bedroom. Alex sat down on the edge of the bed, "Kyle," he said, his voice soft, " we can't let Flint change Michael's mind," he bit his lip. Alex moved to slip his prosthetic off.

Kyle agreed with Alex. Tensions were running high and everyone needed a chance to calm down. He didn’t want Michael backing out, out of fear.

They were still talking when Michael reached the bedroom so he headed into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Then in his boxers and a soft t-shirt, he went to sit next to them on the bed, a little awkwardly because he felt like he might be intruding now.

By the time Michael came out of the bathroom Alex and Kyle were both out of their jeans and Alex's breathing seemed to have returned partially to normal. As soon as Michael sat down, Alex turned and curled into him soaking in his closeness.

Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and drew him in close. He breathed in the scent of him and wondered for the hundredth time if he was putting Alex and Kyle in danger. He'd agreed to table the subject, so he tried to push the thoughts away as he slightly rocked Alex back and forth.

Kyle climbed into bed, leaving plenty of space for the others. He was happy to give them a little room because he knew how worried Michael's reaction made Alex. They'd started this thing and now it wouldn't work the same without Michael. It made Kyle worry too. He was worried for all of them.

Alex snuggled in close to Michael, suddenly afraid that this was the last time and he held on tight for a few minutes before turning slightly and reaching for Kyle, needing both of them close. Then once Kyle was pressed up against him, Alex tried to calm himself down, listening to their breathing, feeling their heartbeats against his skin, breathing in their scents, trying to ground himself in them.

When Alex reached out for him, Kyle moved back to his side. He pressed himself in close, reaching a hand over to touch Michael too. Damn Flint for trying to ruin this thing they had. It was something sacred and now they had this cloud hanging over them.

Kyle's hand felt solid in Michael and he squeezed it for good measure. Maybe this wasn't the end, maybe it didn't have to be. Michael certainly didn't want to give this up if he didn't have to, but he would, if it became necessary.

Kyle had convinced Alex to take one of his anxiety medications so once he was settled and wrapped in their arms, he felt sleep overtaking him quickly. He peppered kisses along Michael's collarbone where his face was buried before finally pulling back to kiss Michael deeply, making sure to pour his emotions into the kiss. After he was breathless, he did the same with Kyle. 

Kyle could feel Alex still shaking slightly as they kissed and he kept his hand moving in gentle motions over his skin. When the kiss ended, Kyle leaned over Alex, reaching for Michael immediately.

Michael kissed Alex with everything he had. He wanted Alex to feel how much he was loved and wanted. How much Michael needed him. He wanted to soothe Alex's pain and fear even if he himself wasn't settled.

Then as Kyle kissed him, Michael felt something in his mind settle. He needed to talk to Max. Max would know what to do. Max understood the law but he also just understood people better than Michael did. Because he wanted to hold on to this if it was in any way possible.

Alex felt himself settle as they kissed over him, this would work out somehow, it had to. Now that they had a taste of what was possible, he had to find a way to make it work. "I love you both," he whispered as their kiss broke.

“I love you.” Michael whispered. He looked over at Kyle with a tightness in his chest but he couldn’t find the words to say anything. 

“I love you too, hon.” Kyle told Alex. Then he laid down and tucked himself into Alex. A part of him felt like he could almost offer the same sentiment to Michael, but that was crazy, wasn’t it? It was too soon.

Alex could feel the words hanging in the air and he picked up on a slight change in the way the other two looked at each other and he smiled despite his anxiety. He could tell that the two men he loved were starting to fall for each other and that's what lulled him the rest of the way asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael woke early before either of the other two. He slipped out of bed and dressed in the dark. Then he quietly left so he wouldn’t wake them. Max probably didn’t want to see him at six in the morning but Michael wanted to catch him before work. He stopped for coffee so at least he wouldn’t be empty handed then hurried off to Max and Liz’s and knocked on the door. The sun was just beginning to rise. Hopefully Max was still a light sleeper and Michael wouldn’t wake anyone else.

Max woke to the sound of knocking, the house was still mostly dark and he frowned glancing at Liz who was still fast asleep and then over at Arty, her tiny doppelganger. They could both sleep through the apocalypse, he thought to himself as he rolled out of bed and slipped on a pair of pajama pants before moving to the door. When he opened it, he frowned, "what the hell Michael? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice still raspy from sleep.

“Yeah. I’m sorry it’s so early but I need your help. And advice.” He added. Then Michael held out a coffee as a peace offering. “Can we sit out here and talk?” He asked gesturing to the chairs on the front porch. He was a little nervous to lay it all out for Max but he felt certain this was the right call.

His frown deepened but he accepted the coffee with a nod and stepped outside, closing the door behind him before moving to sit down. He took a few sips from his coffee, his eyes on Michael and then sat forward, "ok what's going on?" He asked. He had a feeling he already knew but needed to see what all Michael wanted to share.

Michael sat on the other side of the little table and sipped his coffee. “Has Liz told you about Alex and Kyle?” Michael started. It would be easier if Max has even a small idea of what was going on.

Max nodded, "yeah, she said you guys are trying this whole polyamory thing?" He said with a small smile "and that until last night things seemed to be going pretty good."

“Yes. Things are— were going great. Last night we went to dinner together and Alex’s brother Flint showed up. I don’t know exactly what was said but they traded blows and apparently Flint threatened me and Kyle. Alex was completely shaken.” Michael explained. “My first thought was to take myself out of the situation to keep them safe, but then I thought maybe you could help. Help me figure out what’s best. I don’t want to mess things up.” He admitted.

Max nodded along as Michael talked, "well first of all, the fact that you are here talking to me instead of in a jail cell or off on some vigilante mission tells me that you really care about them and making this work." He took a sip of his coffee, "I will say, you can't try to take on the Manes' brothers by yourself, so please promise me you aren't going to go after them," he pleaded with his eyes.

Michael didn’t want to promise that, even if he knew it was best to leave it to the law, but he nodded all the same. “I won’t. That’s why I’m here, I didn’t want to do anything rash.” He knew himself well enough to know how easily he might go off the rails.

"I'm glad you came here first," Max said, "I would say that if Flint made threats, the three of you need to come to the station and file for a restraining order." He paused, thinking back to something else Michael had said, "and for the love of God, do not run from this."

Michael thought about that. “How did you do it? How did you settle down with Liz?” He asked. Clearly things were working out for them, but Michael still felt, in a very small corner of his heart, that maybe he didn’t deserve to be this happy.

Max looked at Michael and down into his coffee cup with a raised eyebrow, it was really early for this kind of chat, "um well, I have loved Liz since we were kids and I honestly have never really loved anyone else so settling down with her was the most simple thing I have ever done," he shrugged. He spent a minute studying his brother, "if you love Alex the way I think you do and if you feel like there is a chance for this thing with the three of you to work, then you just have to learn to trust it. Trust them, trust yourself."

Michael closed his eyes for a moment. He did love Alex, deeply. He had for so long. And now Kyle, Kyle was becoming someone equally important. He opened his eyes with a sigh and looked over at Max. “It’s that easy, huh?” He gave him a small smile. “Trusting isn’t exactly my strong suit, Max.” Michael pointed out.

He watched Michael process his words, "it's not always easy, it's scary sometimes," he bit his lip, "and I know trust isn't easy for you but if they make you happy like Liz and Maria say they do, then maybe you should consider letting them into your bubble with me and Iz," he gave Michael a small shrug, "for what it's worth, Alex and Kyle have always had your back, even when you were gone."

“What do you mean?” He asked. He couldn’t imagine what Max was talking about. Of course for him, it was his love for Alex that kept him going all that time. That eventually brought him home. But he was curious to know whatever it was that Max was talking about.

"Once Alex got over the initial pain, they went over and cleaned the airstream up and they kept it and your truck clean and in working order while you were gone," he smiled, "and a lot of the reason Alex was so on top of shutting his father down was to make sure you were safe and Kyle was there with him and Liz on all of those late nights."

Michael had one time suspected as much but it just as easily could have been Isobel and Max. Knowing now that Alex and Kyle were the ones keeping the home fires burning so to speak, Michael was more determined than ever to keep them. To stay with them. To grow this relationship into one of mutual love and trust. But first they needed to handle Flint. “It must have been hard, on both of them.” He said softly. “Doing that without knowing if I was ever coming back.” He ran a hand through his hair and took a sip of coffee. “Thank you, Max.”

Max nodded and stood up, he could hear Liz moving around inside and Arty babbling and he smiled, clapping Michael on the shoulder, "you have a lot more family than you realize," he said, turning to step inside, "see you all in a bit."

Michael drove slowly back out to the cabin. He knew it hadn't been fair of him to leave without a word, but he hoped they hadn't missed him for long, if at all. If there was an errant tear here or there on the drive back, well, no one needed to know. Max had given him a lot to think about and now Michael was sure it was the right thing to stay and try to find other ways of keeping them safe. However, when he got back he could hear raised voices inside and he immediately felt like a shit. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Would you please sit down," Kyle was staring at a borderline hysterical Alex, a look between worried and irritated on his face, his eyes still sleepy and his hair a mess.

Alex was fluttering around the kitchen, sponge in hand, mumbling about his family ruining everything. 

Kyle paused when Michael slipped through the door and for a moment the annoyance won over, "Alex," he said, a bit louder, causing the airman to stop and frown at him as he nodded towards the door, "see I told you he would be back."

With some trepidation, Michael stepped toward the other men. Alex looked a mess and Michael hated himself a little bit for causing such distress. "I went to see Max." He said softly, by way of greeting. 

Kyle came out of the kitchen, his lips pursed. "You can't just leave with no word. Especially after last night." He said. His tone was calm, but he looked completely exasperated.

"Oh," was all Alex could say for a moment, glancing sheepishly at Kyle, "he went to see Max." He ran a hand through his hair, as he turned back to Michael,"I'm not sure what I expected but it wasn't that."

"I can tell you what you expected," Kyle chuckled, "you woke me up spouting pretty much every possible," he glanced at Michael with a raised eyebrow, "and some not so possible, theory about where he went." He shook his head glancing at Alex who was now blushing and looking at his hands.

Michael glanced between Alex and Kyle before stepping all the rest of the way in and going to Alex. He took Alex's hands in his own and squeezed. "I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm sorry I made you worry." He was sorry, Alex looked terrible and Michael had done that to him. "I needed some advice, but next time I need to talk to someone I'll leave a note at the very least."

Alex looked up at him, "I kind of freaked out a little," he admitted shyly, his cheeks tinged bright pink. 

Kyle snorted, "that a bit of an understatement babe," he teased, walking over to them and touching Alex's shoulder lovingly. 

Alex bit his lip and looked at Michael, "so did going to see Max change anything?" He asked, suddenly nervous again about the answer.

“It just made me certain that I’m not willing to let Flint ruin what we’re building.” He explained. “In fact I’m hoping we can all drop by the Sheriff’s station and file a report. And a restraining order.” He added. He didn’t know Kyle’s schedule, but maybe there was time.

With a sigh of relief, Alex closed his eyes for a moment, thankful for whatever Max had said, "good I'm glad," he breathed, smiling at Michael before glancing over at Kyle, "what do you work today? If you have a bit, we can have some breakfast before we go?"

Kyle smiled at Michael's words before glancing at Alex, "I have a couple of hours unless they call," he said.

Alex grinned, "you go get ready and I'll start food," he said, kissing Kyle's cheek before turning to Michael, "wanna help?"

Michael gently let go of Alex, but leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Put me to work.” He said, knowing full well he’d not be much use. “Maybe I can do the coffee again?” Michael asked. 

Kyle looked at them both with a smile. “And now that this is under control, I’m going to shower and get dressed.”

He couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at Michael, "just like Kyle," he nodded towards the coffee pot, "if it wasn't for me, he would life off of TV dinners and frozen burritos." Alex moved to start mixing up pancake mix, glancing over at Michael every so often.

Michael laughed. He knew he was hopeless but it was also kind of nice to know he wasn’t the only one. He went about getting the coffee going and once it was, he hopped up on the counter to watch Alex as he worked. “Maybe at some point you could teach me. Something. Easy.” He grinned.

Alex glanced up, he loved the sound of Michael's laugh and he couldn't help but join in. He poured the batter into a nearby skillet and glanced up with a grin, "if you want WE can make dinner for Kyle tonight?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "unless you have to work?"

“I’ll probably work.” He said. “No one’s called in yet, but it’s early. I’m down for helping with dinner if I’m done by then.” Michael’s schedule still hadn’t fully picked up yet so he expected to be back in time. “Word hasn’t completely gotten around that I’m back.” He admitted.

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, stepping over between Michael's legs to kiss him gently before moving back to the stove. Alex felt completely at ease for the moment, flipping the pancakes before moving to scramble a few eggs as he worked.

A few minutes later Kyle rejoined then as Michael was setting the table. He was dressed in his scrubs and Michael took a moment to just appreciate the picture he made. He was a good looking guy to begin with but the uniform definitely did something for him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and Michael did the same.

Alex glanced at his husband, smiling softly when he saw Michael watching too. He finished the pancakes and handed them both a plate, "he looks hot huh?" He asked Michael with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

Kyle blushed slightly at the comment, looking between them as he sat down.

Michael laughed at being called out. “Definitely.” He said giving Kyle a wink. He dug into his pancakes as a sense of ease stole over him. Maybe they were going to be okay after all. “Thanks for breakfast.” He said to Alex. The pancakes were delicious which was no surprise at this point. Still he was thankful to have a hot breakfast and a cup of coffee before they had to face Max again and give their report.

Alex sat down with them, relaxing as he ate a few bites. He was sure this wasn't completely over with his brothers but for today, going to see Max seemed like a victory. Once he finished he glanced at the other two, "think you guys can manage clean up while I get dressed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure.” Kyle said, standing up. 

“Yeah.” Michael echoed. He also stood up and began helping clear the table. Kyle did the washing and Michael dried. There might have even been a few flirtatious glances, but the dishes eventually got done before Alex came back out. 

Then they took separate cars to the Sheriff’s station. Max helped them file all the necessary paperwork and took down Alex’s statement. Hearing exactly what Flint had said made Kyle and Michael both mad, but all three of them felt safer when they parted ways after to go about their day.


	20. Chapter 20

The past two weeks had been perfect, the three of them had fallen into a perfect rhythm and Alex had never been happier. Today he had spent the day with Maria helping her decorate for the housewarming party and he couldn't stop grinning as he told her about the happiness he felt being with Michael and Kyle. Just as he opened his first beer, people started to arrive and he couldn't stop himself from scanning the room for his boys.

Michael hurried to get to the party on time. He was only running a few minutes late but truthfully he couldn’t wait to see Alex and Kyle. They’d been apart for almost twenty four hours and Michael had missed them the whole time. He knocked then opened the door to find the room full of people. He hadn’t seen Kyle’s car, but knew Alex would be there already setting up. There! He spotted Alex by the gift table and headed over, sliding a card onto the table. “Hey you.” He said fondly.

When he saw the black hat and patch of messy hair enter the room, Alex felt his heart flip and he was grinning by the time Michael reached him. Alex's arms immediately wrapped around Michael's neck and he melted into him, kissing him deeply, "hey cowboy, I missed you," he said when he pulled back.

“I missed you too.” Michael said with a smile that was just for Alex. 

“Did you miss me?” Kyle asked, coming up behind them. 

Michael laughed softly. “Of course.” He said, leaning over to kiss Kyle.

Alex felt a warmth rush through him and he laughed at Kyle's entrance. He beamed at the other two, leaning up to kiss Kyle once Michael pulled away. Alex knew the room was full of other people but for the moment, he only had eyes for two of them, "you are coming back to the cabin after the party right?" He asked, his eyes travelling to Michael, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

“Count on it.” Michael answered with a playful smirk. His bag was dutifully packed and waiting in his truck. He wasn’t about to miss any more time away from them, not when they were all going to be free tomorrow. It turned out that doctor’s work schedules were even more of a bitch than mechanic’s.

The three of them only got to have a day off together every now and then and Alex had been thinking about it all day long. He easily moved to wrap his arms around Kyle, leaning up to whisper in his ear, talking about the plans they had made for after the party and Kyle grinned, nodding at him. "Good," Alex added as an afterthought to Michael's reply, "we can't wait."

Michael watched them curiously, but then Isobel was pulling him into a hug and grinning at him. She held him by the arms. “I’m so glad you made it!” Then she turned her attention to Kyle and welcomed him as well. “You three need drinks.” She told them and ushered them off to the kitchen.

Kyle leaned in to hug Isobel before they were pushed towards the kitchen. Alex reached to grab them all beers before turning back to them. He was about to speak when Maria rushed up, looking panicked and muttering something about ice to him. He laughed and shook his head before moving off to help her, his hand brushing across Kyle's chest as he passed.

“Should we make the rounds?” Kyle asked. He motioned around the place at the other guests. 

“If we must.” Michael sighed, but he grinned as Kyle stepped out of the kitchen to go say his hellos. Michael followed at a sedate pace, making his way around the room slowly.

Alex could feel his excitement buzzing through him as he thought about the rest of the night but Maria kept him busy, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Any time he passed by Michael or Kyle he would grin at them, touch or kiss them if he could and after a bit he paused at Kyle, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to go crazy before we get home," he laughed, leaning into Kyle's body.

Michael was trying to enjoy himself. He spent some time with Max and Liz hearing about Arty. He chatted with Isobel about the plumbing trouble they’d had. Jenna kept him busy with a game of guess what’s in the packages. But he kept seeing Alex and Kyle fawning over one another and giggling and frankly he was beginning to feel left out. It wasn’t something he was used to and it didn’t feel great.

Every time Alex was around Michael tonight, he almost spilled the secret so he had been avoiding spending more than a few minutes with him at any given time. He didn't like being this close to Michael without touching him and he knew Kyle felt the same, so he continued to gravitate towards his husband as the evening progressed.

It really became apparent that they were purposefully leaving him out when Alex started dodging him. At first he just tried to casually follow Alex, but Alex slipped away. Off to see Kyle. And kiss Kyle and hang off Kyle’s neck. All the while leaving Michael out in the cold. Michael spent a good thirty minutes and three beers trying to tell himself that wasn’t what was happening, not after everything they’d shared, but it seemed it really was. It made him feel like shit. And also like just maybe he wanted them to feel like shit too.

Alex could see Michael trying to approach him and he hated having to avoid him, he had just finished helping Maria put out more snacks when he saw Michael open another beer and he moved towards Kyle, "okay I hate this," he said, "maybe we should just tell him?" He bit his lip and glanced at Michael.

“We can’t tell him here. We won’t be here that much longer anyway. Then we can tell him as soon as we get back to the cabin.” Kyle said. He felt sure they could hold off just a little longer. Kyle bent to kiss Alex’s cheek. 

Michael watched this exchange from across the room. Admittedly things were getting a bit fuzzy around the edges and it was probably time to cut himself off. He went into the kitchen to find a bottle of water, and when he pulled himself out of the fridge there was a guy standing opposite leaning against the counter. “I don’t know hardly anyone here, but I recognized you from the Wild Pony. I’m the new bouncer, Jaxon. What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Michael.” Michael told him. Jaxon held out his hand and Michael shook it. Jaxon pushes off the counter and came closer. “I’ve been watching you.” He admitted. “Oh?” Michael swallowed. Was Jaxon flirting?

"Yeah, you look lonely," he smirked and let his eyes obviously move over Michael, "and I'm into the whole cowboy look," he shrugged and sipped his beer. 

Alex knew Kyle was right, they should wait until they were home to talk with Michael, he smiled at the kiss on his cheek and his eyes searched the crowd, finding Michael and frowning slightly.

Michael shrugged. “I’m okay.” He said, swallowing. Jaxon was a tall, good looking guy with a too tight t-shirt and a smirk that could almost be considered filthy. Michael knew he shouldn’t keep talking to him, but then he remembered he was angry at Alex and Kyle. 

Jaxon put his hand on Michael’s arm and leaned closer. “We could get out of here if you wanted to.” He reached up and tugged at the curl that had fallen over Michael’s forehead. And for a moment Michael though he might be trying to lean in and kiss him.

His eyes narrowed as Alex turned to look at Kyle, nodding towards the kitchen where some attractive stranger was way too close to Michael. 

Kyle frowned, Michael didn't seem that bothered by the man's closeness and he felt a rush of jealousy overtake him, "maybe we need to go home," he said, his irritation evident. 

Alex nodded quickly, "I'm going to go find Maria and Izzy and tell them goodbye. Will you?" He gestured towards Michael.

Kyle smirked, "yeah if you go in there it's not gonna be pretty." He said, turning towards the kitchen.

“I better not.” Michael stammered. Jaxon just grinned even wider. “Come on, cowboy. Why not, what’s stopping you?” He asked as he stepped into Michael’s space. 

“I am.” Kyle said calmly as he stepped into the kitchen. “Kindly back off my boyfriend.” Jaxon looked as surprised by this as Michael was.

“Sorry man, I didn’t know.” He left quickly leaving Michael blinking at Kyle. 

“Time to go, Michael.” Kyle told him. “Alright.” Michael agreed. He was confused by the sudden display but he didn’t want to say anything at the party. So he followed Kyle outside.

Alex hugged Maria and Isobel, telling them that his leg was hurting and the three of them were going to head out and he made his way out of house, stopping next to Kyle's car. Maria had picked him up that morning so he could ride home with him. He crossed his arms as Michael and Kyle came out the door, narrowing his eyes at Michael. 

Kyle stayed quiet until they got outside, turning when he reached Alex and looked at Michael with a raised eyebrow.

“What? Nothing happened.” He huffed, crossing his arms. Nothing had happened unlike Alex and Kyle who had swanned around the party like they were the only people present. Assholes. “You mean nothing happened yet.” Kyle pointed out. “I interrupted before he could kiss you.”

With a frown Alex glanced between them, "he was going to kiss you?" He asked Michael, "and he was all up in your space and you didn't seem to mind," he sighed, shaking his head, "what is going on Michael?" He asked, his confusion obvious.

Michael shook his head and threw his hands up. “I could ask you the same thing!” He was frustrated and didn’t like the way Alex implied he was the one doing something wrong.

Kyle looked at them, glancing at the door, "what do you mean?" He asked Michael.

Alex frowned, almost pouting, "all I have done today was help Maria." He huffed, leaning against the car, his leg was really starting to ache.

“Maybe we should take this back to the cabin.” Michael said, frustrated. He didn’t want anyone to overhear him admitting to being jealous. It was stupid anyway. They’d been together for years, it made sense that they were closer with each other.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded, looking at the way Alex leaned against the car, "okay, we will meet you there?" Kyle glanced at Michael.

Alex sighed and nodded, "alright," walking towards the passenger side of the car, he suddenly felt tired but maybe the ride would give him time to gather his thoughts.

Michael wanted to kick himself. Or at least crawl in a hole somewhere. “I don’t think I can drive.” He admitted. He’d not got as wasted as he had at Isobel and Maria’s wedding but he was close.

Alex couldn't help but smile softly, and glance at Kyle before motioning to the car, "come on, ride with us and we can come get your truck later." Alex climbed in as Kyle walked to the driver's door.

Resigned, Michael hurried to grab his bag out of the truck then climbed into the backseat and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. His head already hurt and he felt stupid for feeling jealous and worse because he was going to say it out loud when they got to the cabin. Then he’d be trapped there without his truck. He’d have to sleep on the couch.

The car ride was quiet on the way to the cabin. Alex leaned against the window, his hand massaging his leg above the prosthetic. He couldn't figure out what was going on with Michael, things had been so good and suddenly he seemed upset.

When they got to the cabin Michael found he was still just as upset as before, maybe more so since it had been implied that he had done something wrong. He followed them into the cabin then stood in the living room waiting for someone else to speak first. Maybe that was petty. Maybe he didn’t care.

Alex moved into the cabin, glancing at the other two before going to the bedroom for a moment to take off the prosthetic and grab his crutch. 

Meanwhile, Kyle turned to look at Michael, "okay, so what is going on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "I know something is not right so let's talk."

Michael took another moment to just be angry and hurt before he spoke up. “You and Alex were all over each other tonight! And when I tried to go to Alex he avoided me. You both made it pretty clear that when it comes to social functions it’s just the two of you again!” Michael couldn’t keep looking at Kyle. He sounded so small and stupid, he hated himself.

Once he was on his crutch, Alex came back out of the bedroom, "really? That's what you thought?" He asked quietly, frowning as he moved towards the couch. 

Kyle laughed wryly and shook his head, "Michael," he said, trying to push away the slight irritation as he realized what Michael was thinking, "that is not what was happening."

Michael stared at the both of them. They sounded genuine, but he knew what he’d seen. “Then what was happening, because it looked like you couldn’t get enough of each other.” It hurt to say, and Michael had to look away.

Alex snorted, "seriously? So because we were spending time together, you thought it seemed like a good idea to go hook up with someone else?!" He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch. 

Kyle raised an eyebrow but decided to let Alex take this for now so he just crossed his arms and watched quietly.

“I wasn’t going to hook up with anyone! And so what, it’s okay for you to ice me out but let the tables turn just a tiny bit and you’re mad!” Michael’s voice was raised. He didn’t want to be doing this, but he couldn’t seem to help it.

"Well you certainly didn't seem to be stopping him!" Alex snapped back, glaring at Michael, "and we weren't freezing you out, maybe next time you should have a conversation with us before you go off and pout to some stranger!" Alex could feel himself getting upset and he knew that he should take a few deep breaths but he didn't care, seeing Michael with the new guy had made his chest ache.

“I wasn’t pouting at him! I was gonna stop him, but then Kyle came in and did for me!” Kyle had used the word boyfriend and that made his heart ache. Michael ran his hands through his hair. He needed to calm down, but all the hurt was just bubbling over. “Tell me, then. What happened tonight? If it’s not what I thought, then what was it?”

Kyle could see that they were both upset so finally he stepped, "okay guys, to your corners," he chuckled. He gave Alex a pointed look before turning to give Michael a calming smile, "Alex?" He asked, hoping that the other male would join him in the explanation considering how excited he had been. 

Alex sighed, "I was avoiding you because I am shit at keeping secrets," he huffed, "we had something we wanted to ask you and I was excited and couldn't be around you much without spilling it."

Whatever Michael had been expecting, this was not it. He looked at Kyle who just gave him a small smile and a nod. Michael wiped a hand over his face and sighed. “I’m a total asshole.” He said softly. Kyle laughed a small but fond laugh. He was sorry the night had gone south but he wasn’t sorry about their surprise. “Do I still get to hear the question or have I ruined it?” Michael asked.

Alex couldn't help but snort again, looking at Michael before pushing himself up off the couch and moving towards him, "yeah you can definitely be an ass sometimes," he said with a small smile, "but that's just one of the perks I guess." He glanced back at Kyle, making sure his husband was still on board and Kyle nodded, still smiling. Alex stepped a bit closer to Michael, "we wanted to know if you want to move in here with us?" He asked, with a slight blush covering his cheeks.

For one second Michael thought he was hearing things, but the look on Alex’s and Kyle’s faces said he wasn’t. “You’re serious? You— you want that?” He looked from Alex to Kyle and back. Michael’s heart felt like it might burst. No one had ever wanted him like that.

The pure surprise on Michael's face made Alex sad for a moment but he stepped closer, entering Michael's space followed quickly by Kyle, "yes," he said quietly. 

Kyle nodded, "We do, we want you here with us, day and night," he touched Michael's hand.

"Good and bad," Alex said taking his other hand, "even when you're being an ass," he laughed.

The rush of emotions Michael felt was completely overwhelming and he didn't quite know what to do with them. He squeezed their hands just to have something to hold on to, but when his vision went blurry with unshed tears he gave up on trying to be strong. He didn't have to think about his answer. "Yes." He said, nodding at them. "Hell yes!" He laughed at his own foolishness and because he just felt so suddenly light, like he was barely tethered to the ground.

Alex watched the emotions that crossed Michael's face, waiting for him to fully acknowledge them and when he saw the slight tears he couldn't help but smile at him. When Michael finally answered, Alex beamed at him, carefully moving to wrap his free arm around Michael's neck while still leaning on his crutch.

Michael let go of their hands so he could pull them both close. He leaned his head over against Alex's and just enjoyed the closeness for a moment. "I'm so sorry." He said eventually. Then he remembered that he was keeping Alex up. "Take me to bed?" He asked softly, looking at both of them. He felt so much for them that he thought his heart might bust out of his chest.

Kyle shook his head, "it's okay," he replied, "we are all still learning how all of this works, we are allowed to make mistakes as long as we all talk it out afterwards."


	21. Chapter 21

At Michael's request, Alex nodded, stepped back and tugged Michael's hand, giving Kyle a look that insisted that he follow them, his eyes already a shade darker.

Michael let Alex pull him into the bedroom, his eyes darting back to see Kyle right behind them. He felt so full of love just then, so full of affection for both of his boyfriends. The light was off in the bedroom and Kyle left it that way, choosing to slide up to Michael and slip an arm around his waist. He leaned over and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth before he began undressing.

The room was mostly dark, some moon light filtering in around them and Alex watched as Kyle leaned in to kiss Michael. Alex sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing as he let his crutch drop and pulled both of them closer. He moved first to unbutton Michael's jeans before repeating it with Kyle's, smirking up at them.

Michael brushed the hair back from Alex's forehead then laid his hand on Alex's shoulder. He needed to keep touching him, even though they were all here together and he knew what was coming, it felt like too much distance without his hands on both of them. Michael leaned down to pull off his boots and socks then to wiggle out of his jeans. When he was down to his shirt and underwear, he bent to help Alex out of his shirt.

Kyle stepped back and slipped out of his shoes and pulled his jeans down before squatting down to slowly pull Alex's jeans down as Michael took off his shirt. 

Alex moved to pull at Kyle's shirt, tugging it over his head before doing the same with Michael's. After that he scooted back on the bed in just his underwear, his eyes locked on the other two.

Shooting Kyle a quick glance, Michael began to crawl up the bed until he settled next to Alex, snuggling in close and bending to kiss him slow and deep.

Kyle followed suit, and found himself on Alex's other side watching as the two of them kissed. His heart felt so full looking at them that it almost hurt. They'd sort of taken some time off from the physical side of their relationship over the past couple of weeks and it had given them time to just be together. But Kyle was definitely ready for more.

Watching as the other two moved to get on the bed, Alex took a minute to realize how lucky he was that he got to have this, got to love both of them and watch them fall in love with each other. And whether they were ready to admit it or not during the time that they had taken a break from the physical side of things, he had watched as they both fell in love and it made his heart feel completely full. 

Alex melted easily into Michael's kiss, his hand moving into his curls instinctively as he pushed his body back against Kyle.

Michael pulled back from their kiss and moved to Alex's neck, nuzzling and kissing a line down to his shoulder. It had only been a couple of weeks, but he had missed this. They'd kissed, but not like this, skin to skin, laying in their bed. Their bed. It was his bed now too wasn't it? That made his heart soar.

Kyle turned Alex's head and moved in for a kiss. He nibbled playfully at Alex's lips as his hand reached across to touch Michael's leg. Needing to keep in contact with both of them.

Feeling Michael's lips against his skin made Alex's breath catch in his throat, he had missed being like this with them but it had been important for them to slow things down, to get this right. Alex smiled at the way Kyle kissed him and he sucked at his husband's bottom lip. His hand not in Michael's hair wrapped around Kyle.

Kyle sighed and let his tongue slip into Alex's mouth as his hand gently touched Michael's arm and chest.

Michael reached for Kyle’s hand where it rested on his chest and he twined his fingers with Kyle’s and he squeezed. When Kyle pulled back for a breath, Michael tugged him forward over Alex, kissing him softly and slowly. He found he loved kissing Kyle just as much as he loved kissing Alex, though they were both very different.

Watching them kiss had become one of Alex's favorite sights and he smiled. His fingers continued to thread to Michael's hair as he raised up and kissed down along Kyle's jaw. 

Once he had enjoyed the sensation of kissing Michael for a moment, Kyle slipped his hand into Alex's hair and tugged him up, pulling him into the kiss with him and Michael, like they had at the drive-in.

Michael groaned when he felt Alex joining them. It was messy but Michael was so full of love that it was actually perfect. He was touching both of them, wherever he could reach, melting into the kiss, so turned on he almost couldn’t think.

Alex's entire body tingled as they kissed. The kiss was hot and he wanted, no needed more. He groaned and leaned into them, the kiss a mixture of lips and tongues and teeth.

Kyle moaned slightly, this was just as hot as before and he only pulled back when he couldn't breath, "wow," he gasped, leaning his forehead against theirs.

A small laugh escaped Michael as he sat there trying to catch his breath. That kiss had been something else. Michael had a hand on each of their necks keeping them close, and he ran his fingers through their hair. Michael felt so much that he didn’t even have the words to express it.

A sound similar to a purr escaped Alex as he leaned into Michael's touch, his eyes closing for a moment. 

"So I want this to be everything that we all want so," Kyle said quietly, smiling and touching each of them, "I think we should all lay out there what we want to do and find a way to make sure everyone gets that."

Michael thought about that, various thoughts and scenes flitting through his mind. “I want you both in my mouth at the same time.” He said softly.

Alex felt his cock twitch at Michael's words, "what if, Kyle would you want to fuck me?" He asked, looking at his husband sheepishly, "I know you haven't ever done that but Michael can show you anything you might need help with."

Kyle was suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed at their suggestions and suddenly his body ached with need, "y-yeah," he nodded slowly, "fuck yes to all of that," he groaned.

Michael reached out and ran his thumb down Kyle’s cheek. “I’d be happy to help.” He whispered, turned on by the very idea. Michael bit down on his lip, ideas flirting through his mind in rapid succession.

Alex wiggled, his cock aching against his underwear, "is there anything else that you guys really want tonight?" He asked, his eyes darting over the other two mens' bodies, admiring them, "Kyle?" He asked.

Kyle licked his lips. “I want someone to rim me.” Then he blushed. “That’s really the only other thing I can think of.” He said softly. He was so hard just talking about what they were going to do.

The way Kyle blushed was adorable and Alex reached out to touch his cheek, "I think we can do that," he bit his lip, "I-uh," he looked between them, "I want both of you inside me, maybe at the same time?" He asked, suddenly feel nervous and excited.

Kyle looked so good blushing like that, Michael wanted to eat him up. But it was Alex’s suggestion that nearly sent him over the edge. He had to press the heel of his palm to his cock so he wouldn’t come in his underwear like a teenager. “I think we can make that happen.” Michael told him, a little breathlessly.

“Definitely.” Kyle said with a little grin.

Alex's entire body was on fire and honestly, he was slightly afraid he might cum at the first touch if he didn't get himself under control. He took a few deep breaths and then smiled, "can we get started now, please?" He almost begged. 

Kyle nodded, "I'm ready if you guys are," he whispered.

“I’m ready.” Michael agreed. Then he leaned in to kiss Alex again briefly before kissing Kyle the same way. “Lay back for me?” He asked them both. 

Kyle shimmied out of his underwear and laid down on his back, his breathing already out of control.

He could feel his hands shaking slightly as he moved to push his underwear down, his entire body tingling as he laid back next to Kyle, leaning over to kiss him hard before looking at Michael and trying to calm himself a bit.

Michael pulled his own underwear off and tossed it aside, then he took a moment to enjoy the image of his two boyfriends naked and twined around one another kissing. He had to take a deep breath to stay calm as Alex pinned him with a look. He crawled up their bodies and settled between their legs. And he just admired their bodies up close. Both of them were gorgeous. He took their cocks each in one hand and bent to lick the tip of Kyle's and then Alex's. Fuck he didn't know how he was going to survive the night, he was already so hard.

With a gasp, Kyle watched as Michael bent over them, licking and kissing the tips of their cocks. It was so much better than any porn he'd seen. Michael was beautiful kneeling over them like that, an errant curl falling across his forehead, his mouth opening to take Alex in deeper.

Alex's eyes followed Michael's movements, his breath hitching in his throat when Michael's tongue moved over his cock, "oh shit," he gasped, barely stopping his hips from bucking against Michael. The moonlight shining in through the window, illuminated both men in the most gorgeous, almost angelic light and Alex felt a rush of love as he looked over Kyle and Michael.

It felt a little like he imagined it might feel to win the lottery. Michael sank down on Alex's cock, sucking him down, swallowing around the head, his eyes trained on Alex's. Then he pulled off with a pop and did the same to Kyle's. He pumped both with his hands before sinking back down on Alex. This time he sucked a little harder, came up and down a few times before switching to Kyle.

He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him when Michael's mouth covered him. Alex felt chills rush through him as he watched Michael move back to Kyle, this was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever experienced. 

Kyle groaned, "damn," he glanced sideways at Alex, "he's good at this," he gasped out with a laugh.

Michael soaked up the praise, spending extra time on each of them, licking and teasing before taking them in his mouth again. He loved the way Kyle felt so hard on his tongue and the way he could barely fit Alex all the way in his mouth. And the sounds they made, god they made him even harder.

Alex's head was spinning, Michael's mouth was wet and warm and he was struggling to maintain some semblance of composure. He looked over at Kyle and groaned; he looked so hot like this, his eyes blown dark with lust, his mouth just slightly open in a moan and he leaned over and kissed him hard as Michael continued his movements.

Their kiss stole Michael's breath. They looked so good like that together. It made him want to give them more, to take them apart, to connect to that pleasure their shared between them. He thumbed the slit of Alex's cock while he swallowed down around Kyle's. Michael's jaw was aching already, but he couldn't get enough. Then he switched, his thumb teasing the opening of Kyle's cock while he swallowed down Alex's. It was a heady thing being between them and it made Michael feel somehow complete. Like he was exactly where he was meant to be.

"Michael," Alex gasped as he broke the kiss, "I-I'm," he whined, his hips moving again when Michael took him in his mouth again, "I don't know how much longer-" he cut off with another moan, his cock aching for more as his hand gasped hard at the sheet next to him.

Michael risked sucking Alex just a little more before he let him go, gently, kissing the tip before sitting back. Alex and Kyle both looked wrecked and it made Michael feel so good to know he’d done that. 

“Come up here.” Kyle commanded softly. 

Michael was helpless, he went without thought, into Kyle’s arms and Kyle made space for him between them, kissing Michael thoroughly before letting him go.

Alex's hand slipped into Michael's hair as he and Kyle kissed, his fingers moving over his scalp. When the kiss broke, he tugged Michael to him, kissing him just as passionately for a moment. When he pulled back, Alex looked over at both of them, "Michael, that was beyond fucking hot. Kyle, your turn," he said, his voice raspy, "up on your knees."

Kyle felt his cheeks heat up at the order to get on his knees. He loved it when Alex got bossy in bed. So he turned over and lifted up on his knees, his head resting on his arms. He felt a little vulnerable in this position but he was excited too and he trusted his lovers. 

Michael moved out of Alex’s way, curling up next to Kyle so he could reach over at stroke his hair, run his fingers down his back. He stroked Kyle’s cheek gently, just absorbing the open look of desire on Kyle’s face.

As Kyle followed his instructions, Alex sat up and moved to kneel behind him. He smiled at Michael before taking in the sight of Kyle's bare ass in front of him, his hands raising to gently run over his cheeks, pulling them apart. He hummed in approval as he leaned forward, flicking his tongue once against Kyle's opening.

Kyle shuddered at the first touch of Alex’s tongue to his hole. It felt so good, but he needed much more. 

Michael edged closer and ran his finger over Kyle’s plump bottom lip before kissing him. The angle wasn’t great but Michael didn’t mind. He wanted to swallow down all the pretty noises Kyle was going to make.

Alex moved his tongue up and down, testing different movements, "tell me what you like baby," he breathed, swirling his tongue around as he watched Michael move to kiss Kyle, enjoying the sounds from his husband as he got more comfortable with the movements.

“Oh god, that, do that again!” Kyle cried against Michael’s lips. He felt like his body was on fire where Alex’s tongue touched him. 

Michael ran a soothing hand down Kyle’s back, hoping to ground him, to give him something to hold on to while Alex took him apart.

He swirled his tongue a few more times, his hands moving to sooth over Kyle's ass. Alex could feel Kyle coming undone under his movements and it was a heady feeling. He licked at Kyle's hole, letting the tip of his tongue slip into him.

Kyle bucked at the touch of Alex’s tongue, he couldn’t hold still. “Ahh! Alex!”

Michael gave him a little space as he buried his face in his arms. It was overwhelming but felt so damn good.

"That feel good baby?" He mumbled against Kyle, continuing to slip his tongue in and out of the tight hole, intermittently swirling it around on the outward pulls.

“Yes, oh, oh.” Kyle chanted. All his nerves were alight, but especially where he and Alex were connected. He had goosebumps breaking out over his skin and reached blindly for Michael’s hand. 

Michael squeezed Kyle’s hand, assuring him that he was there. Kyle looked so good, he was losing control under Alex’s ministrations and it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

Alex could see the goosebumps on Kyle's skin and he moaned against him, not slowing his motions. He loved the sounds that Kyle was making and each of them were going straight to his cock. He could vaguely see Michael holding on to Kyle and it sent another rush through him, making him moan again.

Kyle had to blink back tears, Alex was making him feel so good. 

Micheal reached over and gathered a stray tear with his thumb. “You’re doing so good.” He whispered. 

“Alex, Alex, I need you up here.” Kyle whined. He felt needy and shaky and he wanted more.

When Kyle spoke, he pulled back with one tiny lick,"okay," he said quietly, rubbing his hands gently over Kyle's ass cheeks before moving up his body, "you okay baby?" He asked when he was beside Kyle.

“I’m good, I’m so good.” Kyle breathed. “I just need more now.” He admitted. “I need you.” His voice was wrecked but he managed to get the words out. Kyle’s cock ached with need and he wanted to be inside Alex.

Alex nodded, grabbing Kyle's face and kissing him gently, "okay, we can do that," he pulled back and rolled to the side, grabbing the lube, and holding it out towards the other two, "how do you want me?" He asked, smiling at them.

“Start on your back.” Kyle breathed. He knelt up, pulling Michael with him and took the lube from Alex. “You’re still gonna help me, right?” He asked Michael. 

Michael positioned himself behind Kyle. “I’ll be right here.” He promised, his hands running down Kyle’s arms.

Alex laid down on his back, smiling up at them, "god I am a lucky man," he breathed, biting his lip. He wiggled slightly in anticipation, his cock twitching as he waited.

Kyle opened the lube, squeezing a little on his finger, looking back at Michael, giving him a small smile.

Michael leaned in and kissed Kyle's shoulder. Then glanced down to enjoy the view of Alex laid out, ready and waiting. 

Kyle warmed the lube in his hand and then scooted further between Alex's legs so he could tease a finger back behind his balls. He loved the way Alex always knew how to touch him there, so he wanted to make it good.

He gasped quietly at the feeling of Kyle's finger teasing his entrance, raising his hips slightly to give Kyle better access. Before now, Michael was the only one to touch him there. Alex could feel both of their eyes on him and it sent a chill through him. 

Kyle glanced at Michael, giving him a small nervous smile as his finger teased Alex a bit more.

Michael knelt so he could wrap an arm around Kyle's middle. He leaned in, whispering in his ear, "You're doing so good. Don't worry. Alex would tell you if he didn't like something. Trust that. Trust yourself."

Kyle shivered but nodded. He carefully slid one finger inside Alex and twisted it gently, slowly dragging it back out before pushing in again. Alex was so tight it almost scared Kyle. He didn't want to hurt him. But he believed Michael, so he kept going.

Alex watched Michael lean into Kyle and the way they looked sent a rush of pleasure to his core. When Kyle's finger finally pushed into him he moaned out a quiet, "yes,"his eyes closing as his hips raised more. He was always so tight at first.

Kyle took Alex's sound as a cue to continue and he kept his movements slow and steady.

Michael's hand splayed over Kyle's stomach, low and possessive. He felt a rush watching Kyle fingering Alex so carefully. Kyle was such a tender lover.

There was a little resistance when Kyle added another finger so he waited, twisting his fingers the way he'd felt Alex do, waiting for Alex's body to relax again.

The second finger stretched him momentarily and Alex had to take a few deep breaths to get his body to relax around Kyle's touch. Kyle was being so gentle with him and it just turned Alex on further. 

Kyle loved the way Michael's hand felt against his stomach and he pushed his ass back against him gently.

Once Alex relaxed around two fingers, Kyle twisted them and pushed them in and out a few times until they slid with no resistance. “Three?” He asked Alex. 

Michael’s cock jumped when Kyle moved back against him. Kyle wasn’t exactly playing fair so Michael wouldn’t either. He was already looking over Kyle’s shoulder so he tipped his head to capture Kyle’s earlobe between his teeth.

"Mmhmm," Alex hummed at Kyle's question, feeling the two fingers move into him made his body warm all over and he whined and moaned against the sensation. 

Kyle slowly slipped a third finger into Alex watching as the other man closed his eyes with a groan. When Michael bit into his earlobe, Kyle gasped, his back stiffening.

With a light chuckle, Michael soothed his hand over Kyle's belly before teasing lower and lower. Kyle was hard and had been probably as long as Michael and having him this close was such a temptation.

"Try to find his prostate, it feels like a little bundle under the skin." Michael coaxed in a whisper.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Kyle crooked his fingers ever so slightly as he slid three into Alex, watching Alex's face to see when he'd found what he was looking for.

The feeling of Michael's hand moving lower on his stomach made Kyle's cock twitch. 

Alex was trying to take slow breaths once Kyle's third finger was inside him but when his fingers brushed up against his prostate, Alex's eyes popped open and he groaned, "oh fuck," he locked eyes with Kyle's, completely blown with lust.

Michael trailed his fingers down the length of Kyle's cock. "Found it." He whispered with a grin. Alex looked amazing, completely edible. "Now to drive him a little crazy, slide against that point a few more times." Michael instructed.

Kyle tried to steady his own breathing, between the feeling of Alex clamped down around his fingers and Michael's teasing touches and whispers, Kyle was completely losing focus. "Tell me when you're ready for me." He told Alex softly, pulling focus back to his husband's face.

Kyle continued moving his fingers against the small button inside his husband and Alex continued to whine with every brush by, his body starting to ache at the shocks that went through him. 

Alex bucked his hips and nodded, biting down on his lip, "baby, please, I need you," he gasped out, reaching for Kyle, needing more.

Carefully, Kyle withdrew his fingers and wiped them on a bit of sheet with a mental note to strip the bed tomorrow. 

Michael had the lube and began slicking his cock up for him, slowly, teasing the entire time. When Kyle was nice and wet, Michael let him go, giving him space to move closer to Alex.

Kyle stayed upright, lifting Alex's good leg to his shoulder and easing in between his thighs. He could feel Michael move with him from behind until Michael had his hands on his back, brushing them in slow tender motions.

Then Kyle slowly pressed the head of his cock to Alex's entrance and sucked in a breath when it pushed through the first tight ring of muscle.

"Easy." Michael whispered, petting at Kyle softly.

He honestly wasn't sure what was hotter, knowing that Kyle was fixing to fuck him or watching Michael help Kyle prepare to. Alex could feel his entire body thrumming with need and when Kyle slowly pressed into him he almost cried out, biting his lip as he watched him, "shit," he gasped, relaxing himself as he watched Michael guide his husband. Alex's eyes flashed between them, making sure to portray the love and lust that he felt for them.

Kyle kept his movements slow as he bottomed out. Michael's hands were resting on his shoulders, just a comforting presence as he focused solely on Alex. Pushing into his hot, tight, body. Keeping his movements steady so as not to cause discomfort. But it was a lot. This was the first time he'd ever felt anything like it and he felt about two seconds away from coming. Alex felt incredible. 

"Breathe, Kyle." Michael said softly in his ear and Kyle took a breath and then another.

 

Alex's head rolled back on the pillow as Kyle bottomed out inside him, "oh my God baby," he gasped, finally looking back at them. He took a few breaths in time with Kyle as his hand fisted the sheet next to him and tried to calm his muscles.

Michael reached forward to stroke his hand on Alex's leg, just needing that small connection. 

Kyle waited for a moment as he caught his breath and calmed himself back down. Michael was a warm steadying weight behind him. "Tell me when I can move." He urged.

The place where Michael touched him sent a shock through Alex and he sucked in a breath but stayed still giving Kyle a few breaths to adjust and calm down. When Kyle spoke, Alex nodded, "I'm okay love, you can move now, I'm good," he breathed.

With a deep breath, Kyle began to move. Slowly at first, adjust to the positioning and the angle and testing just how deep to press. He felt overwhelmed with love and pleasure and he was a little bit shaky with it all.

Michael could feel the tremors going through Kyle. "You don't have to be so careful." Michael told him gently. "He's not going to break." He ran his hands around Kyle's hips and one slid up to his chest, the other as low on his belly as he could reach, holding him loosely so he could still move freely.

"He's right baby," Alex smiled at Kyle, "I'm not breakable." He instinctively bucked his hips towards Kyle, groaning loudly as he watched Michael touching Kyle; there was something so sensual about all of this and it was quickly making Alex crazy. His cock was aching for release and he couldn't stop himself from reaching down to touch it, jerking it a few times in hopes of relieving some pressure.

Kyle moaned when Alex bucked up. Alex always made the best noises. "Okay, okay." He said, and then he began to move with purpose. He pulled almost all the way out and then slid back in and it felt so damn good Kyle didn't know how people handled this on a regular basis.

"That's it." Michael encouraged. "Look how good you're making him feel."

Once he felt Kyle find a rhythm, Alex took a few breaths, "Kyle, you are doing amazing baby, you feel so damn good," he breathed out. He laid and enjoyed the way Kyle moved into him for a moment before glancing at Michael, "think you might want to join him?" He asked, his voice still raspy.

Fuck yes Michael wanted to join him. He nodded over Kyle's shoulder. "Yes." He whispered, closing his eyes for just a moment. He was going to last by god, somehow. 

When he opened his eyes he kissed the side of Kyle's neck. "We need to move around a little. What if Alex was on top of you? Would that work for both of you?" Michael asked them. He wanted to be sure everyone was comfortable.

Alex couldn't help but smirk as he watched Michael attempt to regain some composure before he spoke. 

At Michael's suggestion, Kyle nodded as he slowly pulled out of Alex and laid down next to him.

Alex whimpered at the loss of contact before quickly clamoring to sit on top of Kyle, easily sliding the other man back inside him.

Michael gave them space to switch spots, but then he straddled Kyle's legs and came to rest right up behind Alex. He ran his hand down Alex's spine, fingers just brushing the place where Alex and Kyle were connected.

"Do you want my fingers first or...?" He whispered to Alex.

The warmth of Michael's body moving behind him made Alex suck in a breath and he shivered when he felt the hand run down his back. At Michael's question, Alex paused, "I guess that would probably be easiest, to stretch me a bit more first," he replied.

Michael dropped a kiss on Alex's shoulder before reaching for the lube. He slicked his fingers and then reached carefully to the rim of Alex's hole where he was stretched tight around Kyle. 

"Lean forward for me." He told Alex softly, his clean hand petting at Alex's thigh.

Alex moved his hips over Kyle a few times while Michael prepared. At the other man's request, he leaned forward, smiling at Kyle before kissing him deeply, his hands playing with his husband's hair as he waited for Michael to slip a finger inside him.

It was mesmerizing watching Kyle's cock sliding in and out of Alex. So much so that Michael got lost in it for a moment. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Carefully he slipped the tip of his finger along Alex's rim until it slid inside him along with Kyle's cock. Michael used the motion to slide his finger all the way in then back out, stretching Alex's hole around them both. He tugged slightly around the edges until he could ease a second finger in. 

Concentrating on what he was doing caused a fine sheen of sweat to break out over his skin. He wasn’t exerting himself much but he was holding himself back. So he tried to remember his words to Kyle, that Alex wouldn't break, that he could trust Alex to stop him if need be.

When he felt Michael's finger push in, Alex gasped against Kyle's lips but quickly adjusted. Michael was being so gentle that even the addition of the second finger just made Alex groan with pleasure. 

Kyle was echoing the sounds Alex was making, the feeling of Alex's tightness mixed with the way Michael's fingers were touching him was sending shocks through him, his hands gripping at Alex's back.

Working a third finger in was much more difficult. His fingers were spread alongside Kyle's cock moving in and out with Kyle's thrusts. The third finger took a little more coaxing. "Still okay?" He breathed in Alex's ear.

The feeling of Michael's fingers were already driving Kyle crazy, so what was it going to feel like when he added his cock. Kyle was doing his best just to hang on, but he wanted it. He wanted to feel that pressure and he wanted Alex to feel it too.

Alex whimpered slightly when he felt Michael's third finger stretching him and he had to take a few deep breaths to relax against the sting, "just a second," he mumbled, his hand resting on Kyle's chest as he let his body adjust to the new pressure. 

Kyle paused his movements at Alex's words, his eyes locked on his husband's face. 

After a second, Alex opened his eyes and nodded slowly to both of them, the stinging pain slowly morphing into pleasure, "yeah m'good," he finally said in case they needed more.

Michael kept his fingers in place as Kyle began to move once more. He wanted to be sure Alex could take his cock. When he felt less resistance he slid his fingers out slowly, allowing time for Alex to adjust. "Okay, tell me if I need to stop." He said softly as he ran a hand up and down Alex's thigh. He came closer, his hips flush with Alex's and lined himself up. Then he waited for Kyle to pull out slightly, and with Kyle's momentum, he pressed in. Just the tip of his cock fit at first and he had to hold the base of it to keep from coming right then.

When he felt Michael remove his fingers, Alex had to force himself not to hold his breath as he waited for what was next. He nodded at Michael's words, his hand finding Michael's and giving it a gentle squeeze. At Kyle's next thrust, Alex had to bite his lip to keep from crying out from the new sensation. 

"Oh fuck," Kyle gasped, slowing his movements to avoid coming immediately. "You okay babe?" He asked Alex who slowly nodded again.

It was a lot. Michael couldn't imagine what it felt like to Alex, but to him it was the tightest fit he'd ever felt. Tight and warm and squeezed up next to Kyle's cock, it was so hot and good. Experimentally he pressed forward a little more once he had confirmation that Alex was still okay. Then he just let Kyle drag him along further inside of Alex until he was seated as deep as he could get. The next time that Kyle pulled out, Michael pushed in, and pulled out as Kyle pushed in, their cocks dragging beside each other. Michael's hands were alternating between Alex's hips and back. Wanting to comfort, and needing to touch.

"Oh my god." Kyle said, his words almost slurred. His hand found Michael's on Alex's hip and he moved to cover Michael's hand with his own. They were all connected now and it was so much that Kyle thought his heart would burst.

Alex had never felt anything like this, not even close. As Michael moved deeper into him, Alex could feel his body stretching and stinging to accommodate them both and despite the slight pain, he had never felt so amazing. Once the two men found a rhythm, Alex was soon moaning, "oh my God," he breathed, "this feels-" he couldn't process his words. Alex felt so connected to the other two in a way he never realized was even possible. 

"Uh huh," Kyle grunted, squeezing Michael's hand on Alex's hip.

"Fuck. Alex you feel so fucking good." Michael managed to get the words out, but only just barely. His voice was tight with emotion. He laced his fingers with Kyle's while his other hand was tight on Alex's hip. His heart felt so expanded in his chest that it ached. He loved them both, he knew it deep in his bones and as the feeling grew his hands began to get warm, then hot where they touched the others.

Michael looked down to see both of his hands glowing in the darkness of the room, glowing a bright warm red. He couldn't believe it and at first he didn't know what was happening, but then he felt it. A rush of emotion flowing into him and out of him. So much love and warmth and need and affection that tears sprang up to sting his eyes. He was feeling Alex and Kyle and feeding back to them what he felt for them.

Alex was focused on the feeling of Michael and Kyle moving in and out of him, groaning at the intense pleasure and love that he felt.

Kyle nodded at Michael's words, agreeing with him but unable to speak then suddenly he felt warmth on his hand followed by a rush of emotion that he couldn't fully understand. 

Alex suddenly felt overwhelmed with complete love, feeling warmth start at his hip and radiate through his body, "oh my God! Michael?" He gasped, glancing back at him with eyes wide.

"I don't..." But that was going to be a lie so he shut up. He did know what this was, he knew it in his gut, but he didn't know how to say it. He was feeding them both his love and his pleasure, for both of them, as individuals and as a couple. 

Michael tried to speak again as flashes of memories started playing behind his eyes. "It's. A. Bond." He managed, gritting his teeth at the sheer intensity. "I'm sorry." He gasped. "I'm not controlling it."

Kyle's hand felt like it was on fire, but the fire wasn't hurting him. It was pulsing into him, filling him up with what could only be described as pure waves of love coming from Michael. Michael loved him! And now Michael knew that Kyle loved him too. Kyle shivered under the weight of the emotion and pleasure running through the three of them like a cycle.

Alex had never felt anything like the love flowing through the bond, "don't-" Alex gasped, "apologize-" he couldn't seem to focus on anything other than the images being played behind his eyes and the intense pleasure rolling through his body. He moved one hand to cover Michael's and Kyle's on his hip as the other one held him in place, tears forming at the love he felt through the bond, "my God, this is-" his voice broke off.

"Alex, I'm gonna..." Kyle murmured. It was too much. He felt so full and so hot, like he was going to pop any second, his orgasm came rushing up as the images began to fade.

All Michael could do was hold on and wait, though his heart felt broken open and everything he'd been keeping in it had come tumbling out. "Alex." He tried, but nothing else came. "Kyle, I..." It was too much now, he couldn't trust his words. He was too close to the edge, just teetering on it now.

He nodded at Kyle's words, feeling him cum quickly inside him. Alex groaned, this was all too much. The emotions coming through the bond, the feelings of both of them inside him, the sounds of both voices, "I think I-" he gasped as his own orgasm rushed over him.

Michael could feel their orgasms, deep inside himself and it tore through him faster than he could say anything. The glowing hands had faded and Michael was able to let go of Alex and Kyle, but he could still feel the afterglow of the bond warming him from the inside out.

Alex's body spasmed around them as he came and he grasped for them. Despite coming down from his orgasm, he could still feel both men's emotions coursing through the bond. "Oh my God," he gasped out. 

Kyle's body quivered as he slowly came down, "yeah," he breathed. He could feel the love coming through the bond and he knew that he was returning it with the same intensity.

Michael slowly, carefully, pulled out of Alex and kissed the back of his neck. He didn’t move far, because he really couldn’t make himself, but he wanted to give them both room to move around and get comfortable before he moved back in.

When Michael pulled out, Alex whined quietly at the loss of him but then he soon rolled off of Kyle, dropping onto the bed with a whimper, "I'm not sure I will be able to walk tomorrow," he whispered.

Kyle chuckled, scooting to the end of the bed and grabbing a towel that he dropped there earlier, wiping himself off before turning to Alex, cleaning off his stomach, "turn over baby," he said quietly, "I'll clean you up."

Michael touched Alex’s arm, just to leave his hand there because he didn’t quite feel like he was fully in his body. He stayed still while Kyle cleaned Alex up, only reaching for the towel when they were done. Even though he knew he was loved Michael couldn’t help but feel vulnerable knowing that his emotions had been on display.

As soon as Michael had cleaned up both men were reaching for him, Alex had Kyle pulled completely against his side and they each had and arm extended to pull him into their small huddle, both looking at him with eyes filled with pure love.

Michael made sure he could touch each of them. He met each of their gazes in turn and took s deep breath. “That’s never happened to me before.” He said softly. His heart was tripping in his chest, though he could only feel love and satisfaction coming through the bond.

Alex wrapped his arm around Michael, letting his hand run through his hair, "it was fucking amazing," he breathed, "I still feel so much through the bond."

Kyle laughed, running his fingers over the other two gently, "Liz mentioned that once but I never realized-" there were a million things that Kyle needed and wanted to say to Michael but he wasn't sure how to start.

“It will last about a week. I think.” Michael said. “Max told me about it but I never imagined...” his voice trailed off and he smiled at the other two. He couldn’t contain his happiness even in the face of his nerves.

Alex and Kyle both nodded, grinning at him. Kyle took a breath, he wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he knew what Michael was feeling, knew that he felt the same. "Michael," he whispered, lacing his fingers through Michael's on Alex's chest, and tugging him in for a gentle kiss, "this almost seems pointless now, but I love you."

Michael could feel that it was true, but there was something about hearing the words. He needed to say it out loud too. "I love you, too." He whispered. "It's too soon though, isn't it? We've done this all so fast. It seems a little crazy to feel this way. But I do." 

He wasn't entirely free from worry, but it felt good to be honest, to say that he loved Kyle and to have Kyle know he was loved as much as Alex was.

Alex laid between them, looking up at them with tears shining in his eyes, "Michael, you know we didn't do anything slow, why would this be any different?" He laughed.

Kyle smiled looking between the other two, the men that he loved and his heart felt so full. 

Alex looked between them again and gave them a playful pout, "hey what about me?" He asked.

Michael glanced down at Alex with a quick smile. "I love you too, so much." He said, then he bent to kiss Alex swiftly.

Then he moved back and made space for Kyle to bend and kiss Alex too.

"I love you too, baby, you know that." Kyle said softly.

He couldn't help but beam up at them, "I know," he said, "and I love both of you more than anything in this world." He raised his hands to touch them both, "and I feel like the luckiest man alive."

Michael knew exactly how he felt, he could feel it through the bond, but also just because it was how he felt too. He couldn't quite believe it, but here they were, in love and starting their lives together. It meant everything to him.

Kyle nuzzled into Alex's neck. He was sleepy and the love he felt buzzing through the bond was so soothing and comforting. he felt warm and full and free in a way he'd never experienced before.

Alex kissed the top of Kyle's head and yawned. He pulled them both closer, "I think it's time to sleep now," he said, his eyes feeling heavy. This was not something he could have ever dreamed of but now that they were here, he wasn't sure he could live without it.


End file.
